Hey, Big Spender
by IceQueenRia
Summary: For Sebastian Smythe, it was just another day at Dalton Academy, until HE walked in the door. First came an instant dislike, then a stupid bet, followed by a whole lot of drama. Kurtbastian, Klaine friendship, gay!Jesse St James. Warning - mentions of abuse, may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Hey, Big Spender**

**Summary: For Sebastian Smythe, it was just another day at Dalton Academy, until HE walked in the door. First came an instant dislike, then a stupid bet, followed by a whole lot of drama.**

**XXX**

**Notes: Ok, just pretend that Jesse is a Dalton student and that Sebastian has always been a Dalton student**

**Chapter 1**

For Sebastian Smythe, it was just another ordinary day at Dalton Academy… until _he _walked in the door.

XXX

Although it wasn't unheard of, new students transferring part way through the year was incredibly rare. So it was that Kurt Hummel's arrival to the all boy boarding school caused something of a stir. All anybody was interested in discussing that day was the new student. Theories as to why he was transferring in the middle of the first semester rather than the start of the year were exchanged between various groups of friends and curiosity ignited in those who had yet to see the new boy in person.

The first time Sebastian heard mention of 'the new boy' was just after his first lesson of the day. He was swaggering through the halls with his best friend, Jesse St James, when an overexcited Blaine Anderson came bounding over to them to share the news.

"Have you heard?" Blaine asked. "A new student just transferred. Somebody named Kurt Hummel."

"Fascinating," Jesse drawled sarcastically while Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement.

"Blaine," Sebastian said slinging an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders, "sweet, innocent, Blaine, the addition of a new student is hardly of interest to me. Not unless this new guy is hot of course… is he?"

"I haven't actually seen him," Blaine admitted, "but I heard from Wes that he was in the Glee Club at his old school. Maybe he'll want to join The Warblers."

"We'll have to see about that," Jesse commented, "The Warblers are a rare and treasured talent, we can't let just anybody in."

"Agreed," Sebastian nodded, "especially if they're unattractive and transferred from a public school. No offence, Blaine," he added to the curly-haired boy who had previously attended public school. "I just find the smell that lingers on ex-public school attendees to be nauseating. You're the exception of course since you're sex on a stick and sing like a dream."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Blaine replied with a light blush.

"You are always welcome," Sebastian returned toying with Blaine's school tie as he eyed him up suggestively, Jesse shaking his head in amusement as he observed their interaction.

"Stop looking at me like that," Blaine sighed, "I'm still not going to sleep with you. We're just friends," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian answered, "can't blame a gentleman for trying though," he smirked.

"You Sebastian are no gentleman," Blaine retorted with a roll of his eyes as the three of them arrived at the door of their French class.

"A fact of which he remains incredibly proud," Jesse teased.

"Indeed I am," Sebastian confirmed before pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek then waltzing into the classroom.

"Mwah," Jesse leaned in and also pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before striding into the room.

Far too used to his friends' behaviour, Blaine didn't even bat an eyelid as he too made his way inside, taking a seat alone at the front while Jesse and Sebastian sat together right at the back.

As the other students filed in to take their seats, Sebastian could hear on-going conversations, all of them talking about 'Kurt Hummel', the new boy Blaine had mentioned. Not at all interested, Sebastian tuned them all out and focused his attention on his French textbook. After spending every summer holiday in Paris with his Aunt since the age of three, Sebastian was fluent in the language and prided himself on being the best in the class. While Jesse always sounded confident when he spoke French, thereby giving the impression that he was talking fluently, Sebastian could always tell how many mistakes his friend was making even though others couldn't. As for Blaine, it was truly a miracle that he was passing the language course. Although he was greatly enthusiastic and tried his best, languages were simply not a talent Blaine had, and the rest of the students in the class were average at best, something Sebastian felt quite smug about. He didn't see a new face among the class so he assumed the new boy wouldn't be taking French, meaning that Sebastian's status as best French student was still safe.

The thought had just passed through Sebastian's mind when the door opened and a nervous looking effeminate teen stepped inside. All eyes turned to the new arrival and Sebastian cocked his head to the side to check out the new boy.

"What do you think?" Jesse asked in a whisper as he too passed judgement over the new student.

"He'd look more at home attending Crawford Country Day," Sebastian remarked, referring to Dalton Academy's sister school and mocking the new boy for his effeminate features. "He must be lost already," Sebastian continued as the pretty female teacher introduced Kurt to the class, "I find it difficult to believe that a public school reject could have the ability to grasp something as complex as the French language."

Jesse sniggered in response before they both focused their attention to the front of the room where Mademoiselle Harte had just asked Kurt to read an English extract out loud and convert it into French so she could get an idea about his capabilities.

"This should be an embarrassing train wreck," Sebastian commented with a smirk. However, that smirk slipped off his lips as soon as Kurt Hummel opened his mouth. "What?" Sebastian spluttered seething in rage as Kurt stood up front, one hand resting on his cocked-out hip as he confidently read out the extract in fluent French.

"Magnificent," Mademoiselle Harte praised leading the class in applause, "look out Sebastian, I think you may finally have some competition for best French student."

Up front, Kurt looked pleased with himself, the other students looked awe-struck while Sebastian scowled and Jesse struggled to stifle a laugh at the outraged look on his friend's face.

Kurt was then instructed to take the empty seat beside Blaine and Sebastian spent the remainder of the lesson glaring mutinously at the back of the new boy's head.

**XXX**

**So, this is my first attempt at a Kurtbastian fic**

**Worth continuing?**

**IQR xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Wow, thank you very much for such an enthusiastic response to the first chapter. This is my first time tackling Kurtbastian so all your comments are greatly encouraging and I hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**I'm still new to writing Sebastian's character, so any kind of constructive feedback about my portrayal of him would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 2**

After French came Gym class, or more specifically, Soccer. Sebastian had always been a fierce sportsman. Lacrosse was the sport in which he performed best, after expertly fucking sweet virgin ass of course, but Soccer was definitely another example of his long list of incredible talents. He was easily the best Soccer player at Dalton Academy. Wes and David were eager players and the only two to really challenge Sebastian's abilities on the field, but he always proved victorious in the end. While Blaine loved the sport and had ridiculous amounts of energy, he was incredibly clumsy and nearly always ended up covered from head to toe in mud from falling over so often; though returning to the locker rooms plastered in mud only ever caused the shorter boy to grin like a Cheshire Cat. As for Jesse, he had all the potential to be a great Soccer player, maybe even better than Sebastian. However, he always refused to participate as actively as he was able since he didn't want to ruin his hair.

"My boys," Sebastian called out as he strode into the locker room, "are you all ready to have your asses kicked out on the field… again?"

"Soccer is a team game, Sebastian," Blaine pointed out from where he was seated on a bench, already changed into his gym clothes, "you can't beat everybody."

"But I'm still better than everybody," Sebastian replied with an arrogant grin that somehow managed to be charming, "not to mention better looking."

"You're hot Seb, but I still think I'm the prettiest Warbler," Jeff spoke up poking his tongue out at Sebastian who simply slapped his ass playfully as he passed by.

"Hey!" Nick complained, glaring at Sebastian for touching the behind of his precious boyfriend.

"Oh don't be envious, Nicky," Sebastian said smoothly, ignoring Nick's whine of 'don't call me Nicky', "I'll give your ass some attention too," he squeezed a generous helping of the boy's ass, making Nick yelp while Jeff only laughed. "While I have your attention," Sebastian announced as everybody was watching him, "I'd like to take this opportune moment to point out that I am also exceptionally well endowed." He allowed himself to smirk at the boys gathered around him in the locker room before shamelessly dropping his pants to reveal his nude ass and eight inch cock.

"Put it away, Smyth, we've all seen it before," Wes ordered.

"True," Sebastian admitted stripping off his school blazer, shirt and tie, "but not all of you have had the pleasure of being fucked in the ass with it… right, Blaine?"

"I'm _still _not sleeping with you, Seb," Blaine replied.

"I know," Sebastian answered with a disappointed sigh, "and I accept that, truly. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop flirting with you though," he winked before finally pulling on his gym clothes and covering his nude form.

Sebastian was just lacing up his boots when Coach Johnson entered the locker room and blew his whistle to earn their attention. In his loud booming voice, he announced that they had a new student joining their Gym Class before he clapped a hand on the slim shoulder of Kurt Hummel. The boy was already changed out of the regular Dalton uniform and into Gym clothes.

"Oh not that public school imbecile," Sebastian muttered to Jesse.

"Don't worry," Jesse replied, "I am confident that he won't be better at Soccer than you like he was in French."

"There is no way such a gay-faced creature could possibly be better at Soccer than me," Sebastian retorted, "when the ball heads his way he'll probably pull a Cinderella and run away leaving his glass slipper behind… and he's not better at French than me," he added.

"Come on, boys, out to the field!" Coach Johnson called encouragingly clapping his hands together to motivate them all.

In small groups, the boys made their way out to the Soccer field, a number of boys congregating around Kurt, keen to learn more about the new student.

"Ok, have fun boys, and play by the rules," Coach Johnson told them before heading back inside.

"Isn't he supposed to stay with us?" Kurt asked Trent.

"He ought to," Trent admitted, "but he always uses this time to catch up on 'paperwork'," he said making air quotations with his fingers.

"Paperwork?" Kurt enquired not understanding.

"It's just a rumour," David explained, "but most of the students are convinced Old Coach Johnson takes the time to sit in his office and watch porn."

"That's disturbing," Kurt commented as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Really disturbing," Jeff agreed, "and do you know what makes it extra gross?" he asked. "He watches _lesbian _porn, yuck."

"You'll have to forgive my boyfriend," Nick said, "He has a phobia of vaginas."

They reached the muddy field and as always, Wes took control in sorting them all into different teams. So far, he had grouped Blaine with David, Thad and Jeff, while grouping Sebastian with Nick and Trent.

"Kurt," Wes called smiling encouragingly at the porcelain skinned boy, "join this team," he instructed indicating to where Sebastian stood with Nick and Trent.

"I don't think so, princess," Sebastian remarked sending Kurt a dismissive look, "Soccer isn't a girl's game."

"Then get your meerkat face off the field," Kurt retorted swiftly resulting in a chorus of childish 'ooohs' from the other boys.

"Just what are you implying?" Sebastian demanded.

"My apologies," Kurt replied without a trace of sincerity, "I didn't realise you had the brain activity of a Neanderthal preventing you from understanding the simplest of insults. Allow me to explain it in a way you'll understand… You," he pointed at Sebastian, "are girl," he continued dragging the words out slowly, "with me-er-kat face," he pronounced slowly, "get… off… field."

"Ok, new boy, I am going to…" Sebastian began making a step towards Kurt only to be yanked back by Wes, "oh get off me."

"Sebastian, be nice," Blaine implored.

"Fine, fine," Sebastian sighed dramatically before forcing on an overly false smile, "welcome to the team, new boy, delighted to have you. Try not to cry like a girl if the ball hits you."

"Just grow up," Blaine told Sebastian casting him a look of disappointment that made Sebastian roll his eyes though he fell silent. "Just ignore him, Kurt. He acts like a jerk to nearly everybody but underneath it all he's a sweet little meerkat. Hey, are you ok?" He asked concernedly noticing that Kurt seemed to have withdrawn a little.

"I thought this school had an enforced no-bullying policy," Kurt answered quietly.

"It does," Blaine assured him resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. "Sebastian's just…"

"A jerk," Kurt supplied scowling at the boy who was warming up down the other end of the field while Wes continued to make up the teams.

"Well… yes," Blaine admitted, "he'll take teasing too far sometimes, but he isn't a vicious bully. He'd never seriously hurt anyone. You won't be bullied here, I promise you."

"I wasn't bullied," Kurt said quickly, "who said I was bullied?"

"I guessed," Blaine answered gently, "two years ago, I was you. Not literally you, obviously, but I was the new boy transferring from a public school to get away from the bullies. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I understand what you're going through."

"Thank you," Kurt replied with a shy smile and Blaine beamed back brightly before running across the Soccer pitch to join in the game, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his ass before the match had even begun.

"Let's see how the princess handles this," Sebastian whispered to Jesse before kicking the ball hard, straight in Kurt's direction. The two boys were part way through an evil laugh when the sound died in their throat as Kurt moved across the field with impeccable footwork and successfully scored a goal. "What?"

"Well look at that," Jesse commented, "he's better than you at French _and _Soccer." Sebastian glared mutinously. "And rumour is he sings and dances; I bet he's better than you at that too." Still glaring, Sebastian elbowed Jesse in the stomach. "In fact, he's probably just a better version of you entirely," Jesse continued taking great delight in his best friend's indignation. "And if that's true, he must give one _hell _of a blow-job."

"When did I give you a blow-job?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff's house party, year and a half ago, in his parents' bedroom," Jesse answered, "there was a power cut so we were in total darkness."

"I remember," Sebastian nodded, "so that was your cock in my mouth? I did wonder. Not much of a mouthful are you?" He teased.

"Fuck… you," Jesse retorted punching him on the shoulder.

"I would," Sebastian sighed winding an arm around the taller teens waist, "but our friendship means far too much to me to risk jeopardising it."

"I know," Jesse smiled draping an arm over Sebastian's shoulders, "I feel the same. Now enough of all this emotional crap before someone overhears and discovers that we're actually human."

"Give me a kiss," Sebastian commanded tilting his head back slightly and Jesse dropped his head down so their lips could meet in the tenderest of pecks.

A chorus of cheers interrupted their little best friend moment and they looked across the field to see that Kurt had scored another spectacular goal.

"Don't say a word," Sebastian hissed before Jesse could offer a disparaging comment on the situation.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jesse sniggered causing Sebastian to push him away from their hug.

Later on, as the class headed back into the locker rooms to shower and change, a muddy version of Blaine fell in to step with Jesse and Sebastian.

"Isn't Kurt totally awesome?" Blaine asked with a wide smile.

"For that statement alone," Sebastian said, "I no longer wish to sleep with you."

"Lucky escape, Blaine," Jesse commented, "he's a terrible kisser," he teased.

"Well your sperm tastes like an untalented porn star," Sebastian retorted.

"That doesn't even make sense," Blaine laughed. "Hey, we should invite Kurt to sit with us at lunch today. It would give you two the chance to get to know him a little better, and to apologise about your earlier behaviour," he added to Sebastian.

"I'd rather go to dinner with Mrs Lovett and Sweeny Todd than sit in the company of that gay little gay face," Sebastian mumbled.

"Gay little gay face?" Jesse repeated. "Not your best insult."

"Guys, just give Kurt a chance, I think you'll really like him," Blaine said eagerly.

"Too late, I hate him," Sebastian said decisively.

"Well you're going to need to learn to get along," Blaine informed him, "he's auditioning for The Warblers tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh for fuck sake," Sebastian muttered in frustration before coming to a stop in the corridor just before the locker room and pretending to bash his head against the wall.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for all your kind reviews**

**Terribly sorry to keep you waiting (I had a social life this week lol)**

**This is another short chapter, but chapter lengths should get longer as the story progresses**

**Chapter 3**

It started off as three sharp knocks. There was a pause, before another set of knocks followed in a rhythmic fashion. After another half a minutes of silence, four hard thumps sounded on the wood of Sebastian's dorm-room door. Another few seconds of silence followed before continuous knocks were being rained down on the door.

Ignoring the thumping sounds, Sebastian remained in his position seated at his desk with his laptop open on his favourite twink-themed porn-site. His pants were open thereby exposing his semi-hard cock to the cool air of his room as he teasingly palmed himself.

"Sebastian!" Jesse called through the door. "We have Warbler practice. Hurry up or we'll be late again and Wesley may well follow through on his threat to suspend us from participating in our next competition. And you know I won't be able to handle that Bas, I need to be on stage as often as possible or all of my show-faces will go to waste."

"Just go away!" Sebastian yelled back before turning up the volume on the laptop so he could better concentrate on the pornographic images playing across the screen.

"Don't be like that, Sebastian," Jesse sighed leaning against the locked door, "if we want to continue showing the loser residents of Ohio how talented we are then we need to attend Warbler practice to ensure that we're amazing whenever we perform, be it to a crowd or in a rehearsal situation."

"I'm not attending practice today, just leave me alone!" Sebastian hollered gripping his length a little more forcefully as he watched an ivory-skinned innocent looking twink suck off his co-star.

"Sebastian," Jesse called again rapping his knuckles on the door, "just let me in so we can talk about what's bothering you… or we could masturbate about it," he offered.

Choosing to ignore his friend, Sebastian turned the volume up even louder and began pumping his dick even harder, twisting the head on each up-stroke in a way that was pleasurably painful.

"Are you avoiding Warbler practice because the new kid is auditioning and you're terrified he's going to be better than you?" Jesse asked sounding incredibly amused.

With an annoyed groan, Sebastian removed his hand from his cock and stood from his desk chair. Pants still open and his penis still straining upwards against his stomach, he walked the few steps to the door and unlocked it, inviting Jesse inside with a casual jerk of his head.

"Don't be so stressed out, Bas," Jesse said guiding his friend back into his desk chair and massaging his tense shoulders while Sebastian's hand dropped back down to his cock. "Even if this Hummel kid does turn out to be a better performer than you there is _no way_ his talents will compare to mine. So, stop acting like a pre-teen girl, man up and _come_…" he whispered the word into Sebastian's ear before flicking his tongue out to lick the shell, "… to Warbler practice."

"I'm not going," Sebastian replied stubbornly leaning his head back so his cheek was pressed against Jesse's, still jerking himself off despite his best friend being in the room with a full view. "I can't stomach the sight of that little gay face."

"Is that why you're in your room watching porn clips with stars holding such a strong resemblance to one Gay Face Kurt Hummel?" Jesse asked with an eyebrow quirked in question as he checked out the innocent-looking pale boy on screen who was now being rimmed by his fellow porn-star.

"Don't be ridiculous, it looks nothing like that public school reject," Sebastian denied.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby," Jesse said, "but the fact of the matter is that you're ditching Warbler practice in favour of jerking off to porn stars that look like the new boy." He slipped his hand down Sebastian's toned chest before wrapping his fingers around his friend's cock and giving a rough squeeze. "Have fun with that," Jesse grinned kissing Sebastian's cheek before pulling away and leaving the room.

He wasn't even at the end of the corridor when Sebastian came strolling up to walk with him, wiping his sticky hand over Jesse's navy-blue blazer before tucking himself back into his pants.

"You sicken me," Jesse remarked shucking his blazer off and throwing it at Sebastian's head, both of them leaving the blazer on the floor as they turned the corner and headed down the spiral staircase.

Together, Sebastian and Jesse sauntered into the choir room, Wes glaring at them disapprovingly for being the last two to arrive.

"Looking good, Wesley," Sebastian flirted with a wink to the Asian boy before dropping into a seat between Blaine and John and draping one arm across each of their shoulders while sitting with his legs open so Jesse could sit between them.

"Now that all of our Warbler brothers have _finally _arrived," Wes said pointedly, "as your lead council member, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce you to our most recent would-be-warbler, Kurt Hummel." There was polite applause as Kurt confidently stepped into the middle of the room, though none of the applause came from Sebastian or Jesse. "We shall now be silent as Potential Warbler Kurt Hummel performs a solo of his own choosing. Over to you, good sir," Wes said nodding to Kurt.

"Thank you for a lovely welcome," Kurt smiled as he smoothed out his hair, "my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I will be performing 'The Voice Within' by Miss Christina Aguilera."

"Oh get serious," Sebastian scoffed, "that's a woman's song, you couldn't sing that if your life depended on it no matter how girly you are, Kurt _Elizabeth_," he said the name mockingly.

"You doubt me," Kurt acknowledged, a hard look entering his eye as the other boy mocked his middle name, the same name he shared with his deceased mother, "well prepare to be blown away by my talent."

"Not the kind of blow job I'm in to," Sebastian retorted.

"Quiet, Bastian," Blaine hissed before turning a friendly encouraging smile to the boy standing in the centre of the room, "go ahead, Kurt, whenever you're ready."

"Gentleman," Kurt said pointing to the boys sat nearest the C.D player, indicating for them to hit 'play' so that the music would play for him to sing over.

"_Young girl, don't cry,_" Kurt sang, "_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall. Young girl, it's alright, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly…_"

Already, jaws were dropping in awe and eyes were sparkling with admiration as the Warblers listened to Kurt's performance. David couldn't help but smile in wonderment as the new student's vocals washed over him. Wes looked completely thrilled and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his mind already selecting possible solo's for Kurt to perform in competitions as they just _had _to have him on The Warblers. Blaine's eyes had gone all misty as he watched Kurt sing, one hand resting over his heart looking like a proud parent.

"_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream, of a place where nothing's harder than it seems, No-one ever wants or bothers to explain, of the heartache life can bring and what it means…_" Kurt sang, oozing intense emotions with every syllable he sang, being sure to make eye-contact with every member, including a stunned looking Sebastian. "_When there's no-one else, look inside yourself, like your oldest friend just trust the voice within, then you'll find the strength that will guide your way, you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within._"

As Kurt finished his performance, the majority of The Warblers were on their feet to applaud him and Wes had launched his arms around Kurt's neck gushing words of praise.

From where he sat on the floor between Sebastian's legs, Jesse tilted his head back and quirked his eyebrows as he mouthed the word 'wow'.

"Shut up," Sebastian mumbled back before slumping sulkily down into the couch.

"And now we vote," Wes declared, "all those in favour of Kurt Hummel becoming a Warbler raise your hand," he directed hoisting his hand high into the air.

The others raised their hands to the sky too and after looking Kurt up and down, Jesse gave a nod of approval before raising his hand too, an action that earned him a whack round the head from Sebastian.

"Come on, Sebastian, you know he was amazing," Blaine said begging the boy with his eyes to put his hand in the air.

"Fine," Sebastian admitted, "not terrible I suppose." He half-heartedly raised his hand in the air, glaring at Kurt as he did so.

"Kurt Hummel, welcome to The Warblers," Wes beamed shaking Kurt's hand enthusiastically.

"Just kill me," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, your continued support of this fic means so much to me**

***sigh* having a social life really gets in the way of writing fanfiction, still, I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and hopefully from ch 5 onwards the length of each chapter will increase a bit**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't a good day for Sebastian. He hadn't been able to catch much sleep during the night. His dreams had been plagued by nightmares ever since he had returned to his dorm-room after an embarrassingly unsuccessful performance in another boy's bedroom. He was completely mortified. After flirting with a student in the year above all through dinner, Sebastian had returned to the older teen's room with deliciously dirty intentions. Ordinarily, Sebastian was an exceptional bed partner, never having any cause for complaints. Yet that night had simply been a disaster. As soon as he and the older teen whose name he hadn't even bothered to learn had stripped off, everything had gone terribly wrong. No matter how much Sebastian tried, he just couldn't get hard. His most loyal companion and most treasured body part, Sebastian Smythe Junior, had stubbornly refused to get hard.

The only positive thing was that the older boy had been equally embarrassed and clearly wasn't about to tell anyone that he had failed to get the school's self-proclaimed slut hard. Appalled and horrified by his unexpected inability to perform, Sebastian had struggled to find sleep, fearing that something was wrong with his anatomy and that he may never be able to fuck again. By the time he managed to fall asleep, it was already six-thirty in the morning. He then ended up sleeping through breakfast and missing the first fifteen minutes of his first lesson.

Tired, sexually frustrated and hungry, Sebastian was certainly in a foul mood. Matters were only made worse when they were given a spontaneous test in French Class. They were given the first half of the class to complete the test before practicing their oral techniques with their partners (and not the kind of oral Sebastian really liked to engage in). Before the class was over, their tests had been marked and returned to them. As he was in such an irritated state, Sebastian's mind hadn't been able to concentrate as well as it usually did. So it was that his test came back informing him that nearly all of his answers were incorrect. Mademoiselle Harte had then had the nerve to suggest that Sebastian take a few lessons from Kurt if he was struggling.

Then at lunch time, Sebastian had queued up hoping to get a piece of chicken breast only to find that there wasn't any left. Sulking, he stormed over to the table Jesse was seated at and grumbled his complaints. Not long after, Blaine came over to join them, bringing Kurt with him. As the two sat down on the opposite side, Sebastian was infuriated to see that Kurt had a lovely looking piece of chicken breast on his plate. He eyed the meat hungrily, his mouth watering and jaw just aching to sink his teeth into it.

"Try to control yourself, Bas," Jesse commented, "you look about ready to pounce on Hummel and have your wicked way with him right here in the dining hall."

Sebastian actually growled at Jesse while Kurt's pale cheeks tinged pink a little and he shifted uncomfortably as he continued to talk to Blaine. Still eyeing up Kurt's chicken breast, Sebastian was vaguely aware of the fact that Kurt and Blaine were having some form of conversation based around cars.

"And what would you know about cars, Kurt Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked. "Mechanics is a discussion topic reserved for _real _men. Your knowledge of Barbie's Dream Car won't be of any value here."

"Sebastian," Blaine whined out his name and sent the boy a pleading look, silently asking him to be nice, "I'm really sorry," he said to Kurt.

"No need to apologise for the existence of a lesser human being," Kurt said casting Sebastian a look of total disgust, "I highly doubt he has the intellect to keep up with our civilised conversation anyway."

Sebastian was ready to make a scathing retort when Kurt resumed the talk he was having with Blaine about cars and engines. Although Sebastian had always considered himself to know a decent amount about any kind of vehicle, he suddenly felt like he knew nothing at all as Kurt chatted happily to Blaine mentioning tools and car parts that Sebastian was completely clueless about.

"My dad's a mechanic, I've been helping him out in the garage since I was eight," Kurt commented by way of an explanation at the shocked expression Sebastian hadn't been able to hide.

"You know, I've been having a little engine trouble with my car," Jesse said, "I was going to ask Bas to take a look at it but I think the opinion of a mechanic's son will be much more valid."

"Of course," Kurt smiled while Sebastian glared at his friend. "I must say Jesse, you have fabulous hair."

Jesse offered Kurt a true smile (as opposed to a show smile) before returning a compliment to Kurt's own hair, sounding as though he'd been desperate to mention it for a while. The two then fell into an easy conversation about hair products and styles that led on to celebrities, fashion and designers. Blaine joined in from time to time while Sebastian simply glowered at them all and stabbed at his chicken-less meal while Kurt didn't so much as nibble at the delicious looking chicken breast on his own plate.

XXX

"What exactly was that?" Sebastian demanded of Jesse dragging him into the restroom after lunch and pinning him against the wall.

"Bas, babe, if you really want to ravage me you only had to ask," Jesse winked, "but don't mess up my hair," he added.

"You're not supposed to be friendly with Princess Hummel," Sebastian snapped releasing his hold on his friend, "you're supposed to despise his very being and destroy his soul and spirit with scathingly cruel insults."

"Don't be such a drama-queen," Jesse said, "Kurt isn't so bad. In fact, I think there's something rather special about him. He's interesting."

"He is _not _interesting," Sebastian replied sourly, "he's infuriating. There is nothing special about him whatsoever. He's about as entertaining as watching paint dry, only paint doesn't look so pathetically gay."

"Considering you're a homosexual yourself, you are actually managing to sound somewhat homophobic," Jesse pointed out as he turned to admire his face in the mirror and tend to his carefully styled curls. "Why are you so threatened by Kurt anyway? Yes, he is remarkably gorgeous in his own innocently angelic way and is clearly far more talented than you in almost everything, but why do you insist on hating him so intensely?"

"Gorgeous," Sebastian spluttered, "you think that pale freak is gorgeous? Oh St. James, have you really gone so long without being laid that the bottom of the scrap heap is starting to look attractive?"

"I get laid plenty, believe me, JSJ Junior is more than satisfied," Jesse answered. "Though I'm beginning to worry about you, my friend. You seem incredibly uptight lately. Looks like you could use a great fuck."

"I'm fine," Sebastian insisted through clenched teeth not quite meeting his friend's eye.

"Hey, look at me," Jesse said in a gentler tone, taking a light hold of Sebastian's chin and directing the boy to look at him, "seriously, is everything ok?"

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted with a sigh, "last night, I was totally going to bed that older student and have him screaming my name all night long but…"

"But?" Jesse prompted when Sebastian trailed off.

"I couldn't get it up," Sebastian confessed feeling deeply embarrassed and Jesse was good enough not to laugh even though his mouth twitched a little as though he were tempted to.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Jesse comforted, "clearly that guy wasn't attractive enough to fuck. It's his loss. You'll be back to yourself when you find a nice pliant ass that's actually worthy of your big talented dick."

"He was a good-looking guy," Sebastian said, "He was doing everything right. I should have been hard as a rock and ready to pound his ass but I just couldn't do it."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jesse soothed pulling Sebastian into his arms and rubbing one hand up and down his back before letting it rest on Sebastian's ass. "You just had one bad night, that's all. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it's not?" Sebastian asked. "Sex is _my _thing, it's what _I _do. I cannot live without it."

"If necessary there's always Viagra," Jesse said, "but relax, you won't need it. You are a Sex God, Sebastian Smythe," he pressed a kiss to his friend's throat, "a Sex God," he repeated kissing the other side of Sebastian's neck before stealing a kiss from his lips. "Come on, we should get to Warbler practice."

"But Hummel will be there," Sebastian complained.

"Relax, I'd never let him hurt you," Jesse teased squeezing Sebastian's ass gently before steering him out of the bathroom door.

"You're not allowed to tell anybody anything I just said," Sebastian commented as they walked down the corridor.

"My lips are sealed," Jesse assured him leading the way to the choir room then holding the door open for him when they arrived.

Striding inside, Sebastian came to a sudden halt as he caught sight of Kurt Hummel in the middle of the room teaching Blaine and Jeff the moves to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' routine. All three boys had removed their blazers and ties and Kurt had unbuttoned all but the middle button on his shirt, revealing most of his creamy white chest, flat stomach and showing off a hint of his pink nipples. The school uniform trousers also seemed to be indecently tight on Kurt Hummel's body, clinging to his ass, groin and thighs in a sinful way that most definitely did not make Sebastian lick his lips.

"Your cock seems to be working again," Jesse pointed out noticing the erection that had sprung to life in Sebastian's pants.

"Shit," Sebastian swore pulling Jesse in front of him to hide the bulge, "you'll have to sit on my lap."

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Jesse whispered as he sat on his friend's lap on one of the sofa's, still watching the other three boy's dance, "even a straight boy be desperate to jerk off over that sweet little ass," he said nodding in Kurt's direction.

"I didn't even notice, Hummel," Sebastian lied, convincing himself but not fooling Jesse, "I was admiring Blaine."

"Of course you were," Jesse smiled kissing Sebastian's cheek before wriggling around on his friend's lap until he was sure the other boy had came in his pants.

"Bitch," Sebastian hissed and Jesse just smiled.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, here's the next chapter, and come chapter 6, Kurt will start to feature more than he has done so far**

**Chapter 5**

Every Saturday morning, Sebastian and Jesse would join Blaine in his dorm room and watch a few movies before they would later head out to grab lunch at the mall. Each week, they took it in turns for who got to select the films they watched. On this particular Saturday, it was Blaine's choice. Normally, Blaine's first choice for movies would be 'The Little Mermaid' or any of the 'Harry Potter's', but a few weeks prior, Sebastian and Jesse had hidden the DVDs and Blaine had yet to discover their location.

So it was that Sebastian found himself watching 'She's All That' for the first time. Suffice to say, he was not enjoying it. While Blaine was happily mouthing the words along with the actors on screen and Jesse was clearly enjoying Freddie Prince Junior as eye-candy, Sebastian was completely bored by the movie; too bored. Reaching across Blaine and Jesse, deliberately ghosting his hand over both of their bums as he did so, Sebastian stretched his fingers out and grabbed the remote control and hit the stop button.

"Hey!" Blaine complained, "I was watching that," he pouted.

"Blaine, baby, you're really hot, but that movie sucks ass," Sebastian informed him, "put something else on."

"Fine," Blaine grumbled literally crawling off the bed then moving across the floor towards the T.V and DVD player. A few minutes later, he returned to his place between the other two taller teens and hit play for the next movie.

"How to lose a guy in 10 days," Sebastian read the movie title out loud, "this sounds equally as lame. If I'm not interested after thirty minutes I'm turning it off."

"Be quiet, Bas," Jesse snapped at him, "I need complete silence from you two in order to truly appreciate the beauty of Matthew McConaughey's hair."

The movie started and Sebastian released an irritated sigh. Thirty minutes later he was still uninterested in the movie. True to his word, he reached for the remote control again and switched it off.

"You get one last movie choice, Anderson, and then we're going to the mall," Sebastian stated.

"Fine, fine," Blaine sighed searching through his DVD collection, "here, this is a movie you ought to appreciate. The lead male character even shares your name."

"I'm intrigued," Sebastian said quirking an eyebrow.

"Behold," Blaine said holding up the DVD case, "Cruel Intentions."

"Cruel Intentions," Sebastian repeated, "I like the sound of that. Put it on."

Although Sebastian was enjoying this movie a great deal more, he still reached for the remote control to stop the film. Getting up off the bed, he stretched his limbs out before extending his hands for Blaine and Jesse to take then pulling them up off the bed.

"Come on, boys, time for lunch," Sebastian insisted fitting his shoes back on, "I'm driving."

XXX

The three friends arrived at the mall and quickly made their way towards the food court. This week, it was Jesse's turn to select where they would go for lunch. He was leading them towards his favoured little restaurant when Sebastian caught sight of another group of friends heading the same way.

"No way," Sebastian groaned as his eyes landed upon Kurt Hummel in the company of two females, "Jesse, pick somewhere else to eat, I am not sharing a restaurant with that annoying little gay face."

"Not a chance, old friend," Jesse smirked, "I've been looking forward to eating here all week. However, if you're really that bothered by Kurt's presence feel free to eat elsewhere all on your own."

"Screw you, St James," Sebastian scowled and the other boy winked as well as blowing him a kiss, "come on, Blaine, I'll take you some place special, my treat."

"That's alright, Bastian, I'll stay with Jesse," Blaine said, "in fact, we may as well even join Kurt."

"No, no, don't you dare call for his attention," Sebastian tried to threaten but the shorter boy ignored him as he called out Kurt's name and waved to him enthusiastically.

Hearing his name, Kurt turned and smiled as he spotted Blaine before walking over, bringing two girls with him.

"Blaine, Jesse," Kurt greeted amicably, "Smythe," he acknowledged with a vicious bite in his tone.

"Elizabeth," Sebastian retorted mocking the boy's middle name, consequently finding himself on the receiving end of three sets of death glares from Kurt and his two friends.

"Don't call me that," Kurt warned icily.

"Or what?" Sebastian challenged.

"Or I will cut you," the black girl retorted fiercely while the short girl on Kurt's other side nodded her head trying to look intimidating but mostly just looking a little psychotic.

"It is such a beautiful thing to see _girls _stand up for one another," Sebastian commented casting Kurt a sneer as he implied the newest Warbler member was a female.

"Ignore his taunts, Kurt," the short girl said, "he is simply envious of your talent. Don't let his words get to you."

"Yeah, baby," the black girl in brightly coloured clothing agreed, "he's not even worth your time. Just look at the nerdy way he dresses. Polo-shirts, really, dude, really?"

"I'm terribly sorry, I was so repulsed by your public school stench that I couldn't understand a single word you were saying," Sebastian retorted.

"Just leave it," Kurt said soothingly when the girl made to fire back at Sebastian, "he isn't worth it. Forgive my lack of manners, Blaine, Jesse, this is Mercedes and Rachel, my two favourite girls from McKinley. 'Cedes, Rachel, this is Blaine and Jesse, they go to Dalton."

"Pleasure to meet you," Blaine smiled shaking hands with both of them while Jesse simply nodded, Sebastian standing slightly off to the side scowling at everybody. "We're actually heading to lunch now if you'd care to join us," he offered.

"I'm sure these inferior creatures have other things to do," Sebastian interjected.

"Well, as you seem to be so sorely against the idea of us joining you for lunch," Kurt said glaring at Sebastian, "then by all means we would love to force our company upon you just to irritate you further." He gave a winning smile before making the last few steps to the little restaurant and holding the door open. "Ladies," he said bowing Mercedes and Rachel in first.

"Thank you, kind sir," Blaine grinned stepping through next.

"Thank you, kind sir," Jesse mimicked Blaine's words and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek as swept past.

Sebastian moved forwards to step inside too but Kurt had already entered, leaving the door to swing shut and hit Sebastian roughly on the shoulder.

The group was guided over to a table for six, and as bad luck would have it, Sebastian found himself stuck next to Kurt. He tried convincing Jesse to switch seats with him but his best friend refused, seemingly finding amusement in Sebastian's annoyance.

They all made their orders and conversation formed around the table between the other five while Sebastian glared at everybody. Mercedes seemed to laugh at everything and Rachel seemed incapable of shutting up. He instantly disliked both girls and found them incredibly annoying. However, his intense hatred for the boy beside him ran far deeper. He simply hated everything about Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, right from the hair on his head to the soles of his Doc Martin boots.

"A cheerleader, really?" Blaine asked excitedly and Kurt ducked his head shyly as the two girls gushed about how good he was.

"Cheerleading," Sebastian scoffed, "hardly something to boast about. Any moron can spell out words with their arms."

"Actually, at Nationals, my boy Kurt performed a ten minute Celine Dion number in French," Mercedes informed him, "that act alone won our school the first place trophy."

"That's amazing," Blaine exclaimed as a waitress came over to deliver all their meals to them.

"Shut up with the fanboy act, Blaine, it's embarrassing," Sebastian complained.

"You'll have to excuse my dear friend," Jesse said to the girls apologetically, "he's been a little stressed lately. Sexual frustration."

Rachel choked on her drink and looked rather embarrassed while Mercedes fell into a fit of laughter, Blaine following her example. Sebastian elbowed Jesse in the side before turning his head to check for Kurt's reaction but the boy did nothing other than send him yet another dirty look.

"I'm definitely not giving you a birthday blow-job this year," Sebastian told Jesse.

"You never have done," Jesse replied, "I wouldn't want one from you anyway. Your sex appeal is rapidly falling down to well below zero. Especially with a cheerleader sitting at the table," he winked at Kurt, "you must be pretty flexible."

"He can even stretch his leg up behind his head in skinny jeans," Mercedes stated proudly.

"Sounds hot," Jesse commented, "don't you agree, Bas?" He slipped his hand under the table and palmed Sebastian's crotch, finding that his friend had grown hard as he no doubt imagined the benefits of Kurt being able to get his leg up so high.

"Go to hetero hell," Sebastian retorted shoving Jesse's hand away from his lap.

"I think I'd rather let Kurt take me to homo heaven," Jesse remarked sending bedroom eyes in Kurt's direction, making the porcelain skinned boy flush.

"Don't even think about touching him," Sebastian hissed at his friend.

"Why not?" Jesse asked, his face the picture of amusement, "watch out Kurt, I think Sebastian might want you for himself."

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian snapped as his face grew hot.

"Aww, I think little Bastian has a crush on Kurty," Jesse teased.

Sebastian aimed a hard kick to Jesse's shin under the table before glaring at Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes then storming off without a backwards glance to Kurt.

"Jesse, you shouldn't wind him up like that," Blaine sighed. "He's going to be an even bigger asshole than usual now."

"It was worth it," Jesse laughed, "but seriously, Kurt, I think he's really in to you."

"Well Kurt is most certainly _not _into him," Rachel replied. "Forgive me for saying so, but your friend Sebastian is simply terrible to be around. He's so rude and mean."

"Yeah, I really didn't like the guy," Mercedes said.

"Sebastian isn't all bad," Blaine defended, "he's just a very guarded individual. He's gone through some rough times and the way he behaves is a result of that."

"Really, what happened?" Rachel asked nosily.

"None of Y.B," Jesse told her, "your business," he clarified at her confused look.

"It isn't our place to tell," Blaine explained, "Sebastian doesn't trust easily. I think Jesse and I are the only people he really opens up to and he doesn't even fully let us in. He might seem a little rough around the edges, and I know he acts like a jerk some times, but underneath all that he's a really great guy who just needs people to love him for who he is."

"Whatever, I still say he's a jerk," Mercedes shrugged.

"And Kurt would never consider a relationship with somebody like him, would you Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not," Kurt answered, "besides, he's made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in me. Jesse was just teasing. The only thing between Sebastian Smythe and myself is a mutual dislike."

XXX

Later that day, back at Dalton Academy, Sebastian was writing a History essay when an idea suddenly entered his mind. Dropping his pen, he launched out of his desk chair and out of his dorm room. He marched through the corridor then banged his fist urgently on Jesse's door. As soon as his friend answered, Sebastian grabbed a fistful of his shirt then yanked him down for a quick peck on the lips before dragging him further down the hall to Blaine's room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked after a kiss had been forced to his own mouth and Sebastian dragged Jesse inside, shutting the door behind and directing Blaine to sit on the bed with Jesse.

"I have just had a brilliant idea," Sebastian smirked smugly.

"Ok, you have our attention," Jesse replied, "do elaborate."

"Those movies Blaine forced us to watch this morning, what did they have in common?" Sebastian asked.

"You stopped them all part way through," Jesse shrugged.

"No," Sebastian retorted impatiently, "all those stupid films, no offence Blaine, involved some kind of a bet. 'She's All That', Freddie Prince Junior bet he could turn that dorky girl into the Prom Queen. 'How to lose a guy in 10 days', your precious Matthew bet he could make any girl fall in love with him. 'Cruel Intentions', that devastatingly handsome actor playing Sebastian made a bet with Buffy the Vampire Slayer that he could take sweet innocent Reese Witherspoon's virginity."

"So?" Jesse prompted waiting to hear what the 'brilliant idea' was.

"So," Sebastian said, "I bet you that I can make little Gay Face Hummel fall in love with me and take his virginity within a month and then break his heart in a matter of minutes."

"Sebastian, that's awful," Blaine replied casting his friend a look of deep disappointment.

"Completely awful," Jesse agreed, "not to mention impossible. You don't stand a chance with Kurt."

"Is that so?" Sebastian challenged. "Care to make a bet on that?"

"What, no, of course not," Blaine interrupted, "Jesse, ignore him. Don't let him tempt you into a bet. This is cruel and childish. You're both better than this, just leave Kurt alone."

"Quiet Blaine, the grown-ups are talking," Sebastian said, "well Jesse, are you in on this bet or not?"

"Bas, Blaine's right," Jesse replied, "you're just being cruel. Kurt doesn't deserve it."

"Afraid you'll lose?" Sebastian asked, his smirk growing wider as he knew his friend wouldn't be able to resist accepting a challenge after hearing such a comment.

"I _never _lose," Jesse responded standing up from the bed, "so… how much?"

"Guys come on, don't do this," Blaine begged them as the other two settled their arrangements.

"And don't even think about telling Kurt what we're up to," Sebastian warned Blaine, "we'll never return your Harry Potter DVDs if you do."

"But if you keep quiet, then we'll give you your DVDs back after the month is up and we'll watch them with you as much as you like," Jesse promised.

"And if you keep your pretty mouth shut I'll buy you all the bow-ties and hair gel you want for the next year," Sebastian said.

"This is so wrong," Blaine sighed shaking his head at the two of them, "I don't even want to look at you right now. Get out of my room please."

"I suppose I should get going," Sebastian replied, "I need to work on getting into Hummel's pants after all."

"You'll never win, Sebastian," Jesse taunted, "you've yet to lose but the victory is already mine."

"If such a thing is so easily achievable in a poorly made chick-flick then I can make it work with Princess Hummel in real life." Sebastian insisted arrogantly.

"This is a bad idea," Blaine told them, his words going ignored, "you two don't understand," he said just as Sebastian and Jesse left his dorm room together. "You never watched the endings," Blaine said quietly, nobody to hear his words other than himself, "the asshole who makes the bet ends up falling in love… Wait, if Sebastian does this, he'll end up falling in love with Kurt. That'll be really good for him." Blaine smiled and decided that there would be no need to tell Kurt about the bet as Sebastian would fall in love with him for real and everything would work out perfectly. Then he'd get his Harry Potter DVDs back.

**To be continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reading/reviewing**

**Again, I will try to update as soon as I can, but having a social life really takes away quality writing time. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Waking up the next morning, Sebastian was fully determined to make a start on winning Kurt Hummel's affections. The sooner he could make the new boy fall in love with him and spread his legs the better. He was confident he would win the bet and was most looking forward to the look on Jesse's face when he collected his winnings. If there was one thing Jesse hated, it was losing. Sebastian also hoped that after being mistreated by him, Kurt might run away back to whatever repulsive public school he came from. That way he'd never have to see the little gay face he so despised ever again.

"This plan is perfect," Sebastian stated to his mirror reflection, "I'll be able to win this stupid bet by the end of the day."

Getting dressed, he opted for his tightest pair of trousers to really emphasise the bulge in his pants and show off the shape of his ass. He automatically reached for a polo-shirt before remembering how that Mercedes girl had mocked the clothing choice the day before. Placing the polo-shirt back, Sebastian opted for a silk black shirt instead, leaving the top few buttons undone. He rolled the sleeves back up to his elbows and then got to work on styling his hair.

"I'd totally fuck me," Sebastian commented as he checked himself out in the mirror, "and when that little gay virgin sees me he'll fall to his knees and beg me to make him a real man."

Leaving his dorm room, he prowled through the corridors with the intention of heading towards the breakfast hall in search of Kurt. However, luck seemed to be on his side that morning as Kurt happened to emerge from his own dorm room just as Sebastian was passing by.

"Well, well, don't you look fuckable this morning," Sebastian leered setting his hands at Kurt's waist and whispering his words into the boy's ear as he locked his dorm room door.

"Please remove your meerkat hands from my waist," Kurt replied sounding irritated, "it's too early in the morning for me to deal with your horrible personality. My body needs a generous helping of coffee as soon as possible."

"Are you asking me on a coffee date, Kurt Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked sweeping round to stand face to face with the other teen then trapping him up against the wall outside his dorm.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt questioned scowling back at him.

"Drunk on lust," Sebastian winked back as his lips formed into a devilish smirk.

"Might I interject before you say anything further to embarrass yourself?" Kurt asked before continuing before Sebastian could speak anyway. "Allow me to be honest, Sebastian Smythe, I don't like you. You're rude and arrogant with ridiculous hair and an infuriating meerkat face. Now I consider myself to be a mature individual so I will be sure to maintain a sense of civility towards you during Warbler meetings but that is all. I do not wish to spend any social time with you or even converse with you unnecessarily. And I most certainly do not want to join you on a coffee date. Please remove yourself from my presence now."

"I see, playing hard to get," Sebastian said with an incline of his head as he took a step back from Kurt, "well keep it up for as long as you can, Hummel. Nobody can resist me for long, but I'll certainly enjoy the challenge of trying to win you over…" he flicked his eyes up and down Kurt's body, "and then bend you over."

Kurt flushed slightly and rolled his eyes not looking at all impressed with Sebastian's attempts of seduction. He opened his mouth partially as though to make a retort before shaking his head and letting his mouth full shut again. Silently, with a stony expression, Kurt made to walk away but before he could get past, Sebastian leaned in to drop a kiss to his cheek.

"You're repulsive," Kurt snapped whacking Sebastian in the chest then instantly wiping the spot on his cheek where Sebastian's lips had just been.

Sebastian took a few moments to smile to himself in amusement as Kurt stalked away. He then straightened his shoulders and followed his way on to the breakfast hall. Along the way, he was joined by Jesse who immediately asked him if he'd made any form of approach towards Kurt yet.

"Be prepared to pay up soon, Jesse," Sebastian commented smugly as the pair swaggered through the building side by side, "I'm already well on my way to winning our little bet. This very morning I managed to earn myself a kiss from our gay faced little princess."

"If you forced the kiss on him it doesn't count," Jesse replied and Sebastian frowned a little, a fact that did not go undetected by Jesse. "It was a forced kiss wasn't it," Jesse sniggered, "come on, Bas; tell me the truth so I can laugh at you and your epic failure."

"There is no failure here," Sebastian insisted, "I'll still be the one to win our little game. And if you must know, I bestowed a gentle kiss to that ex-public school boy's cheek. He definitely enjoyed the attention. I'm sure he only left so quickly because the feel of my lips upon his skin gave him a boner."

"He wiped his cheek after you kissed him and hastily walked away didn't he?" Jesse guessed.

"Shut up," Sebastian grumbled before leading the way into the breakfast hall, "how does Hummel take his coffee?"

"Oh no, I can't offer you that kind of helpful information," Jesse told him, "it would be helping the competition and I would thereby damage my own chances of P.V… proving victorious."

"You suck, St. James," Sebastian complained.

"Indeed I do," Jesse nodded proudly, "and I'm good at it."

The two friends shared a smirk before Jesse joined the queue to select himself a cooked breakfast and Sebastian made his way to the coffee maker and took a guess at making a cup of coffee the way he thought Kurt would like it. Satisfied with the cup he had produced, Sebastian grabbed a banana from the fruit tray before striving towards the table Kurt was seated at along with Blaine, Wes and David.

"Good morning boys," Sebastian greeted them all forcing David out of the seat beside Kurt so he could sit there himself. "Kurt Hummel, allow me to apologise for my untoward behaviour this morning. I made you a cup of coffee in the hopes of earning your forgiveness," he said pushing the cup towards the countertenor.

"You don't even have any idea how I take my coffee," Kurt pointed out to him, "I'd rather get my own thank you."

"Just try it, princess," Sebastian insisted.

"Only if you take a sip first," Kurt compromised, "that way I can be certain it doesn't contain poison."

"Relax, China Doll," Jesse reassured as he joined the group at the table, "Bas would never poison anyone. He's a cute little meerkat really."

"Don't call me a meerkat," Sebastian snapped at him before taking hold of the coffee cup and taking a small sip, "there, no poison, now will you try it?"

"Very well," Kurt agreed extending his hand for the coffee, Sebastian deliberately letting their fingers brush together as he passed it over.

Seemingly unaffected by the touch of Sebastian's fingers, Kurt took a tentative sip. As he swallowed the hot liquid down, his eyes widened in surprise and he darted his tongue out to lick at his lower lip before taking a longer gulp from his drink.

"I take it you're enjoying the hot beverage I so kindly made for you?" Sebastian asked cockily.

"I will admit that by some lucky fluke you managed to prepare my coffee just how I like it," Kurt conceded, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Sebastian winked, "of course I now expect you to return the favour. You owe me a coffee, Kurt Hummel. I refuse to drink the school's coffee though. It has to be coffee from the Lima Bean. Lunch time today, I'll drive us down. Consider it a date," he grinned before peeling his banana and eating it in a very suggestive manner.

"Not a date," Kurt replied pushing the half-drunk coffee away from him, "sorry Smythe, you're not my type… at all."

With that said Kurt pushed away from the table and made his way out of the breakfast hall, leaving Jesse to splutter and laugh at the affronted look on Sebastian's face over being rejected.

"He's just playing hard to get," Sebastian sulked glaring at Jesse, "it makes getting with him more of a challenge that's all. And I am more than up for such a challenge," he said as he rose to his feet.

"So I see," Jesse laughed pointing to the obvious excited bulge in his friend's pants. "How can being rejected by Kurt turn you on like that?"

Sebastian couldn't think of a comeback so he just adjusted himself in his pants and left.

"Are we missing something?" David asked of Jesse and Blaine after Sebastian had gone.

"It's nothing to worry about," Blaine answered, "everything will work out just fine in the end."

"Is something going on with Kurt and Sebastian?" David asked, a smile lighting up his face.

"Perhaps," Jesse replied, "Kurt just doesn't know it yet."

"The Warblers will not be negatively affected by anything going on though right?" Wes demanded to know.

"Not at all," Blaine assured, "just stay out of this situation, Wes, let things happen naturally. I think that's the best thing to do. It could be really good for Bastian and for Kurt."

XXX

Elsewhere, Sebastian was feeling rather disoriented. He wasn't used to failing to win the affections of another boy. He could even capture the interest of a straight male if he did things right. Yet for some reason, Kurt Hummel seemed immune to his charms and devastatingly good looks.

That morning, he was confident that he could win the bet by the end of the day. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. Hopefully his chances of winning the bet would improve by the end of the week. For Sebastian Smythe, losing really wasn't an option. He needed a new approach to winning Kurt Hummel's affections as being overly sexual with the boy was failing epically.

"The gay faced virgin is going to demand romance I just know it," Sebastian muttered to himself, "ok, no problem with that. I can do romance. Think Sebastian, what is considered romantic? Rimming? Blow-jobs? Public sex? No, no, you're on the wrong track Sebastian."

He headed outside to walk about the Dalton Academy gardens, hoping the scenery would inspire him to get romantic. Considering he was only really looking at grass and a concrete bench or two overlooking a neatly maintained flowerbed, it actually seemed to work.

"I'll sing for him," Sebastian decided to himself, "I'll prepare a song to perform to him in Warbler rehearsal. That'll have him drooling at my feet and begging for my cock."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I will never own Glee**

**As always, thank you very much for reviewing**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again : (**

**This story might be on hiatus for a while**

**But as I've said before, I WILL finish**

**For now, hope you enjoy and I will try and write/update whenever I can until I can get laptop access regularly again**

**Chapter 7**

Throughout the day, Sebastian tried to catch Kurt's eye as often as possible without much success. At lunch time, he made another attempt at convincing Kurt to join him for a coffee at the Lima Bean. He liked to think that he was making some progress while Jesse liked to point out that he was still failing miserably.

Irritated that Kurt wasn't magically falling into his arms, Sebastian decided to stay out of the other boy's way while he worked on preparing a song to sing to him next Warbler rehearsal. He decided that the time apart would make Kurt miss his flirtatious words and seductive looks.

On Monday, Sebastian spent the morning deliberately staying out of Kurt's way. By the afternoon, he was taking longer routes to some of his classes just so he could walk past Kurt once, twice or even three times. In the few classes they shared, Sebastian raced to the door when the lesson was over so he could press himself against Kurt's back and graze his hand across the boy's ass. He received angry glares and surprisingly painful hits to the chest every time he did it, but it all seemed so worth it.

In the final lesson of the day, Sebastian managed to get the seat beside Kurt. The china-skinned boy cast him a look of deep disgust but Sebastian merely smiled pleasantly at him before turning his concentration to his work. Every now and then, Kurt would send him suspicious looks, obviously expecting Sebastian to say or do something, but he kept his focus on his studies and pretty much ignored Kurt's existence.

"Perhaps we could walk to Warbler rehearsal together?" Sebastian asked politely as the lesson ended and they packed their books away. "It makes sense after all as we're both going in that direction anyway."

"No thank you," Kurt replied staring at Sebastian untrustingly and heading away on his own, clutching tight to the strap of his messenger bag.

Sebastian frowned a little at the dismissal before following a little way behind Kurt, taking the time to admire the boy's ass as he mentally went over the lyrics of the song he was planning to perform. Entering the choir room, he found that Wes already had his gavel at the ready, calling the other boys to order and demanding that they get to work on vocal warm-ups.

"Hey Wesley," Sebastian called as he swaggered into the room, leaning against the doorframe in a way that made his body even more alluring than usual, "I'd like to perform a song I've been working on."

"Our schedule is very busy today," Wes told him, "I don't think we'll have time to…"

"Just sit down and enjoy the show, Wesley," Sebastian interrupted slipping a C.D with the backing track out of his bag and handing it over to Trent. "I'd like to dedicate this performance to our newest Warbler member. Kurt Hummel, consider this a formal welcome," he winked while Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the seat he was perched on.

Nodding to Trent that he was ready, Sebastian dropped his bag at his feet, stripped off his blazer and loosened his tie before starting to sing and dance.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away,_" Sebastian sang while Nick and Jeff sang the 'dance with me' back up sections. "_I wanna rock your body, please stay. You don't have to admit you wanna play. Just let me rock you till the break of day._"

Personally, Sebastian felt that he was giving an excellent performance and he was perfectly aware that a few of his fellow Warblers were having to adjust themselves in their pants. However, Kurt didn't seem to be aroused by the show at all. He just seemed irritated and insulted.

"_See it appears to me,_" Sebastian continued to sing despite the disapproving looks Kurt was shooting at him, "_you like the way I move. I tell you what I'm gonna do, pull you close to share my groove._"

Before he could finish the song, Kurt stood up and had the nerve to walk out.

"That rude little bitch," Sebastian complained not bothering to finish the song now that Kurt had left.

"I'm sorry Bas, the China Doll clearly didn't want to share your groove," Jesse told him with a smirk, "but for what it's worth I thought you were F.A.F… fit as fuck."

Snatching up his bag, Sebastian followed Kurt's departure out the door and stormed down the corridor to catch up with him.

"Hey, Princess Gay Face!" Sebastian called out and Kurt sped up his footsteps meaning that Sebastian had to run to catch up to him. "What the hell was that?" He demanded to know taking hold of Kurt's forearm and forcing him round so they were face to face. "I go out of my way to try and be nice to you, to offer you a romantic gesture, and you just get up and walk out. Did they forget to teach you manners at that filthy public school you came from?"

"Be nice?" Kurt repeated scathingly. "Romantic gesture? Are you socially incompetent in some way? Seriously Smythe, are you? Singing 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake is not in any way romantic."

"Damn it, I knew 'Sexy Back' would have been a better choice," Sebastian sighed, "I'll just sing it to you now." He cleared his throat. "_I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around,_" he twirled Kurt round and forced him up against the wall before pressing himself up against the other boy's back, "_and I'll pick up the slack._" Kurt roughly forced him away looking ready to yell at him but Sebastian continued singing. "_Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, it's just that no-one makes me feel this way._"

"Just shut up, you're embarrassing yourself," Kurt hissed at him before roughly barging past him and heading back towards the choir room.

"Now, now, Kurt Elizabeth there's no need to be rude," Sebastian called after him as he quickly fell in to step beside him, "didn't your dear old mummy teach you to be polite?"

Kurt came to a sudden stand-still, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his entire posture stiffened in such a way that Sebastian could actually feel that he'd said something intensely wrong. The pale-skinned boy's jaw was clenched and his eyes seemed a shade darker than normal.

"Whatever I said, I'm sorry," Sebastian told him feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"You're such an asshole, do you know that?" Kurt asked fiercely through clenched teeth.

"A few people may have mentioned it," Sebastian replied quietly.

"I don't know what your game is, Sebastian," Kurt said, "but play it with somebody else."

"There is no game," Sebastian lied and Kurt actually let out a snort of disbelief.

"Oh please," Kurt spat at him, "on my first day here you made it quite clear that you didn't like me. Then all of a sudden you start flirting and making me coffee and dedicating songs to me. Then before my mind even has time to process all of that you're back to your usual smarmy self and calling me derogatory names like Princess Gay Face or mocking my middle name you insensitive brain-dead Neanderthal."

"Well what mother gives their son a girly middle name?" Sebastian asked incredulously earning himself another dark glare. He was fully prepared to send a vicious glare back when he noticed a wounded look hiding somewhere behind Kurt's glare. It didn't take Sebastian too long to make the connection. "Elizabeth, that's your mother's name isn't it? That's why it bothers you. You feel like I'm mocking your mother. Well, Kurt, I can assure you that I'm not. I'm sure your mother is a wonderful lady even if she did give birth to the gayest human being alive." The pained expression marring Kurt's features wasn't going away. "Your mother isn't around anymore is she?" Sebastian guessed and Kurt remained still as a statue and quiet as a mouse, not giving an answer. "Well you're probably better off without her. I mean who needs parents? So what happened? Did she run away with another man? Get sent to prison? Abandon you when she realised your gay face wasn't going to turn straight?"

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and Sebastian felt a stab of guilt as he caught sight of them. He made to reach his hand out to Kurt's shoulder, just as a gesture of comfort, nothing more. Before he did, Kurt closed his eyes, took a breath and swallowed before walking onwards back to the choir room. Sebastian remained where he was, uncertain as to what was going on in Kurt's mind but understanding that the subject of Kurt's mother was a sensitive matter.

For a moment, his thoughts turned to his own parents but he quickly shook the thoughts away. He then carried on to the choir room to face Wes' wrath over causing a disruption to the rehearsal schedule. Only pretending to listen to Wes' lecture, Sebastian glanced over to Kurt. His posture was still a little tense, but there was no evidence that he had been near tears as he helped Nick and Trent with their dance moves.

"Have you seduced him and broken his heart yet?" Jesse asked coming up behind Sebastian and draping an arm around his neck.

"Go fuck yourself with your big black dildo," Sebastian retorted.

"So that would be a no," Jesse replied smugly and Sebastian let out a tut and rolled his eyes. "Oh my poor little meerkat friend," Jesse sighed dramatically, "why don't you just save yourself a world of embarrassment and admit defeat now?"

"Never, I will win," Sebastian insisted.

"That's highly unlikely," Jesse said, "but your determination is oddly adorable." He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips and delivering a playful spank to his ass before joining Blaine with dancing on the table tops.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for your reviews and for being patient**

**Yay a new chapter (finally!) hope it doesn't disappoint**

**I still have limited writing time so updates will still be slow but I hope to get the next chapter up quicker than it took for this one but I can't make any promises**

**Chapter 8**

The school week had passed by and before Sebastian knew it, it was another Saturday morning. He had made no further progress with Kurt and was no closer to winning the bet he had made with Jesse. Back when they'd made the bet, the agreement had been that Sebastian would have a month to make Kurt fall in love with him, take his virginity and then break his heart. One week had already been wasted and Sebastian only had three weeks left to succeed. It was starting to seem impossible, but Sebastian Smythe refused to give up.

As usual, Sebastian made his way to Blaine's dorm room to watch movies with him and Jesse. This week, it was Jesse's turn to select the movie. Lying stomach down beside Jesse on the bed, Sebastian stared blankly at the television screen for no more than ten minutes before getting up and quietly exiting the room, ignoring his two friends calling after him asking what was wrong.

Walking briskly through the school corridors, Sebastian made his way to the door that he was fairly confident led to Kurt's bedroom. He rapped his knuckles on the wood but there was no answer. Reaching his hand out, he yanked on the door knob and gave a shove but the door had been locked. Making a clucking noise with his tongue, he sized up the door, seriously considering trying to kick it down before shaking his head and walking away.

He was three steps away from his own room before he whirled around and paced back to Kurt's dorm and enlisted the aid of a younger student that was passing by and had him help pick the lock. Rewarding the younger boy with a quick little kiss (no tongue, he was only just thirteen) Sebastian sent him on his way before entering Kurt's dorm room, effectively invading the boy's privacy.

In some ways, Kurt's dorm room was just what Sebastian would have suspected. In other ways, it simply wasn't. The layout of the room was much the same as his own and every other dorm room at Dalton. The walls were painted the same shade of magnolia and earl grey and the wardrobe and desk were of the same mahogany. The bed was the same size as every other bed at the Academy with the same navy coloured bed sheets.

Before entering, Sebastian had prepared himself for something sparkly and bright blinding colours. He imagined the room to be littered with girly gossip magazines and numerous hair and skin products strewn all over the floor and piles of designer clothing.

However, there wasn't a sign of anything bright and sparkly on display and the room was perfectly tidy. Sebastian assumed Kurt's clothes were all neatly placed away in the wardrobe as the only item of clothing in sight was the silk pyjamas folded carefully on the edge of Kurt's bed. At a quick glance around, Sebastian discovered that his suspicious of hair and skin products were correct, but all the bottles of product were neatly arranged on Kurt's desk, a small stack of neatly placed magazines right beside it.

Stepping further into the room and taking the time to explore, Sebastian found a selection of photo frames arranged on the windowsill. Picking them up individually, Sebastian studied the images. The first picture was a group photo. Scanning his eyes over the picture, Sebastian quickly found Kurt with his hand on his hip, a pout on his lips and a feather in his hat. Next to him was the girl Sebastian recognised as Mercedes and he spotted a widely beaming Rachel standing at the front hand-in-hand with a much taller boy. Seeing that the photo was taken by a piano, Sebastian guessed the people in the photo were members of Kurt's old Glee Club. He took the time to appreciate that the blonde boy and the boy with the mohawk were both very good-looking before setting the picture back in its place.

Next, Sebastian picked up a photo that depicted Kurt with large rough looking man dressed in flannel and a baseball cap. The two men had an arm wrapped around one another, their eyes meeting each other as they seemed to share a laugh over something. At first glance, Kurt and the older man couldn't have looked more different, but the longer Sebastian stared at the photo, the more he began to see a likeness between them. They had the same eyes and there was something strikingly similar about their smiles. Taking notice of the scenery behind Kurt, Sebastian realised the photo was taken in a garage; he could even see a sign bearing the words 'Hummel's Tyres and Lube'. As odd as it initially seemed, the man in the photo had to be Kurt's father.

Moving on to the third framed photo, Sebastian found the familiar face of Kurt dressed in a smart suit standing beside his father, also in a suit. Beside them was a kind-faced woman in a wedding dress and the tall boy from Kurt's old Glee Club.

The wedding was clearly recent and seeing no similarities between Kurt and the woman in the white dress, Sebastian concluded that she was not Kurt's birthmother. Looking to the last photo, Sebastian found himself staring down at the image of a pretty woman with ivory skin and the same shaped nose as Kurt.

"Elizabeth," Sebastian guessed carefully setting down the photo of Kurt's mother. Although he didn't know for sure, Sebastian sensed that Kurt's mother was dead.

Turning away from the windowsill, Sebastian occupied himself by looking through Kurt's wardrobe. There was a ridiculous amount of shoes and clothing in there and Sebastian was sure the boy probably had even more stored in his bedroom at home. He even tried on a few of Kurt's hats before coming across a football jersey with a number 3 on it along with what was clearly Kurt's old cheerleading outfit. He was a little confused as to why Kurt had bought an old cheerleading uniform to Dalton with him but he was hardly going to interrogate the boy about it later.

Shutting the wardrobe door shut, Sebastian looked through Kurt's collection of books, films and before sitting in the desk chair. He picked up random bottles of product before selecting a lemon-scented shower gel and stowing it away in his pocket. Opening a drawer, his hands found a black journal that was clearly a diary. He fingered the spiral edge, sorely tempted to open the pages and read every single word. Instead, Sebastian tucked the journal back into the drawer and quietly left the room.

Stopping back at his own dorm, Sebastian placed the stolen shower gel on his desk before grabbing his wallet, keys and cell phone. He then made his way outside, slipped into his car and drove around aimlessly for half an hour before finding himself parked outside the Lima Bean. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a few moments before stepping out of the car.

He intended to head straight into the Lima Bean to order himself a cup of coffee when an irritating but familiar voice invaded his ears. Turning round to investigate where the noise had come from and identify who it was, Sebastian caught sight of that Rachel girl. She was clutching the hand of a pretty blonde girl, the two of them crying and pleading with three large jocks to stop.

Sebastian was about to turn and walk away when he heard Kurt's voice make a bitchy retort. He could hear Kurt but he couldn't see them and could only assume that he was surrounded by the three large jocks, and they did not seem to appreciate the genius of Kurt's scathing insult.

The second he heard Kurt's voice, Sebastian's feet had already begun moving him towards the scene but he wasn't there in time to prevent the first punch or the first kick. He wasn't even there in time to prevent the second blow, or third, or fourth. But he got there as quick as he could, throwing himself into the fray.

He would have liked to have kicked the shit out of the three jocks and then swooped Kurt into his arms like a superhero. But instead he found himself standing protectively in front of Kurt, forcing him out of the way and taking the beating in his place. Pain shot through his kneecaps as he was kicked to the floor and his jaw ached as a jock's fist introduced itself to it. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth and as much as he wanted to be a man and fight back, his body simply curled itself into a protective ball, his hands blocking his face as he was repeatedly punched and kicked.

Luckily, it only lasted for thirty or forty seconds and no real damage was done, but Sebastian still ended up a shaking mess on the floor, his pride very much wounded. He was ashamed to realise that a few tears had been shed and he quickly wiped them away, dearly hoping that nobody had seen. A distant jeer of 'faggot' met his ears and the word made him flinch but he knew the jocks were heading in the opposite direction now.

"Is he dead?" The blonde girl asked prodding her fingers at him.

"Of course not, Brittany," Kurt reassured before crouched down to Sebastian's level and quickly checked over his injuries, "are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Sebastian snapped, wincing as more pain shot through his jaw. "Fuck," he swore wiping at his mouth and chin with his sleeve, finding blood on his jacket when he pulled his arm back.

"We should get him checked out at the hospital," Rachel suggested frantically as she knelt at his other side, placing his fingers at his neck to check his pulse, "and we ought to report this homophobic attack to the police."

"No," Sebastian objected shooting her a glare as best as he could since one of his eyes was swelling up and no doubt bruised already, "I don't need the hospital and we're not going to the police."

"Well then at least let me contact your parents," Rachel said taking out her cell phone as though preparing to tap in their number, "I'll explain to them what happened and then they can come and make sure you're alright. They'll be so concerned when they hear. What's their number?"

"Oh, it's 0800 fuck off and don't bother calling again later," Sebastian retorted sarcastically before forcing himself to his feet, shaking Brittany and Kurt off as they tried to help him stand, "I'm fine," he insisted even though his body was still aching. He kept his head down, avoiding eye-contact with the three of them, too embarrassed about being beaten up to look at them properly.

"Rachel's right," Kurt said gently, "your parents should now about what's happened."

"Like they'll give a fuck," Sebastian muttered, missing the look on Kurt's face when he heard what he said. "Brittany is it?" He asked through gritted teeth and Brittany nodded, her eyes sadly looking over at all the bruises and cuts that were visible on Sebastian's face. "Pleasure to meet you," he forced himself to say before turning to Rachel, "and Rachel, it's been too long," he said sarcastically, "Kurt, I'll see you back at school."

"Wait," Kurt called as Sebastian began to hobble back towards his car, "I… I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't hit me," Sebastian pointed out as he continued to limp.

"But it was my fault," Kurt replied guiltily, "you stepped in to protect me."

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking," Sebastian drawled as he staggered on.

"Sebastian I… I… you…" Kurt trailed off clearly unsure what to say. "How about that coffee?" Kurt managed to offer, "As a thank you, my treat."

Sebastian's aching jaw fell open and his eyes widened in shock. His previous attempts to get anywhere with Kurt Hummel had failed abysmally, including his decision to dedicate a song to him. Now, he hadn't even tried to get closer to Kurt in anyway and the boy was offering him the chance to do so. Maybe this bet thing wasn't so impossible after all. He didn't need to sing or be flirtatious to impress Kurt; he just needed to get beaten up by some jocks in front of him.

"Sure," Sebastian nodded dumbly, "I'd like that."

Kurt smiled, only a little awkwardly before tentatively holding out his hand to Sebastian so he could help him walk along. The two girls walked behind them and the four of them queued up together waiting to make their coffee orders, Brittany talking about somebody named Lord Tubbington.

"Lord Tubbington?" Sebastian asked. "I'm taking advanced history and I've never heard of such a man."

"He isn't a man," Kurt explained. "He's Brittany's cat."

"Oh, because that makes so much more sense," Sebastian commented to himself.

After placing their coffee orders, Brittany and Rachel sat at a table together and Sebastian followed Kurt to a table for two tucked out of the way granting them a little more privacy. Sitting down gingerly, Sebastian caught sight of his reflection in the window and discovered he looked rather small and pathetic. He had hoped he would look brave or perhaps a little dangerous but no. He simply looked like a teenage boy who had been beaten up by three larger and stronger boys.

Sitting opposite one another, Sebastian and Kurt quietly sipped at their coffees unsure what to say to each other.

"I could have taken those jocks, you know," Sebastian finally said, "I could have put them in hospital for weeks if I wanted to. I just didn't want to scare the girls with such extreme violence, they seemed very distressed already."

Kurt smiled weakly, clearly not believing the lie.

"You were very brave," Kurt told him, "and I know we're not really friends but… it means a lot to me that you stepped in to help. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sebastian replied. He considered sending Kurt a charming smile but he wasn't sure he could produce one when his jaw was still throbbing.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt questioned hesitantly and intrigued, Sebastian gave a nod. "Why did you come and save me? You could have just walked away, most people would have done, but instead you took a beating for me. You don't even like me."

"I couldn't just stand there and let those jerks hurt you," Sebastian shrugged. "And I _do _like you, princess. I just like irritating you a whole lot more." He allowed himself a small snigger and a gulp of coffee before catching sight of the way Kurt was looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, his tone automatically turning flirtatious.

"I've always been a judgemental person," Kurt commented, "most of the time my instincts about an individual are correct. Very few people surprise me but I have to admit that you're one of them. Sebastian Smythe, you're a puzzle wrapped up in a mystery."

"And I'm hot right?" Sebastian asked with a wink and he was sure he caught a flicker of amusement cross Kurt's features.

"Well I suppose you're not entirely repulsive," Kurt answered with a smile and even though it hurt his jaw, Sebastian smiled back.

"They look cute," Brittany sighed from where she sat across the room with Rachel. "They should totally date and make adorable gay babies."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Brittany," Rachel responded. "While I am grateful for Sebastian stepping in to help Kurt today, I don't think he is appropriate boyfriend material for my best gay."

"He reminds me of Santana," Brittany said dreamily continuing to watch the two Dalton boys, "except he has a real penis instead of a strap-on or a dildo."

"Eww," Rachel remarked.

"He just needs to be loved," Brittany said decisively, "they both do."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-Yeah, I still don't own Glee, it sucks, but I'm managing to cope**

**Thank you very much for all your kind reviews and continued support of this story**

**Chapter 9**

Upon seeing Sebastian's beaten form, the first thing Jesse did was double over laughing, Blaine shooting him a reproachful glare for doing so.

"That's a great look for you, Bas," Jesse joked, "seriously; I've never seen you look so stunningly gorgeous. That bruising really brings out the colour of your eyes."

"Jesse, it isn't funny," Blaine reprimanded taking a step closer to Sebastian and surveying his injuries more closely.

"No, it's hilarious," Jesse guffawed, "please tell me that Kurt did that."

"Well he certainly had something to do with it," Sebastian replied and Jesse's eyes glimmered happily at the news.

"I knew it," Jesse claimed, "Kurt kicked your ass. I knew I really liked that boy. Wow, he can sure throw one impressive punch. Now come on, Casanova, tell us why he did it."

"I didn't," Kurt answered from behind Jesse.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked as he and Jesse looked to Kurt for an explanation while Sebastian stared at the floor.

"A group of jocks seemed intent on beating me up for their own entertainment," Kurt said bitterly. "Luckily for me Sebastian stepped in and spared me what would surely have been an agonising trip to the emergency room."

"You mean you were queer-bashed?" Jesse asked Sebastian bluntly, looking furious now.

"That isn't how I would phrase it," Sebastian shrugged, squinting out of his blackened eye. "I like to think I taught those homophobes a lesson."

"And what exactly did you teach them by letting them use you as a punching bag?" Jesse asked taking his friends face lightly in his hands and truly taking in the sight of his injuries. "Had I been there by your side I would have unleashed some truly soul-destroying insults before throwing an almighty punch that would have those mutants on the floor C.L.B… crying like babies."

"I'd have had your back too, Seb," Blaine offered rubbing Sebastian's arm.

"No need, I got in my share of hits," Sebastian lied.

"How many of them were there?" Blaine asked.

"Eight," Sebastian lied, causing Jesse and Blaine to offer him more sympathy while Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head a little but didn't reveal the truth that it had only been three.

"So China Doll," Jesse exclaimed turning to face Kurt, "it looks like bruised and beaten Bas here is your hero. Just how are you going to repay him for his selfless good deed?"

"We had coffee together," Kurt said.

"Coffee," Jesse scoffed, "that hardly makes up for our Sebastian taking on eight gorillas to save your pert little ass."

"I have to say I agree," Blaine added, "I'd suggest the two of you at least go out to dinner."

Sebastian lifted his eyes to look to Kurt for his response, waiting with baited breath.

"Um…" Kurt looked hesitant and Sebastian felt himself begin to deflate at what was sure to be another rejection from one Kurt Hummel. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Really?" Jesse and Blaine asked together, both clearly shocked that Kurt had actually agreed.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed, and Sebastian would have smirked smugly had his jaw not been aching. "Why not?" He asked with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Well I could actually give you a long list of reasons why not," Jesse said, "but my opinion need not be heard in this instance. You two gorgeous boys should have a lovely meal together, look absolutely fabulous and just remember one thing…" he trailed off and draped one arm over Kurt's shoulder and the other lightly over Sebastian's. "Misbehave!" he exclaimed before pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek and then a light peck to Sebastian's forehead. "Now come along, Blaine," Jesse continued taking the shorter boys arm, "let's find a mirror so we can admire ourselves and practice show faces."

As Jesse and Blaine left, leaving Sebastian with only Kurt for company, an aura of awkwardness settled around them. Sebastian turned his gaze to the floor while Kurt fiddled with the sleeves of his cuffs.

"Um, I'll meet you outside your dorm room at six," Sebastian mumbled quietly before walking away, his usual arrogance and swagger currently absent.

XXX

At four-thirty, Sebastian slowly sank down into a luxurious bubble bath, releasing a prolonged sigh as the fragrant water washed over his aching body. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before clamping his finger and thumb down on his nose then dipping below the water. Holding his breath, he remained under the bath water for a few seconds before rising back up, releasing the hold on his nose and eagerly drawing oxygen back into his body.

"Now, now, Sebastian," Jesse chided teasingly as he invited himself into his friend's bathroom, "a bubble bath is simply not complete without a scented candle."

"I don't want a scented candle," Sebastian retorted.

"Tough," Jesse replied setting the chocolate scented candle safely on the edge of the bathtub, an orange flame already dancing happily on the wick.

"To what do I owe the interruption?" Sebastian asked looking at his fully clothed friend through one good eye and one bruised black eye.

"I have taken it upon myself to help you prepare for your date with the China Doll this evening," Jesse informed him offering a winning show smile.

"In that case, remove your sweet little behind from my dorm room," Sebastian ordered only to be ignored. "I don't need your help with wooing Kurt Hummel; I can charm the gay little gay face all by myself. I've seduced royalty I'll have you know."

"So you claim," Jesse said with a roll of his eyes, clearly not believing the statement. "And winning the affections of the ever lovely Kurt Hummel is going to be more challenging than you think. As your friend it is my duty to help you. If we fail to get Kurt playing with your mini warbler you will be crushed and lose all self-worth. Then we'll be one man down when the Warblers compete and if we don't win I will be devastated and I will do whatever it takes to avoid such a thing."

"Why would you help me try to win Kurt over?" Sebastian asked suspiciously. "We're betting against one another. When I seduce him and break his heart you'll owe me my winnings. You're supposed to do what you can to stop me from proving victorious. That's the point of a bet, Jesse."

"Yeah, I got bored of the bet; it's so last week." Jesse commented dipping his hand into the bath water and splashing Sebastian's face. "Now I want to help you and our newest warbler member get a sickeningly romantic happy ending."

"Oh Jesse, Blaine and his girly movies have been a bad influence on you," Sebastian replied scooping up a handful of bath bubbles and smearing them over Jesse's hair, causing the boy to release a shriek of despair.

"My hair, my hair, my hair!" Jesse repeated as he rushed to the sink to try and repair the damage. "I need to wash and groom immediately," he announced before stripping off in front of the boy in the bathtub and then hopping in to the walk-in shower.

By five o'clock, Jesse and Sebastian were lounging on Sebastian's bed with towels around their waists and droplets of water still trickling down their bodies.

"I must confess, I've grown rather fond of Kurt Hummel," Jesse admitted. "I don't wish to have any part in this bet. It's cruel."

"What?" Sebastian remarked disbelievingly. "The Jesse St James I know loves the opportunity to be cruel."

"Indeed I do," Jesse nodded, "particularly when it comes to destroying the competition or making substitute teachers cry… but Kurt isn't the competition. He's one of our own and I have to be completely honest, I think he's adorable."

"Well I think he's annoying and arrogant and the little talent he has is largely overrated," Sebastian said. "Besides, he came from a public school. That in itself is something to be frowned upon."

"Blaine also came from a public school," Jesse pointed out, "but you never wanted to deliberately hurt and humiliate him. You didn't even want to have sex with him, not seriously. You may have flirted with him constantly but you've never had a genuine interest in Blaine just like you never have with me. Of all the age appropriate gay teens the world has to offer, Blaine and I remain the only two you don't actually want to fuck."

"You and Blaine are different," Sebastian shrugged, "I… if you repeat what I'm about to say to another living soul I will shave your head… but I really do care about you two. And you're the only people in my life who have ever truly cared for me. I never want to lose you two. And I'm not going to risk my friendship with either of you by having sex."

"That's good to know," Jesse replied lightly running his fingers up Sebastian's chest, "because your dick is way too small to satisfy me. I'd hate to hurt your feelings by having to fake an orgasm with you."

"Love you too, St James," Sebastian smiled and they shared a quick little kiss.

"Seriously though, I don't want to carry on with this bet," Jesse said moving off the bed, dropping his towel and getting dressed.

"Be that as it may, I have every intention of continuing with my plans," Sebastian told him as he too began to dress. "You may not want to join in the game, but I'm still going to play. And when I win, I still expect you to pay up."

"Don't Bas," Jesse pleaded quietly, "just don't."

"I'm winning this bet and that's final," Sebastian answered fastening the final button on his green shirt. "Now, be a good boy and tell me I look hot."

"You look hot," Jesse confirmed with a nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Sebastian said grabbing his things and preparing to leave, "I have to pick up my date and make him fall hopelessly in love with me."

"You're gonna fall for him first," Jesse muttered to the empty room after Sebastian had left.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

**Yay, another chapter =D just don't expect the next update to be so soon though, quality writing time is still pretty scarce.**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm still not entirely convinced that this is a good idea," Kurt admitted nervously as he checked his reflection in the mirror, Blaine perched behind him on the bed.

"Relax," Blaine advised, "just enjoy yourself tonight. If you give Sebastian a chance I'm sure he can surprise you."

"He's already surprised me," Kurt pointed out. "Before today, I could never have imagined him stepping in and preventing me from being beaten up. From the day I arrived at Dalton he seemed to despise me and then he just started hitting on me. Now I'm going to dinner with him. I feel like I'm reading a novel that has crucial chapters missing so I'm clueless as to what's going on or what's been happening in terms of character development."

"You're so adorable," Blaine commented with a smile, "everybody here thinks so. Even Sebastian; he just refuses to admit it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt enquired peering at Blaine shyly and the shorter teen nodded. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, by going to dinner with Sebastian? Tell me honestly."

"I'm not sure I can really judge whether it's the right thing," Blaine said, "but I certainly don't think it's wrong. Hey," he asked gently seeing the forlorn expression that suddenly settled onto his friends face, "what's wrong? Why do you look so terrified?"

"I just… I don't know how to do this," Kurt told him.

"Do what?" Blaine asked moving off the bed and placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Dating," Kurt answered quietly, his cheeks beginning to bloom red.

"Kurt, are you blushing?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"I've never been on a date before," Kurt told him fiddling nervously with his tie then taking it off and trading it for a bow-tie. "I don't know what to wear, or what to say or how I'm supposed to act."

"Kurt, Kurt, just relax," Blaine said soothingly helping Kurt fix his bow-tie. "Now just be yourself and have some fun."

"Fun," Kurt repeated as his skin returned to its normal porcelain. "That's part of what I'm so worried about. I know all about Sebastian's reputation. He's taking me out to dinner tonight and when we return he's going to expect… he's going to expect something isn't he? And I've never…" he trailed off and stared down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, Kurt," Blaine replied, "Sebastian is well known for sleeping around. But he's always responsible and safe and every partner he's ever had has been a willing participant. He'd never pressure you to do something if it made you uncomfortable. And another thing, Sebastian doesn't usually take cute boys out to dinner. He normally takes them straight to the bedroom and then that's it, relationship over."

"So?" Kurt prompted not understanding the point Blaine was trying to make.

"So," Blaine answered with a smile, "he's making an extra effort with you. Maybe he genuinely has feelings for you and wants to do things right. And it's going to be just as scary for him as it is for you. Sebastian might be experienced in sex, but when it comes to romance and feelings he's truly vulnerable."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Blaine," Kurt said, "but I regret to inform you that I'm still incredibly nervous. Look, my hands are shaking," he announced holding out his trembling fingers.

"Seriously, Kurt, relax," Blaine instructed squeezing Kurt's hands gently. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"Maybe you could join us," Kurt suggested. "If you were there I wouldn't be so terrified."

"But if I was there it wouldn't be a date," Blaine replied. "You and Sebastian could be really great together you know, perfect even. Just give it a chance."

"Ok," Kurt nodded though he still looked nervous and uncertain.

"I'll see you later, Kurt," Blaine grinned before leaving the room, meeting Sebastian in the corridor along the way. "He's waiting for you, Seb. Make sure you treat him right and show him a good time. He's really nervous."

"You're a true gentleman, Blaine," Sebastian commented, "I'm ashamed that Jesse and I have failed to be a bad influence on you."

"Well somebody has to at least attempt to keep the two of you in line." Blaine remarked.

"Ooh, sounds kinky," Sebastian replied trying to wink but it made his eye throb thereby ruining the overall effect.

"Just be nice, Sebastian," Blaine instructed as he walked away and Sebastian came to stand outside Kurt's dorm room door.

"I can totally do this," Sebastian told himself bracingly before rapping his knuckles smartly on the door.

A few seconds later, Kurt pulled the door open and forced on a tentative smile. Casting a quick look over his date, Sebastian could see that Blaine was correct in saying Kurt was nervous. The poor boy was actually trembling a little but he straightened up, put on a smile and covered his nerves remarkably well.

"You look good, Hummel," Sebastian said approvingly, "really good," he added when he got a view of Kurt's ass in his sinfully tight trousers.

They walked through the school in silence then stepped out into the student parking lot. Immediately, Sebastian set off in the direction of his car but Kurt was heading determinedly towards his navigator in the opposite direction.

"I'm driving," Kurt said firmly and decisively so Sebastian had no option but to join Kurt in his vehicle. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Kurt Hummel, I am taking you to my favourite restaurant," Sebastian informed him, "I'm confident that you'll love the food as much as I do. Even if you are originally from a public school," he couldn't help but add.

"Just give me directions you arrogant meerkat," Kurt demanded though his tone sounded almost affectionate rather than hostile.

XXX

They arrived at the restaurant and Sebastian was slightly startled when Kurt played the role of gentleman and opened his car door for him before extending his hand to help him out.

"I'm not a girl," Sebastian scoffed.

"Neither am I," Kurt answered, "I just wanted to make that clear. Besides, you look so pitiful covered in bruises that I can't help but be sympathetic."

"I think I hate you," Sebastian replied though there was no real malice in his words.

"So charming," Kurt remarked sardonically, "now are we going to dinner or not?"

"But of course," Sebastian nodded threading their fingers together and all but dragging Kurt up to the door. Sebastian also made a great show of holding the door open so that Kurt could walk through first.

As they were escorted to their table, Kurt moved very swiftly and pulled Sebastian's chair out for him, earning himself an appalled glare as he sank down onto the seat. Kurt then moved to the opposite side and elegantly seated himself.

Quietly and only sneaking looks when they thought the other wasn't watching, the two teens scanned their menus and mused over what to order. Upon making their decisions, Kurt called upon a waiter and Sebastian quickly jumped in to assume the dominant male role and place their orders.

"Your behaviour is really immature and irritating," Kurt commented.

"Yet I'm finding your company so compelling," Sebastian retorted swiftly. "You opened the car door and pulled out my chair and I've placed our food orders. We're sharing the typical male responsibilities of a date, that way neither of us will feel like our masculinity is being questioned even though you still look incredibly effeminate."

"Do you speak like this to all of your dates?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not, you're special," Sebastian answered managing to pull off a half smirk with his aching jaw. "Now tell me honestly, are you falling desperately in love with me yet?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt responded promptly and Sebastian's cut lip formed itself into a pitiful looking pelt. "My, my, you almost look disappointed."

"Well I am," Sebastian told him, "I'll have you know my ego is very fragile."

"That's difficult to believe since you're the most arrogant person I've ever met," Kurt said, "and I'm friends with Rachel Berry."

"Ok, let us not talk about girls or it'll ruin my appetite," Sebastian replied, "and let us agree to put the insults and banter on hold. Let's just have fun tonight, enjoy ourselves."

"We can try I suppose," Kurt said, "though I still remain unconvinced that I can actually enjoy spending time with you."

"Then allow me to prove you wrong," Sebastian requested stretching his hand across the table to hold Kurt's hand, squeezing a little tighter than necessary when Kurt tried to pull away. "You really do have beautiful eyes, you know?"

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed wanting to sever eye-contact with Sebastian but unable to actually do so. Even with the purple bruise ringing one eye, Sebastian's stare still managed to be so captivating.

Their meals came so Sebastian finally released Kurt's hand from his own. They sipped at their drinks and nibbled at their food, making small talk as they did so. By the time their dessert was delivered, the small talk had evolved into hearty discussions interrupted by bouts of shared laughter and their feet were entwined beneath the cover of the table. It was as Sebastian accidentally released a sound of laughter similar to a pig snort that the two teens got lost in one another's eyes for several minutes and silently came to the realisation that they were having fun and enjoying one another's company.

"Come on," Sebastian commanded pushing his seat away from the table and standing up, "let's dance."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed in shock. "But people are watching and we're…"

"Two boys," Sebastian supplied the words Kurt seemed unable to complete. "So what? If they disapprove of our sexuality then that's their problem, not ours. I'm not ashamed to be gay… are you?"

"Of course not," Kurt replied instantly.

"Then show me and everybody else how proud you are to be your fabulous gay self by dancing with me," Sebastian encouraged.

"Fine, but don't step on my feet," Kurt warned. "And I'm leading."

"Like hell you are," Sebastian replied guiding Kurt to the dance floor and leading him in a slow waltz.

They were certainly drawing a lot of attention to themselves and not every eye upon them held a friendly gaze. The fact that Sebastian had Kurt's body pressed as close against his as possible probably didn't help matters. Likewise, Sebastian's hand constantly wandering down to lightly graze Kurt's ass probably appalled some of the more close-minded patrons.

"If we carry on dancing we'll probably get kicked out," Kurt said with a nervous laugh.

"It'll be worth it," Sebastian replied smoothly before lowering Kurt down into a dip then bringing him back up to twirl him around.

Just as Kurt had predicted, they were indeed asked to leave as their behaviour was making people uncomfortable. Enraged, Sebastian began to argue which caused people to stare.

"Sebastian, just leave it," Kurt pleaded, "you've already been in one fight today. Let's just go."

"Fine, we're leaving," Sebastian announced loudly for everyone to hear, "the cock-suckers are exiting the building. Please, continue eating your meals. I recommend the spicy tuna, it's delicious. By the way, the head chef takes it up the ass!"

"Sebastian, you can't say that," Kurt scolded as they left the restaurant and returned to Kurt's car. "And how do you know the head chef's gay anyway?"

"I don't," Sebastian shrugged, "I've never even met him. But it's probably true."

"You're unbelievable," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Is that a good thing?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll let you know," Kurt replied putting some music on.

XXX

The drive back to Dalton Academy was spent with music playing from Kurt's car stereo and the two of them happily singing along. Occasionally, they would turn to face one another and share a smile before Kurt turned his eyes back to the road and Sebastian stared out of the passenger window feeling uncharacteristically shy. No words were exchanged between the two teenagers and while there was still a certain degree of nervousness present, they were surprisingly comfortable in each other's company.

Pulling up in the parking lot, Kurt turned the music off and once again exited the car first to walk round the other side and hold the car door open for Sebastian. Together they walked up to the large entrance doors of the school and Sebastian held the door open for Kurt to step through, giving himself the perfect opportunity to admire the new boy's ass.

A conversation about music passed easily between them as they walked up to Kurt's dorm room.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight," Kurt said politely. "I actually had a really nice time."

"That would have been more complimentary if you didn't say it with such a high level of shock in your voice," Sebastian teased and Kurt smiled in response as he cocked his head to the side. "So, do I get to kiss you or would you bitch-slap me against my already bruised face?"

"It would be tempting," Kurt confessed.

"Well, in that case," Sebastian said slowly as his eyes darted down to Kurt's mouth, "I'll save it for next time. Goodnight, Kurt."

He turned to walk away but Kurt's fingers coiled around his wrist and pulled him back. Facing Kurt again, Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and waited for Kurt to say something. Though Kurt opened his mouth, no words came out. Instead, Kurt closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, as if he was expecting Sebastian to run away at any moment. Closing his own eyes, Sebastian parted his lips and moved in to meet Kurt, pausing a breath away from the other boy so that it was left up to Kurt whether he closed the gap or not.

Tentatively, Kurt pressed their mouths together before pulling back. They opened their eyes at the same time and Kurt smiled lightly before saying goodnight and disappearing inside his room.

Alone in the corridor, Sebastian lifted his fingers up to touch his mouth, his lower lip still tingling from the sensation of Kurt's kiss. Grinning like a fool, Sebastian turned around and punched the air in celebration before skipping a few steps and then walking calmly back to his room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody**

**I know this chapter took a while again and I know it's a bit short, but writing time is so limited for me nowadays : ( I'll try to update faster**

**Chapter 11**

Arriving in the locker rooms to get changed for gym class, Sebastian was disappointed to find that Kurt was already changed thereby denying him the opportunity to ogle him in a perverted manner. Swallowing his disappointment, Sebastian strutted over to where Kurt was seated on a bench engaged in a discussion with Trent. Standing right in front of Kurt, Sebastian shamelessly began to strip, smirking to himself as Kurt's eyes widened and his skin turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey, Kurt, enjoying the show?" Sebastian asked flirtatiously as he slipped off his underwear.

"Oh sweet Gaga," Kurt whispered to himself as he shielded his eyes from the view of Sebastian's manhood, unable to resist the temptation to sneak a peek through the gaps in his fingers.

"Don't worry," Trent told Kurt in an amused tone, "you'll soon get used to Sebastian's behaviour."

"Hey Bas, nice ass," Jesse greeted in a sing-song voice coming up behind Sebastian's nude form and grabbing a handful of his buttocks. "Don't be shy, Kurt, have a feel for yourself," Jesse said encouragingly but the former McKinley student turned down the offer.

"Ok Seb, you really have to put your gym clothes on now," Blaine commented physically coming over to wrestle the taller boy into his clothing.

"Does he really behave like this all the time?" Kurt asked Trent.

"Sometimes he's better behaved and sometimes he's worse," Trent shrugged. "Try not to question the unusual behaviour of Sebastian Smythe. Just accept that he's insane and go with the motions."

"Gentleman," Wes called in his authoritative tone, "it is now time for our weekly soccer class. Please form an orderly line and make your way out to the field in a sensible manner."

The teenaged boys looked from Wes to each other before standing to their feet and scrambling out the door in a haphazard fashion more fitting to savage animals than Dalton Academy students.

Out on the field, Wes took charge and organised the teams. Pacing up and down in front of them all he discussed the rules of the game, not that anybody was really paying him any attention. Even David couldn't muster the will to at least pretend to listen to his best friend. Growing bored, Sebastian stepped forward to clamp a hand over Wes' mouth and then cried out the word 'Go' to signify the start of the game.

With a grin and a skip, Blaine was the first to launch himself into the game and gain control of the football. He made to kick the ball in Jeff's direction but kicked it behind him to an opposing team member instead before slipping face first to the ground. Thad jogged over to help a chuckling Blaine to his feet as the game continued with Nick in control of the football.

As the soccer game progressed, Kurt scored a total of three goals while Sebastian managed to score two. In possession of the football, Kurt was hoping to make a fourth goal when Sebastian tackled him, the two of them collapsing to the ground with Sebastian landing on top.

"Cheater," Kurt complained grimacing at the thought of being covered in mud.

"Gorgeous," Sebastian retaliated bringing a hand up to caress Kurt's cheek, smearing mud on his skin in the process.

Around them, the other Dalton boys had ceased playing and were watching the two with varying amounts of interest. Whispers flitted around before Jesse made a wolf-whistle thereby initiating a chorus of whistles and cat-calls. Spurred on by the boyish antics of his classmates, Sebastian dared to lean down and claim Kurt's mouth. He mentally applauded himself as Kurt's tongue swiped against his own. Sebastian was then left dazed when Kurt reversed their positions, granted him a final kiss, and then leapt to his feet to regain control of the ball and score his fourth goal after all.

"Wow," Sebastian breathed to himself as he watched Kurt exchange a high-five with Nick in celebration.

Seeing the way Sebastian was gazing at Kurt, Jesse caught Blaine's eye and the two friends shared a knowing smile.

XXX

Decorated fabulously with mud and grass stains, Kurt returned to the boys locker room fully engaged in a conversation with Blaine. Sebastian and Jesse were sauntering behind them, both boys taking the time to appreciate the view of their friends' bottoms.

"So who do you think has the better ass?" Sebastian enquired with a mischievous grin.

"Difficult decision," Jesse remarked with an incline of his head as he studied both Kurt and Blaine's bums carefully, "both are fuckable."

"You're not fucking Kurt," Sebastian hissed with a glare.

"No," Jesse agreed, "I'm not going to fuck Blaine either. Adorable and gorgeous as they both are, they are strictly friends, and not the kind with benefits. Besides, I wouldn't dare make a move on the China Doll when you're clearly falling irrevocably in love with him."

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian protested unconvincingly, "I don't even like the new kid and I'm definitely not in love with him," he said being extra careful to keep his voice down. "He's tolerable at best and the rest of the time he's just irritating and nauseating. Even now that public school smell makes me heave."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bas," Jesse said before walking on ahead to join in on Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"Love," Sebastian muttered to himself in disgust, "as if."

XXX

In the locker rooms, the Dalton students stripped off to wash away the dirt from the soccer game in the showers. A seemingly shy Kurt remained in the changing area still caked in mud, clearly waiting for everybody else to leave before taking his shower. Noticing this, Sebastian made sure to take his sweet time under the spray of his shower so that he could be alone with a nude Kurt.

As Jesse finished washing in the shower stall next to him, Kurt finally stepped in to take his shower. The slender porcelain-skinned male kept his eyes to the tiled floor with his hands in front of him covering his most intimate area.

"You asked who has the best ass," Jesse remained Sebastian not bothering to whisper; "well I will now reveal my answer is Kurt. Looking good, Hummel," he added flirtatiously before making his way to dry and dress before leaving.

"Jesse couldn't be more wrong you know?" Sebastian asked conversationally as he shut off his shower and moved to stand below the shower directly next to Kurt instead. "My ass is definitely the sweetest backside this academy has to offer."

"Were you born this arrogant or did it take practice?" Kurt asked still trying to hide his nude form from view without much success.

"Just one of my many natural gifts," Sebastian answered sounding rather smug, "along with the impressive length of my dick."

"Get over yourself, you're not that well equipped," Kurt replied tilting his head back and screwing his eyes shut so the warm water could cascade down his face.

"Well I'm obviously bigger than you," Sebastian commented confidently. "There you are shyly covering yours up. That must mean you're embarrassingly small."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kurt said dropping his head back down, the smell of Sebastian's shower gel oddly familiar to him, "but are you trying to wound my ego in an attempt to get me to show you my penis to prove that I am most certainly not small?"

"No," Sebastian shrugged as he leisurely soaped himself up and watched the suds drip down and disappear down the plug hole. "However, if you wanted to show me your penis I would be only too happy to take a look. I've seen a lot of cock in my gay time, sucked a lot of cock too, so you might say I'm something of an expert when it comes to the male genitalia."

"That's just a fancy way of saying you're a manwhore," Kurt retorted.

"Ouch," Sebastian pouted placing his hand over his heart and pretending to be wounded by Kurt's comment. "And I thought we were getting along. You couldn't keep your hands off of me out on the field earlier. For a moment I thought you were going to ravish me in front of everyone."

"You kissed me," Kurt pointed out, "I simply kissed you back as it seemed the polite thing to do. And had I decided to ravish you in public I'm sure you would have enjoyed it immensely."

"Probably," Sebastian admitted with a grin, "but seriously Kurt, are you in love with me yet?"

"Not even close," Kurt responded immediately.

"Damn," Sebastian remarked in disappointment, "I suppose I'll have to take you on another date and woo you some more."

"If I say yes to another date will you leave me alone so I can continue my shower in privacy?" Kurt asked.

"Why, are you thinking sexy thoughts? Do you want to masturbate over me?" Sebastian asked wickedly. "You could do it in front of me you know, I'd find it hot."

"You really repulse me sometimes," Kurt sighed, "seriously, Sebastian, I'd rather shower without you perving over me."

"Very well, I shall leave you to shower provided you agree to another date with me," Sebastian compromised.

"Deal, I'll go on another date with you," Kurt agreed, "now please just go away because you're making me really uncomfortable. I'm not used to being nude in front of other boys."

"Aww, so innocent," Sebastian commented, "I'll see you around, sweetheart," he said pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Kurt called out over his shoulder.

Sebastian didn't respond as his eyes were too busy staring at the appendage between Kurt's legs. After quickly drying himself off and changing, Sebastian gathered his things and searched through his bag for his cell phone. As he made his way through the corridors he typed out a quick text message and sent it to everybody in his contact list.

All around the school beeps sounded off indicating the arrival of a new text. The students of Dalton, including Jesse and Blaine, read through the message from Sebastian that proclaimed: _Fuck me, Kurt Hummel has a huge cock!_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**My boyfriend has started his evening courses at college**

**So now I will have more quality writing time and updates should be faster. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Chapter 12**

"White Boy, you cannot be serious!" Mercedes exclaimed from the other end of the phone. "You're actually going on a date with that creep?"

"Actually it's a second date," Kurt admitted meekly from where he lounged comfortably on his bed in his dorm room.

"A second date?" Rachel cried shrilly as she snatched the phone from Mercedes and proceeded to lecture Kurt about love, boys and dating and keeping secrets from friends.

"Whoa, you got yourself a boy Hummel?" Santana's voice asked sounding rather thrilled. "Go lose your sweet ass virginity for me, make me proud."

"Hey," Puck's voice said as he took over the phone, "when you get freaky with this boyfriend of yours get him to do this awesome thing with your prostate…"

Kurt hung up before his ears could be offended with the ending of what was bound to be a vulgar sentence.

"A second date with Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said to himself, "what in the world am I thinking?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a persistent knock on the door. Pulling it open, Kurt found a wide-eyed Jesse staring at him in wonder.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked smoothing out his hair, unsure what to think of the gaze Jesse was sending his way.

"Can I see it?" Jesse questioned him sounding almost breathless as he invited himself into Kurt's room and closed the door behind him.

"See it?" Kurt repeated in confusion. "Do you mean my room? Well, you're in here now, go ahead and take a look. Don't touch anything."

"Not the room," Jesse answered reclining on the bed as though it were his own, "you."

"Me?" Kurt questioned still having no idea what was going on. "Um, good evening Jesse St James," he said extending his arms, "here I am," he announced before performing a twirl to show himself off.

"Come on China Doll, don't be shy," Jesse said teasingly, "you already showed Sebastian."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt replied, "I fear whatever shampoo you are using is starting to trouble your brain."

Before Jesse could respond there was another knock on the door. Turning on his heel, Kurt moved gracefully to answer it and found an excited looking Jeff standing before him.

"Can I see it?" Jeff asked just as Jesse had.

"What's going on?" Kurt looked between the two for an answer as Jeff made himself comfortable on the bed beside Jesse. Kurt barely had time to close the door before another knock sounded and he opened up to find Trent, David and two other boys he had never met.

"Can we see it?" David asked on behalf of all of them.

"I still don't know what's going on," Kurt commented more to himself than anyone else before spying Blaine in the corridor, "Blaine!"

"Kurt, hey," Blaine greeted looking and sounding as normal as ever, though his eyes did stray down to stare between Kurt's legs for a while. "Hey guys," he added to the other boys in the room before entering himself and closing the door. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me," Kurt said casting a weary look to the boys gathered on his bed. "They all came knocking on my door asking to see it. See what, Blaine? Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Um…" Blaine ducked his eyes to the floor uncomfortably.

"You do know," Kurt said, "what's going on Blaine? Just tell me."

"Right, you deserve to know," Blaine replied with a nod. "Ok, party's over guys, everybody out please; you too Jeff."

"I'm staying," Jesse said stubbornly and Blaine made no argument as he ushered the others out and shut the door behind them.

"Kurt, maybe you should sit down," Blaine suggested and Kurt followed the advice, sitting up incredibly straight feeling tense and nervous. "Here, Sebastian sent this text to me and Jesse and from what I can tell a lot of other members of this school."

Cautiously, Kurt reached his hand out for the phone, a suspicious look in his eye as though he expected the device to bite him. Holding Blaine's cell phone in his palm, Kurt looked down and read through the text commenting on the size of his penis, feeling himself blush heavily as he passed the phone back.

"So, can I see it?" Jesse asked eagerly wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest only to be nudged off.

"I am so going to kill him," Kurt hissed as he launched to his feet and stalked his way to Sebastian's room, a nervous Blaine and a seemingly entertained Jesse jogging after him.

XXX

Hearing the pounding on his dorm room door, Sebastian stood up and made a point of unbuttoning his shirt, fairly confident that he knew who he would find on the other side of the door. Sure enough, Sebastian opened up to reveal an infuriated Kurt Hummel.

"Hey Gorgeous," Sebastian winked before Kurt was crashing into him and tackling him onto the bed. "Whoa, calm down, I know you're desperate to get in my pants but lets at least wait until we're alone. Hey Jesse, Blaine," he greeted nodding to his two friends by the door while a scandalized Kurt released his grip and moved off the bed, opting to glare at him instead.

"Would you care to offer an explanation as to why you sent out a mass text commenting on the size of my…" Kurt trailed off in embarrassment.

"Penis," Jesse supplied finishing Kurt's sentence for him.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised propping himself up on his elbows. "I just couldn't resist. And you shouldn't be embarrassed, that weapon between your legs is something to be proud of."

"He won't even let us see it," Jesse complained.

"Don't be so perverted, Jesse," Sebastian replied and Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes at the ridiculousness of Sebastian telling somebody else not to be perverted. "So, are we still on for our second date?"

"I'm starting to think I should reconsider," Kurt admitted. "Who knows what you're planning to do to me next."

"Only something naughty that your dear old dad wouldn't approve of," Sebastian responded seductively.

"And what about your parents?" Kurt asked. "Would they disapprove too, or do they encourage such behaviour?"

"Uh-oh," Jesse and Blaine muttered together while Sebastian's entire body language changed from relaxed and inviting to closed-off and defensive.

"Get out," Sebastian ordered and before Kurt could argue the matter Blaine took hold of his arm and led him away, leaving Jesse to deal with Sebastian.

"I don't understand," Kurt said to Blaine as they walked away, "what did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault," Blaine assured him. "Sebastian's just more fragile than people think. He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents. That's all I can really tell you. It isn't my place to say anything else."

XXX

"Hey Bas, C.U, baby," Jesse said soothingly. "That means cheer up," he clarified as he held his friend close to him, Sebastian's body stiff and tense. "Kurt didn't mean anything by what he said, you know that."

"This is exactly why I don't do relationships," Sebastian spat, "when things get too personal it…"

"It hurts," Jesse nodded in understanding.

"I didn't say that," Sebastian snapped, still resisting the comfort of Jesse's arms. "I just hate when people get too involved. If they learn too much they start asking questions and I do not like providing the answers. Usually I'm flawless when it comes to pushing people away and keeping them out but sometimes certain individuals can be far too stubborn for their own good. That means you Jesse," he said with a light punch to his friends' ribs. "Blaine too. Neither of you would just leave me alone. You couldn't accept that I was a selfish and uncaring asshole. You had to stick around like a bad public school smell until you solved the Sebastian Smythe puzzle."

"Sometimes it's good to let people in, Bas," Jesse told him stroking Sebastian's hair lightly, the action helping Sebastian to calm and relax.

"You can let whoever you want in to your asshole," Sebastian replied, "but I can assure you I will always be the man on top. I'll do the deed with whatever delectable piece of ass I can find and then toss them out with the trash the next day. Just as I plan to do with Hummel in order to win this bet."

"Why do you want to hurt him?" Jesse asked. "He's a talented, smart, funny, fabulously dressed and excellently groomed gorgeous guy. The kind of guy who comes along once in a lifetime. If you blow your chance with Kurt then it's all over. You're never going to find anybody else like him."

"Whatever," Sebastian scoffed, "there are plenty of other guys out there."

"Yes," Jesse agreed, "and you'll meet them. You'll charm them; you'll fuck them and then dismiss them. Then you'll curl up alone at night wondering why the hell you let Kurt Hummel get away. I've been watching you these past weeks, Bas. You're happy when you're around him. Deny it all you want my dear friend but you have fallen for him. And you've fallen hard."

"I'm afraid that you, my dear friend," Sebastian replied echoing Jesse's choice of words back to him, "are very much mistaken. I am not falling for Hummel. Sebastian Smythe doesn't fall for anyone. This whole thing is just a bet, baby. And I'm going to win. I'm not happy when I'm around him, Jesse. I'm acting. I'm acting like I can stand to even be in his presence purely so he'll succumb to my advances, fall in love with me and then spread his virgin legs so I can claim my victory prize."

"You really are a mental case," Jesse lamented pressing a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head. "I love you, Sebastian. And I want you to know that I'll still be here for you after you fuck things up with Kurt."

After ruffling Sebastian's hair, a gesture that was clearly not appreciated, Jesse stood to leave. It was when he reached the door that Sebastian mumbled out an 'I love you too, you over-talented freak."

XXX

The next day, during the school lunch hour, Sebastian approached Kurt with a blanket draped over his left arm and a picnic basket clutched in his right hand.

"Kurt," Sebastian greeted smoothly with the hint of a smirk to his lips, "how about that second date?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and yes, it is another short one**

**Chapter 13**

With a great deal of encouragement from Blaine and the boys nearby, Kurt agreed to accompany Sebastian on a lunch date. Together, the two teens headed out of the Dalton building, Sebastian leading the way. Exiting through the main doors of the school, Sebastian walked around the left side of the building with Kurt following behind him. Located at the back of the school was a nicely kept grass area, an old but well looked after bench and a tall willow tree.

Shooting a smile at Kurt, Sebastian pulled back the low hanging limbs of the willow tree and gestured for him to step through. Stepping in behind him, Sebastian carefully set the picnic basket down then neatly arranged the blanket on the ground and invited Kurt to sit with him.

"I must say I'm somewhat impressed," Kurt admitted as he sat with his legs outstretched, nibbling daintily at a buttery croissant. "I had no idea you could be charming without extra glitz and glamour. But this is simple and understated; I really love it."

"Happy to meet your approval," Sebastian replied as he stripped off his blazer, removed his tie and popped open a few buttons on his shirt.

"This is delicious," Kurt complimented as he took a bite out of a chocolate chip muffin.

"Thank you, I made them myself," Sebastian boasted.

"Really? Wow," Kurt gushed taking another generous bite, his tongue darting out to catch the crumbs.

Sebastian smirked in satisfaction, pleased that his date had easily believed his lie. The muffins had actually been baked by Thad who had an exceptional flare for cookery and owed Sebastian a favour as Sebastian had supplied him with secretly taken nude photos of Blaine for Thad to fantasize over.

"I had no idea you could bake," Kurt commented.

"Kurt Hummel, there is plenty that your pretty head and gorgeous lithe body doesn't know about me," Sebastian informed him.

"So tell me," Kurt challenged, "open up and shall me the real Sebastian Smythe."

"I'll open up if you will," Sebastian winked.

"Do you have to interpret everything as some form of sexual invitation?" Kurt asked with a slight huff.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised with a laugh as he ducked his eyes in a manner that could almost pass as shyness. "I just can't help myself; at least not around you. Strawberry?" He offered before Kurt had time to blush or feel awkward.

Kurt nodded in acceptance and Sebastian stretched forward to feed him the piece of fruit. A slight drop of juice dripped from Kurt's lip and Sebastian reached out to wipe it away. Holding Kurt's gaze, Sebastian waited for the boy to swallow before moving in. Seeing that Kurt looked about to protest, Sebastian settled a single finger over his dates mouth.

"Don't get shy on me now, Hummel," Sebastian told him, "it's way too late for that."

Moving his finger, Sebastian held Kurt's face in his hands and brought their mouths together in a kiss. Kurt tasted of chocolate and strawberries and Sebastian couldn't help but moan as he hungered for more.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called in a breathy whisper and looking down at the other teen, Sebastian found himself wondering when he'd spread himself on top of him. "I think we're missing class."

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, immediately feeling embarrassed for providing such a dumb response. Pushing himself up, he sat back on his haunches and glanced at his wristwatch to check the time. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised they'd been making out through most of the lunch hour and through nearly half of their first afternoon period. "Weird, it felt like I was only kissing you for a minute."

"They do say that time flies when you're having fun," Kurt shrugged as he smoothed out his hair.

"So you admit it, you were having fun with me?" Sebastian asked playfully. "See Hummel, I knew you were secretly in love with me."

"Stop calling me Hummel," Kurt demanded. "And perhaps you're not as vile as I initially thought you were. But we really ought to get to class, we're already late."

"Relax, we can skip one lesson," Sebastian said dismissively. "Just live a little, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Kurt questioned, his expression suggesting he was not entirely impressed with the term of endearment.

"Very well, not sweetheart," Sebastian amended. "And I can't call you Hummel. Or China Doll, that's what Jesse calls you. How about Snow White?"

"I'm not a Disney princess," Kurt pointed out. "And if I were I'd most definitely be Belle. And in case you wondered Blaine would be Ariel."

"I take it that means 'no' to Snow White?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded in confirmation. "How about Little White Dove? Honey? Sugar? Treacle? Babe? Mr. Big Stuff?"

"Not an acceptable option in that list," Kurt informed him. "You could just simplify this matter and call me Kurt you know."

"How about I just call you my boyfriend?" Sebastian smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt repeated the word tentatively. "Um…" Kurt bit down on his lower lip as he deliberated his answer and Sebastian was most certainly not a nervous wreck waiting with bated breath for a response. "Ok, I'd like that," Kurt offered a smile seeming a little stunned that he'd actually agreed.

"A good decision," Sebastian said arrogantly leaning in for more kisses that left him with an incredibly uncomfortable erection tenting his pants.

Finally, their mouths parted and the kiss was severed as they agreed to get up and make their way back inside to attend the rest of their lessons. Together, they walked back into the school building and Sebastian returned the blanket and picnic basket to his dorm room before escorting Kurt to their next class.

They walked alongside one another through the corridors, Sebastian slipping his hand into Kurt's and linking their fingers together.

XXX

Later that day, Mercedes Jones logged onto her facebook account to discover that Kurt had updated his status to 'in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe'. Eyes widening and jaw falling open, Mercedes scrambled for her cell phone and smashed her finger onto the touch screen pad to call Kurt.

"Damn, white boy, you've got a hell a lot explaining to do," she all but yelled down the phone.

"Honestly 'Cedes, it just happened," Kurt told her.

"Oh hell to the no, these things don't just happen," Mercedes argued insistently. "These things have gots to have details and you'd better start telling me them all right now."

"Ok, well…" Kurt excitedly began to recount everything that had happened between himself and Sebastian.

XXX

"Kurt Hummel, get you some," Santana said approvingly as she viewed Kurt's new relationship status.

"Santana," Puck complained from between her legs, "I'm trying to pleasure you here, babe. Stop being so distracting."

"Then get your tongue in gear and start making it feel good," Santana retorted.

"Write numbers with your tongue," Brittany advised from her position behind Santana brushing the Latina girl's hair, "she really loves that."

"Numbers?" Puck asked. "Its supposed to be the alphabet, what kind of lesbian are you?"

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi-curious," Brittany corrected him. "And I do numbers because I keep forgetting the last part of the alphabet. So what does Kurt's new boyfriend look like?" She asked directing the last part to Santana.

"Not bad," Santana commented searching through Sebastian's profile pictures. "I could totally deny my lesbianism for him."

"Do you think he'll be the bottom or would that be Kurt?" Brittany asked cocking her head to the side as she finished braiding Santana's hair.

"For Satan's sake, can we stop talking about Kurt?" Puck asked. "It's totally killing the mood for Puckzilla here."

"When I was dating Kurt I named his penis Lord Voldemort," Brittany informed them.

"That's kinda hot," Santana said nudging Puck out of the way with her foot then twisting round to kiss Brittany.

"Screw this," Puck huffed pulling his pants back up and leaving.

XXX

"Coach Sylvester, I'm not really too comfortable with you being in my house," Jacob squeaked timidly.

"I don't blame you, Jacob," Sue replied looking around the place in disgust, "this residence is positively crawling with mediocrity. It is nauseating. Now, it has come to my attention via the social networking site 'facebook' that my sweet Porcelain has entered into a homosexual relationship with a fellow Dalton student by the name of Sebastian Smythe. I want you to do some research and find out everything you know about this guy."

"But, I'm a reporter for McKinley," Jacob pointed out. "I don't know anything about Dalton or its students."

"Then learn, fast," Sue advised him. "Information on Sebastian Smythe will be presented to me in printed form tomorrow." With that said she put on her shades and left the house.

XXX

"Finn!" Burt called, "you left your facebook page open again! Come down here and shut it all…" He stared at the screen for several seconds trying to register what he was reading.

"Sorry, Burt," Finn apologised appearing in the room with Rachel behind him. "I'll sort it out now."

"Who the hell is Sebastian Smythe?" Burt demanded to know.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee, you knew that right? Right?**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 14**

Ordinarily, Sebastian would make his way down the spiral staircase at a normal pace. However, after a good night's sleep Sebastian was feeling particularly chipper and was almost skipping down the steps, Jesse falling in to step behind him.

"You're in a good mood," Jesse observed.

"Kurt has agreed to be my boyfriend," Sebastian replied. "Therefore I am one step closer to introducing him to my bedroom mattress and ultimately leaving him broken-hearted."

"Are you sure you're not in a good mood because you actually have real feelings for him?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, Jesse, my dear friend, you are entertainingly foolish in the mornings," Sebastian smiled. "I don't have feelings, just hormones. And before the month is out, Hummel is getting his public school boy ass laid."

"What was that?" Jesse asked, both boys blinking as a mysterious flash of light attacked their eyes.

"Probably nothing," Sebastian shrugged, shaking his head a little before spying an oddly dressed boy with a wild head of hair hurrying away with a camera hanging around his neck and pens and paper poking out of his pockets. "What the hell is that? It smells like it came from a public school."

"Maybe he's transferring," Jesse suggested as the boy stopped at the end of the corridor and nervously looked round, only to jump in fright and release a strange squeak before running off. "Or maybe he escaped from a mental institution."

"Let's just continue on our way to breakfast," Sebastian said. "I still have to devote some time to making Kurt fall even more in love with me. The more he cares for me the more he will cry when I end things."

"I love you Bas, but if you make the China Doll cry I will kick your ass," Jesse told him seriously. "Destroying the heart and soul of a show choir competitor is one thing, but deliberately hurting a friend who has already been through so much is just wrong."

"Well you're forgetting something," Sebastian pointed out and Jesse quirked an eyebrow awaiting some form of elaboration. "He isn't my friend. This is all just an act and I think maybe you need to work on your show face a little more."

"I mean it Sebastian, if you hurt him I'll kick your ass," Jesse insisted before shouldering Sebastian out of the way and stalking off.

"Thanks," Sebastian muttered sarcastically and bitterly to himself as he rubbed the spot on his arm Jesse had bumped. "I love you too, St James."

Carrying on towards the breakfast hall, Sebastian forced the scowl off of his face and entered the room with a smile, a twinkle forming in his eye as his sight landed on Kurt. He selected himself a cup of coffee and two slices of toast before joining the table that seated Kurt and a few other Warblers, Jesse and Blaine included.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sebastian greeted setting his breakfast down then tilting Kurt's chin up with his hand and dropping a long slow kiss to his mouth.

"Well, well, Sebastian Smythe is doing things properly for once," Nick commented. "Rumour has it that you and Kurt are actually _dating_."

"Yeah, what's your secret, Kurt?" David asked with a kind cheerful smile. "How did you manage to win the heart of Dalton's very own Brian Kinney?"

"I like to think my fabulous sense of fashion had something to do with it," Kurt replied seeming a little shy, but he relaxed instantly when Sebastian rested his hand on top of his own.

"I think you two make a lovely couple," Trent said politely.

"I disagree," Wes announced, "I think Kurt can do better," he said cheekily.

"Go fuck yourself with your gavel," Sebastian retorted and Wes rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because I have a gorgeous boyfriend and you're stuck dating some girl."

"I like girls," Wes pointed out.

"I fail to understand why," Sebastian commented taking a sip of his coffee and then leaning in to press a kiss to the pulse point on Kurt's neck. "Males are clearly the superior form in every way possible."

"Hey, girls can be fabulous too," Kurt said defensively. "My best friends are girls."

"What about us?" Jesse and Blaine asked with a slight pout.

"Do not despair, you're my friends too," Kurt assured them.

"But you like me better right?" Jesse asked and Blaine frowned at him.

"I love you both equally," Kurt grinned.

"Love you too, China Doll," Jesse returned the sentiment. "And if your new boyfriend gives you any trouble, let me know, I'll do what I can to sort him out." His words seemed casual to the others, but a stern look directed at Sebastian made it clear that he was sincere and referring to the bet.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurt laughed oblivious to the tension shooting between Sebastian and Jesse.

"Kurt," Sebastian said to gain his new boyfriends attention, "I wanted to give you something."

"Herpes," Jeff interrupted causing some of the others to laugh.

"I do not have herpes," Sebastian assured Kurt while glaring at Jeff and kicking David under the table as he was laughing the most. "I just wanted you to wear… this," he said removing the silver watch from his wrist and linking it around Kurt's. "Just a little something to symbolise that you're my boyfriend, and to warn Jesse to keep away," he added in a joking tone so that only Jesse would understand the threat to keep quiet about the bet.

"Thank you," Kurt gushed with a happy blush. He caught Blaine's eye and the darker haired teen presented a smile for him before casting a significant look to Sebastian that indicated they would be having a private discussion later.

XXX

Throughout the day, many of the students approached Kurt to ask if he was really in a relationship with the renowned manizer Sebastian Smythe. He then happily boasted that he was and delighted in showing everyone that he was wearing Sebastian's watch.

With so many people clamoured around him so often, Kurt missed the bushy-haired figure sneaking around snapping photographs and recording snatches of conversation.

XXX

Fully aware that Blaine was looking to have a conversation and positive that Jesse had more to say, Sebastian made the effort to avoid his two closest friends. He did well for quite some time, but while lying low he noticed another sneaking around trying to stay hidden. It was the same boy he and Jesse had seen earlier that day, he was certain of it. He could recognise the scent of a public school anywhere and not a single student at Dalton was cursed with tumbleweed for hair like this mysterious boy.

Doing his best to look casual while still evade Blaine and Jesse, Sebastian followed after the strange teenage boy who clearly didn't belong in the walls of Dalton Academy. He pursued the strange boy out to the parking lot, managing to remain undetected. However, when the spectacle-wearing boy hopped into an old banged-up car and drove off there was nothing Sebastian could do to follow him to learn more about who he was and what he was doing.

He was fully intent on returning to the school building when another oddity caught his eye. To his right were three figures dressed in army clothes with green painted faces standing in front of a bush. Two of the figures were very much female and therefore had no reason to be anywhere near Dalton Academy and all three were emitting the generic public school smell he so despised and not one of them was camouflaged successfully.

Hands in his pockets, Sebastian sauntered over to them determined to find out who they were and what they were up to. As he stepped closer, he was positive he recognised one of the girls.

"Brittany?" Sebastian asked staring at her in complete confusion.

"Ssh, you can't see me," Brittany whispered and the other girl rolled her eyes while the boy failed to contain a quick laugh.

"Are you here to see Kurt?" Sebastian questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "Or are you here to spy on our Glee Club?"

"That's totally a good idea, why didn't Coach Sylvester think of that?" Brittany asked.

"Because the Glee Club sucks," the other girl snapped and Sebastian quirked his eyes in surprise, impressed that an individual with Down Syndrome could be so feisty.

"If you're not here to spy on The Warblers then what are you here for?" Sebastian demanded to know.

"That information is classified," the blonde boy said putting on a voice that sounded like it came from an action movie.

"Brittany," Sebastian sighed offering the girl his most charming smile. "Sweet, adorable Brittany. Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look with your face painted green? And remember when we met outside the Lima Bean?"

"Yeah, you got beat up by some mean guys and nearly started crying," Brittany replied.

"But more specifically I stopped Kurt getting beat up," Sebastian reminded her. "And Kurt's your friend and now he's my boyfriend and since I protected him that makes the two of us friends, right?"

"I can only be friends with someone if Lord Tubbington gives his approval," Brittany told him and Sebastian took a breath to control his growing frustration.

"Just tell me what you're doing here," Sebastian prompted. "And perhaps one of you knows something about that ugly kid with the fuzzy hair who was running around with a camera."

"That was Jacob Ben Israel, he writes for our school newspaper," Brittany informed him while her two companions shushed her.

"If he writes for your school paper what is he doing in my school?" Sebastian asked. "And what are you and your two friends doing here?"

"Oh sorry," Brittany apologised with a smile. "This is Becky and Sam. Becky's on the Cheerio's with me and Sam's in the Glee Club. He's a good kisser," she added and Sam grinned smugly.

"Sam," Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement shaking the blonde boy's hand. "Becky," he greeted taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it only for her to wipe it off in disgust. "Rube, hurtful almost," he commented to himself before shaking his head. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"Coach Sylvester didn't send us here to spy on you," Brittany replied clearly and confidently.

"Look dude," Sam said, "we're just looking out for Kurt. He's a good friend of ours."

"And Coach Sylvester really cares about him," Becky added. "And she won't be happy if anyone upsets him."

"So make sure Kurt stays happy," Sam suggested. "Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"And if he does?" Sebastian dared to ask.

"Then you will have a very protective father…" Sam said.

"An entire Glee Club…" Brittany added.

"And a psycho Cheerleading Coach…" Becky warned.

"All out to make you pay," the three of them said together.

"We clear, bitch?" Becky asked and Sebastian was once again shocked and impressed by her behaviour.

"Clear," Sebastian replied his eyes flickering between the three of them.

"Come on," Sam instructed leading the two girls away.

"Do you think he saw us?" Brittany asked in a whisper and Sebastian rolled his eyes before heading back inside, unaware that information about him would shortly be presented to one Sue Sylvester.

XXX

Sebastian found Kurt and sat with his boyfriend at dinner. They leaned in to one another to exchange whispers in each other's ears as well as a few quick kisses. Once they had eaten, they accompanied one another to Warbler practice where Wes directed them to sing a cheesy romantic duet that would outdo a Finchel number any day.

After Glee rehearsal, Kurt invited Sebastian into his room and the two worked on a few homework assignments together. Sebastian was desperate to move things from the desk to the bed but he sensed it wasn't the right time yet. So he behaved every part the perfect gentleman before leaving Kurt's room with just a single kiss to wear on his lips.

Entering his own dorm room, Sebastian switched the light on to find Jesse and Blaine perched on his bed awaiting his return.

"Slightly melodramatic don't you think?" He asked referring to their waiting in the dark.

"We need to talk," Blaine stated.

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

"You know what," Blaine told him.

"It isn't right what you're doing to Kurt," Jesse said. "I promise you now that if you go through with this you will only regret it. Just accept the truth… you're really falling for him."

"I'm _fooling _him," Sebastian said with great emphasis on the second word. "Not falling for him. There is a world of difference."

"You're only fooling yourself, old friend," Jesse responded. "And it has to stop. I won't stand by and watch you do this. You'll hurt Kurt and you'll destroy yourself. This is your chance to be happy, Sebastian."

"To be truly happy," Blaine added. "This is your chance for love."

"Sorry Blainey-boy," Sebastian apologised mockingly ruffling the shorter teen's hair. "But I don't live in a cute little Disney movie or one of your poorly scripted chick-flicks. This whole deal with Kurt has nothing to do with love. It's just a fun little game to keep myself occupied."

"No, it's cruel and it's bullying," Blaine told him. "Look, I care about you Seb and I want you to be with Kurt. But I don't want it to be like this. I thought if you just got to know him better that you really would fall for him and you'd give up on this ridiculous bet. But now you're getting closer and closer to him, closer to hurting him, and still you refuse to accept how much you really care about him. I can't keep quiet anymore Sebastian. As your friend, I have to stand up," he stood, "and tell you with complete honesty that you are being an ass."

"Oh honey, your words do wound," Sebastian retorted sarcastically.

"Sebastian," Jesse announced, "this is for your own good." He stood and walked up to his friend before striking him hard across the face.

"What the hell?" Sebastian hollered shoving Jesse in the chest, the force sending him crashing back onto the bed. "You think you can just waltz in here and smack me in the face? What kind of friend are you, St James?"

"One of the only real friends you have," Jesse hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well maybe I don't want a friend who interferes with my affairs," Sebastian snapped back.

"Don't," Jesse warned in a cold dangerous voice. "Don't you dare try and push me away, not now… not ever. I'm your friend, Sebastian, your best friend whether you want me to be or not. And I am not interfering. Blaine and I are just trying to stop you from fucking up your love life."

"I have an amazing love life without any help from either of you," Sebastian said.

"You have a sex life, Seb," Blaine told him. "That's all. All you've ever had with anybody is meaningless sex and that is not good for you. It's ok to have some fun and I understand that being physical with somebody can stop you feeling lonely but at some point you have to grow up and be brave. Just have a little courage to fall in love and let yourself be loved."

"You and Kurt have a chance at something real," Jesse added. "Don't screw it up just because you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Sebastian replied in an empty voice, his eyes cold and posture stiff. "I'm bored," he declared pulling his door open, a clear signal for them to leave.

"Think about what we've said," Blaine told him before stepping out.

"This isn't over, baby," Jesse said pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

"Get out," Sebastian snapped shoving him off and slamming the door shut behind him. "This weekend," Sebastian said to himself. "I'm taking Kurt's virginity and breaking his heart this weekend."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review (in English please or not at all)**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-Me no own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

**Sorry this took so long but here it is**

**And after the weekend I will have more quality writing time so yay**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Far too early in the morning for his liking, Sebastian was awoken by somebody knocking at his door. With a great deal of effort, he yanked one of the pillows out from under his head and launched it in the general direction of the door. The knocking persisted, so Sebastian caved in and forced himself to get out of bed. He expected to find Jesse or Blaine in his doorway to give him another lecture but instead he found Kurt carrying a tray of delicious looking food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Kurt asked sounding as though he'd been awake for hours.

"When it comes with you how could I refuse?" Sebastian asked gesturing for Kurt to enter. "So, tell me, what's the occasion?" He asked as he sat up in bed and dug in to his scrambled eggs. "Are you here to finally admit your love for me?"

"You wish," Kurt retorted swiftly as he went about opening the curtains and ordering Sebastian's dirty washing into a neat pile and straightening his work books on the desk. "Actually, I'm here to inform you that my dad knows about our relationship."

"So?" Sebastian asked with a careless shrug.

"So he's insistent that he wants to meet you," Kurt explained. "I'm driving back to Lima in an hour and I'm staying for the weekend. My dad has requested that you join me."

"No way," Sebastian answered instantly. A weekend in Lima was not at all what he had in mind. He was fully intending to bed Kurt and break up with him before the new school week. Meeting Kurt's family would certainly put a spanner in the works of his brilliant scheme.

"Please," Kurt begged softly. "My family are really important to me and so are you. Besides, you'll have to meet them eventually right. Why not get the awkward first meeting out of the way now?"

"Isn't it a bit soon for you to introduce me to your family?" Sebastian tried to reason. "How about you stay here this weekend, with me, and then I'll meet your family in a year or two."

"Sebastian, don't be like that," Kurt responded sounding annoyed. "My family want to meet you and I want you to meet them. Either way, I'm going to Lima for the weekend. So if you want to spend time with me then you have no other option but to join me."

He didn't want to go. He truly did not want to go to Lima and meet Kurt's family. Yet somehow, after finishing his breakfast, Sebastian found himself packing his suitcase to spend the weekend with Kurt.

"I'll make this work," Sebastian whispered to himself reassuringly. "I will bed Kurt and I will break his heart. I'm Sebastian Smythe, I can do this, there's no problem. No problem at all. This is just an extra challenge that will make my victory all the more satisfying."

Suitcase in hand, Sebastian locked his dorm room door and prepared to make his way out to the parking lot where he had agreed to meet Kurt. On his way he was confronted by Jesse and Blaine.

"You two gorgeous boys come to wish me luck?" Sebastian asked with a smirk which made Blaine frown and Jesse roll his eyes. "Oh wait, I forgot, the two of you have suddenly gone all prude and boring and seem to be against me having any kind of fun."

"Sebastian, grow up," Blaine sighed.

"You should really take your own advice there," Sebastian laughed petting Blaine's gelled head and mocking his height.

"Bas, please, don't do anything cruel or stupid," Jesse implored. "Be a gentleman for once. In fact just be a man and have the balls to admit how you truly feel."

"I honestly don't know what's happened to you two," Sebastian remarked. "You used to be so much fun and now I can hardly stand to be around you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an unfortunately gay-faced virgin waiting for me to give his frigid pert ass a sexual awakening. Oh and then I'm going to crush his little heart too. If you feel so bad about it then you are welcome to have my sloppy seconds and pick up the pieces."

With that said, Sebastian moved past the other two and continued on his way.

"Do you think he means it?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"I'm really not sure," Jesse admitted. "Whenever I feel like I know him like the back of my hand… he'll do something insane like this and I struggle to read him at all. But he does care about Kurt. I know it, I can see it. The idiot just won't admit it."

"Maybe it will all work out ok," Blaine suggested optimistically.

"Or maybe our beloved Sebastian will create a truly horrendous mess that you and I will have to clean up," Jesse said in a tone of resignation.

XXX

"Well, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian greeted as he joined his 'boyfriend' by his car. "Here I am."

"I'm so delighted that you could make it," Kurt replied taking Sebastian's suitcase and loading it into the trunk of the car. "But would it have killed you to wear something fashionable? Those long-sleeved polo-shirts don't look flattering on anyone."

"I'll leave the sparkles and labels to you," Sebastian said slipping into the passenger seat. "Will I have to suffer with the company of your giggly little girlfriends this weekend?"

"They may stop by to visit," Kurt answered, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not really," Sebastian shrugged. "I'm just not fond of female company. I think it has something to do with the breasts, the vaginas, the periods and their overall inferiority."

"If my girls are around this weekend I advise you _not _to talk like that around them," Kurt said.

"I'm sure I can handle a few insignificant little girls," Sebastian laughed.

"Oh you truly are deluded," Kurt commented in a tone of amusement. "I fear you've been surrounded by Dalton boys a touch too long. Trust me, Sebastian; my girls would destroy you in a matter of seconds without even breaking a nail or ruining their hair."

"I'm really scared," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"You should be," Kurt told him. "In fact it might be kinder of me to let you out of the car now and just leave you on the roadside. You'll have a better chance of survival that way."

"Hey, you forced me in to this weekend visit; you're not ditching me on the roadside now. I'm in this all the way, baby," Sebastian smiled.

"I'm definitely having the girls over this weekend," Kurt said decisively. "I can't wait for them to make you cry like a squealing newborn infant. And don't call me 'baby'."

"Sorry Princess," Sebastian replied.

"Don't call me that either," Kurt complained. "I'm not a girl. And you should know that by now. My penis is bigger than yours remember?"

Sebastian just laughed in surprise that his pet virgin had made such a daring comment.

XXX

"Hey Burt, I think that's them," Finn called from where he had been staring out the living-room window for the last forty-five minutes.

"What does the punk boyfriend look like?" Burt asked scrambling over to join his step-son.

"He just looks like a normal guy," Finn shrugged.

"I don't like him," Burt decided watching like a hawk as Kurt and his boyfriend stepped out of the car and proceeded to walk up the driveway.

"Just be nice, Burt, give the boy a chance," Carole said forcing them away from the window and preparing to greet the two arrivals at the door.

"He isn't that bad, Mr. Hummel," Rachel said from where she was seated on the sofa, somehow having managed to gain control of the remote. "He intervened when Kurt was having some trouble with a group of untalented homophobes. The poor boy even took quite a beating just so that Kurt would be unscathed."

"Homophobes were giving my kid some trouble?" Burt asked sounding like he wanted to hit something. "Nobody gets away with pushing the Hummel's around."

"Burt, just calm down," Finn said. "Kurt's here, he doesn't wanna see you mad or upset."

A second later, Carole returned to the living-room with Kurt and Sebastian following behind her.

"Dad," Kurt called happily running into his father's arms and the two Hummel men shared a long tight hug. "Hey Finn," Kurt greeted sharing a quick hug with the taller boy.

"Hey little brother," Finn replied raising his hand as though to ruffle Kurt's hair but wisely deciding against it.

"Oh Kurt, I've missed you," Rachel sighed dramatically as she launched herself into his arms.

"I've missed you too," Kurt responded with a smile. "Now, allow me to introduce my boyfriend. Dad, Carole, Finn, this is Sebastian," he announced stepping back and taking Sebastian's hand. "You've already met Rachel of course."

"I wish I could forget," Sebastian commented and Kurt covered the tense moment with an awkward laugh.

"Well, um, I guess we'll just take our things up to my room," Kurt suggested and Sebastian nodded in agreement, eager to be away from the others.

"Wait right there," Burt ordered before they could take more than three steps. "You know the rules, Kurt. Sebastian can floor it in Finn's room and we've agreed to let Rachel spend the night with you in your room. Finn, take Sebastian upstairs and show him where he can put his things. Take Kurt's case up with you."

Finn led Sebastian away and Burt asked Kurt to join him in the kitchen.

"I don't like the kid," Burt said right away as he went about preparing a steaming mug of coffee.

"Please, dad, just give him a chance," Kurt begged. "Sebastian's just a little guarded and he takes a bit of getting used to. But I really care about him. Don't ruin this relationship for me before it's even begun, please. Just try to like him, for me."

"Are you his first boyfriend?" Burt asked.

"Well… I… not exactly," Kurt stammered. "It's complicated."

"Complicated," Burt repeated. "Meaning he's the type of guy who just sleeps around. That isn't the kind of relationship I want for you kiddo."

"It's not like that," Kurt replied. "I'm not just another conquest to him. He's serious about me, this is real."

"How serious?" Burt asked making a point of avoiding eye-contact with his son.

"I care about him and he cares about me," Kurt said.

"That's not what I'm asking here, Kurt," Burt replied uncomfortably.

"Oh," Kurt squeaked in embarrassment realising that his dad was asking how serious things were sexually. "We're not… I haven't… I mean I'm still. We're taking things slow."

"Slow, I like that," Burt nodded approvingly. "If you ask me, slow is exactly the right speed you kids need to go. Just take it nice and slow and maybe when you're thirty you'll be ready to do more than kiss."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely," Burt answered finding the discussion just as awkward as his son did.

They returned to the living-room where Sebastian was trapped between Rachel and Finn on the sofa with both of them talking to him about different things. Sebastian looked a little overwhelmed and incredibly bored. Smiling to himself, Kurt stood and watched for a while, allowing his boyfriend to suffer a little longer before diving in to rescue him.

XXX

"If I may, could I interject?" Kurt asked interrupting Sebastian's speech about why The Backstreet Boys were better than the Spice Girls. "You don't really seem too happy. Ever since we got here you've had a face like a wet weekend. Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sebastian shrugged occupying himself with studying the patterned ceiling rather than looking at Kurt.

"Liar," Kurt accused. "Is it my dad? Was he too intimidating? He doesn't mean to be. He's just a little protective. Or is it Finn? Because he doesn't mean to be such a douche, it just happens naturally. I suspect it has something to do with all the drumming or football games. Or is Rachel bothering you? I know she's annoying but… well, I don't really have a defence for that."

"It isn't anybody," Sebastian said. "I just feel out of place here. I'm used to the pristine walls and boys of Dalton. Being in a real family environment feels somewhat peculiar."

"Really?" Kurt asked sounding surprised. "It can't be too different from when you go home to visit your family surely?"

Sebastian stiffened at the word 'family' and his eyes darkened before he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Knock, knock," Rachel called in a sing-song voice before stepping into Kurt's bedroom.

"Rachel, come in," Kurt invited and the Jewish girl bounded over to join him on the bed. "So, update me. Just what is going on at McKinley?"

"Mr. Schue's been rapping again," Rachel answered. "Coach Sylvester has a new orange tracksuit. Tina and Mike broke up, got back together, broke up again and then went to Asian's couple therapy and now they're crazy in love again. Also Quinn got a tattoo of a devil on her shoulder and Santana got an angel tattoo on her hip."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed in mild horror. "Santana getting a tattoo makes sense, but Quinn?"

"I know it was so weird," Rachel agreed. "Mr. Schue even made the Glee Club perform songs about it. Apparently Brittany was going to get a tattoo of a unicorn but she said she's scared of needles so she drew one on her arm with felt tip instead."

"Wow, I really do miss being at McKinley," Kurt admitted. "I mean Dalton is fabulous but my love of fashion doesn't really get to thrive there with the regulation uniform. And I'm so used to fighting for attention and standing out as an individual that it feels weird and stifling to blend in sometimes."

"You could never blend in," Rachel said, "you're far too special for that."

"Aww," Kurt replied pulling her in for a hug.

"So, where's Sebastian?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Bathroom," Kurt whispered back. "I just made a little mention about his family and he walked out. He's really sensitive about his family situation for some reason."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Kurt shrugged. "And I don't think he's ready to provide me with any answers. It sort of feels like any time I get a little closer to him he retreats and goes back into his protective arrogant I-don't-care-about-anybody-and-I-feel-no-emotions body armour."

"Maybe his parents aren't fully accepting of his sexuality," Rachel suggested. "Or maybe they're tone-deaf with zero vocal ability and he's ashamed of their lack of talent. Or maybe they're secret agents and he isn't authorised to talk about them. Or maybe…"

"Or maybe," Sebastian interrupted as he returned to the room, "it's none of your business."

"Um… I guess I'll go and cheer Finn on," Rachel said meekly. "He's currently engaged in a Call of Duty tournament with Artie, Puck and Sam."

"That sounds riveting," Sebastian drawled sardonically. "Off you go," he said holding the door open for her.

"You didn't have to be rude," Kurt pointed out once Rachel had left.

"I can't help it, rudeness is a key element of my personality," Sebastian retaliated. "Look, this weekend visit thing was a terrible idea. I think I should just head back to Dalton."

"No, Seb, please, don't leave," Kurt asked him moving to embrace him. "Carole's already cooking dinner and trust me, her food is delicious. Just give it a bit longer. If you're still feeling miserable tomorrow then I'll drive you back to school, I promise. Just stay the night."

"Fine, on one condition," Sebastian compromised. "You don't ask me any deep meaningful questions about my family or my childhood."

"I won't ask you anything that you're uncomfortable with, I promise," Kurt told him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

XXX

Kurt hadn't been lying. Carole's cooking truly was delicious. Unfortunately the dining situation was far from appealing. Although Sebastian went to school with hundreds of teenage boys, not one of them ate with such a lack of grace. The way Finn was shovelling food down his mouth and barely chewing was more than a little off-putting. Then there was Rachel who continued to drone on about her ambition to be on Broadway and all of her musical theatre idols. And then of course there was Burt who seemed to stab at his food with his knife more deliberately than necessary while casting him an evil glare.

"I just adore Patti Lupone," Rachel gushed. "And Bernadette Peters, Idina Menzel and of course Barbara. Did you know that she…?"

"I really don't care just shut up," Sebastian interrupted honestly and rudely.

"Hey kid," Burt said, "you're in my house and I have certain rules. Be polite."

"Of course, sir," Sebastian replied clearing his throat. "Forgive me, Rachel, but I have no such interest in anything you have to say so please remain silent."

"Now you listen here," Burt began but Carole placed a hand on his arm and shook her head, signalling him to leave the matter be.

"So, Sebastian, what do your parents do?" Carole asked and Kurt tensed up even more than he already was from the way Sebastian had been behaving.

"You know what, I'm not hungry," Sebastian said setting his knife and fork down and pushing his plate away. "But thank you Carole it was lovely. I'm going for a walk," he informed them before stalking out of the house.

"I should go after him," Kurt said making to stand up.

"Sit down, Kurt," Burt ordered. "Finish your dinner."

"He doesn't know this area, he could get lost," Kurt reasoned.

"I've finished," Finn said, "I could head out after him," he offered.

"Go on, Finn," Carole nodded.

"I really don't like the kid, Kurt," Burt stated.

"Well I really don't care for your opinion," Kurt retorted, "and I'm not looking for your approval. I'm done," he announced getting up from the table and heading outside after Finn and Sebastian.

"I for one think Sebastian is deeply troubled emotionally," Rachel commented. "Perhaps when he's calmed down and returns I'll offer to hook him up with my therapist."

XXX

When Kurt caught up to the other two it was to find them stood feet apart arguing. Well, Sebastian was calm and collected delivering insults in that way Kurt found both annoying and sexy. Finn had easily been wound up by whatever taunts Sebastian had made and was hollering for the entire street to hear.

"Finn, just go home, I'll deal with this," Kurt said.

"I was only trying to help," Finn complained. "You really deserve better than this loser, Kurt."

"Finn, go," Kurt commanded lightly shoving him away. "What did you say to him?" He asked of Sebastian.

"Nothing too insulting and certainly nothing untrue," Sebastian answered. "So, are you accompanying me for a walk or not?"

"Ok, but we'll have to get back before nine or my dad really won't be happy," Kurt said. "You didn't have to be so rude and difficult in there, you know? You could at least make an effort to get on with my family."

"What's the point?" Sebastian asked. "The second your dad laid eyes on me he decided he didn't like me. He is never going to approve of me dating his little boy."

"Not when you behave like that, no," Kurt agreed. "You could at least try to change his mind and make him like you."

"People either like me or they don't," Sebastian stated. "It's as simple as that. If they like me, they like me. If they don't, they don't. I really couldn't care less either way and I no longer wish to discuss it. Just hold my hand and walk with me, in silence."

XXX

They returned to the Hummel-Hudson residence at five minutes to nine. Kurt stopped into the living-room to have a quick word with his dad and Carole but Sebastian stomped straight upstairs.

"Is he ok now?" Carole asked.

"Not really," Kurt answered. "I don't think he feels particularly welcome here," he said starting pointedly at his father. "He'll probably have me drive him home tomorrow."

"Maybe I should go up and talk to him," Carole suggested.

"No, I know him, he wouldn't appreciate it," Kurt told her. "He gets defensive easily."

Heading upstairs, Kurt found Sebastian sitting on the top step probably listening to the conversation that had transpired.

"Movie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Sebastian answered. "As long as it isn't a chick-flick."

XXX

Later that night, unable to find sleep due to Finn's rhinoceros-like snoring, Sebastian tip-toed out of Finn's room and crept down the hallway to Kurt's. Carefully, he pushed the bedroom door open and slipped inside. He snuck over to the bed Kurt was sharing with Rachel and lightly ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"Kurt," Sebastian whispered giving him a gentle shake.

With a groan Kurt opened his eyes. He looked to his side and once he was sure that Rachel was still sound asleep he moved off the bed, took Sebastian's hand and led him downstairs to the living-room.

"Warm milk?" Kurt offered.

"Please," Sebastian answered and he waited on the sofa while Kurt headed to the kitchen.

Kurt returned with two glasses of warm milk and they sat side by side on the sofa as they sipped their drinks.

"Do you want me to take you home tomorrow?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No, I'll stay," Sebastian told him.

"Good, I'm glad," Kurt replied resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Here, sit up," Sebastian instructed setting their empty glasses on the coffee table. "Kiss me."

Leaning in, Kurt accepted Sebastian's kisses. Pulling Kurt closer, Sebastian continued to kiss his boyfriend deeply, their tongues only parting when they needed to pause for breath. They carried on kissing and Sebastian even managed to work in some groping before they fell asleep in one another's arms on the sofa.

Burt Hummel was not at all impressed with the view when he came downstairs the following morning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**So sorry this chapter took so long, I've literally been writing it one-three paragraphs at a time. Inspiration just wasn't a-flowing. But it's here now, yay.**

**Chapter 16**

"Honestly, it isn't funny," Rachel grumbled shooting Sebastian disapproving looks as the boy lounged on Kurt's bed letting out the odd chuckle. "Your behaviour is quite rude and disrespectful and Kurt is currently suffering the consequences of a lecture and its all because of you."

"You really do talk too much," Sebastian retorted. "Just lighten up. Maybe if you pull the pole out of your ass you'll be able to see the humour of the situation. Seriously, the look on the old man's face was hysterical. I wish I could have taken a picture and uploaded it to facebook."

"Mr. Hummel was really mad," Rachel said. "And he doesn't need any stress in his life. He's recently been hospitalised due to a bad heart. If you stress him out to the extent that he has to be readmitted to hospital then Kurt will never forgive you."

"Wow," Sebastian breathed out with a look in his eye that only his best friend Jesse would have recognised as guilt. "I didn't know the old man had a heart condition."

"Kurt didn't tell you?" Rachel asked surprised that Kurt hadn't confided such a thing.

"Our relationship is really about the physical and sexual benefits," Sebastian told her. "I don't do the whole emotional crap. The sensitive stuff is for girls."

"Then your relationship won't last very long at all," Rachel retorted. "Emotions and true intimacy are really important to Kurt. If you can't provide that for him then he'll leave you. And without the emotions and affection the physical element of a relationship is meaningless."

"Blah, blah, blah," Sebastian droned and Rachel scowled at him. "Are you done? I'm starting to get a whiny-girl-in-the-room headache."

"I honestly don't know what Kurt could possibly see in you," Rachel quipped.

"Well I don't know what you see in that tall douche bag with the man boobs," Sebastian remarked. "But more importantly I just don't care."

"Why do you get so defensive when people ask about your family?" Rachel dared to ask, abruptly changing the conversation and causing Sebastian to glare at her before storming out of Kurt's room and heading downstairs.

"I thought I asked you to give us some time alone," Burt said when Sebastian entered the living-room.

"Surely you've lectured him enough by now," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, please," Kurt said begging him with his eyes to try and behave well.

"Sorry, I'm being rude again," Sebastian acknowledged. "I'll grant you some privacy now. Please continue with your discussion," he said moving to the front door.

"Seb, where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"For a walk," Sebastian answered before sweeping out of the door.

"That kids trouble, Kurt," Burt stated once the door had slammed shut.

"No, he isn't," Kurt defended. "The attitude is all an act, dad. He's a good person underneath it all. It's no different to Puck and Santana. They act the way they do because they're secretly vulnerable and insecure. Sebastian's the same I just… I just don't know what it is he's insecure about. I think it probably has something to do with his family but he refuses to talk about it. Dad, I'm really worried about him."

"I don't know what you want me to do here, Kurt," Burt sighed. "Ok, the kid has problems, I get that. But that doesn't excuse the way he's behaving under my roof. We all struggle with problems, Kurt; it's a part of being human. And I can appreciate that it takes a lot of balls to ask somebody for help, but until your boyfriend can do that there really isn't much you can do for him. That boy needs to grow up, Kurt," Burt said. "And when he does, maybe then I'll like him. But right now that kid is bad news. Just be careful, kiddo. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully thinking over all his dad had said.

"I should probably go and find him," Kurt said.

"You do that," Burt nodded. "But be back soon. I'm pretty sure Rachel has organised for the girls to come over and I know they've been dying to see you. Those Glee kids miss you."

"I know, I miss them too," Kurt admitted. "I won't be too long, I promise."

Stopping by the door, Kurt wrapped a scarf around his neck and slipped on his powder blue coat. Snatching up his keys and stowing them carefully into his pocket he exited the house and looked up and down the street wondering which direction Sebastian would have taken. He took out his phone and called his boyfriend's number but received no answer. He quickly typed out a text and opted to walk left as he hit the 'send' button, not really expecting a reply.

Luckily, Kurt had selected the right direction to walk in and it didn't take him long at all to find Sebastian seated upon a park bench as if it were a jewel encrusted throne and he was a mighty king.

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt asked standing before Sebastian with his hands in his pockets.

"Please do," Sebastian replied with an incline of his head.

With a smile, Kurt perched on the edge of the bench beside Sebastian unsure of what to say. As it transpired, it didn't matter that Kurt was at a loss for words for Sebastian wasn't in the mood for any further verbal exchanges. He simply placed one hand at the back of Kurt's neck and guided him into an intensely passionate kiss.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathed out while the other boy took the opportunity to devour his neck, intent on decorating it with a hickey or two. "It isn't sensible for us to do this here. Somebody could see and the people of Lima aren't all that particularly gay friendly."

"I don't care," Sebastian told him before gripping Kurt's waist and pulling him onto his lap, much to Kurt's surprise.

"Sebastian," Kurt tried to argue again but Sebastian placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't speak," Sebastian instructed. "Don't even think too much. Just kiss me."

After nervously looking around the vicinity and relieved to find it empty, Kurt relaxed enough to enjoy the make-out session. Or at least, he was relaxed enough until he felt Sebastian's hand trying to invade his pants.

"What in Gucci's name do you think you're doing?" Kurt demanded to know as he forced Sebastian's hand away and moved off of his lap.

"Oh come on, Kurt, stop being such a total virgin," Sebastian complained. "I just wanted to have some fun and make you feel good."

"Well not in public and not until I'm ready," Kurt retorted defiantly. "Now come on, let's just go back to the house. My friends are coming over today and I'd like them to meet you."

"And what if I don't want to meet them?" Sebastian asked.

"Then it's tough," Kurt answered.

"So I have no choice but to meet your family and your friends despite not wanting to yet I can't even get a little action from my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked. "That doesn't seem fair."

"You can't compare meeting people to sexual favours," Kurt reasoned.

"I suppose that's probably true in the minds of prudes and virgins," Sebastian nodded. "But my point is I'm doing things I don't want to in order to make you happy but you don't seem to be doing anything for me. It's not like I'm asking you to bend over in the middle of the street or perform oral in front of your dad, Kurt. I just want to touch you and if you're being honest with yourself I think you want me to touch you and you want to touch me too."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Kurt asked with a sigh and just a hint of a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Fine," Sebastian agreed leaning in and dropping a quick peck to Kurt's lips. "Once again we'll do things your way."

They walked on in silence and Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt questioned when they came to the front door of the house.

"No," Sebastian responded stroking Kurt's face with the back of his knuckles. "We're good, Kurt and I'll try to play nice." He smiled before getting a proper kiss before they entered the house.

As they made their way into the living-room and found it packed with girls, Sebastian suddenly started to feel nervous and dearly wished that he was back at Dalton amongst a crowd of boys.

"Somebody's wearing too much perfume," Sebastian complained in a whisper to Kurt. "That doesn't disguise the odour of public school smell you know."

"Be nice," Kurt hissed back before turning to the girls with a bright smile as he embraced them all and gushed over their outfit choices and how much he missed them. "Ladies, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and of course Mercedes and Rachel."

"Pleasure," Sebastian said with a curt nod to the group feeling slightly overwhelmed by being surrounded by so many boobs and vaginas.

"I gotta give you credit, Hummel," Santana said as she eyed Sebastian up. "The boy ain't half bad. What do you think, Britt?"

"He's a cutey," Brittany decided as she scribbled something down on a notepad with a pink crayon. "Coach Sylvester didn't ask me to take notes of your behaviour," she said and Sebastian simply stared at her in fascination not knowing what to make of the enigma that was Brittany S. Pierce.

"Wait, is Coach Sylvester getting you to obtain information on my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely not," Brittany tried to lie but with little conviction.

"She's totally trying to find out as much about your new boy-toy as she can," Santana confirmed. "She told us at Cheerio's practice that if he's not good enough for her precious Porcelain then she'll pull a few strings to make Dalton boy disappear."

"She has no business sneaking around and getting people to spy on my boyfriend," Kurt said sounding unimpressed. "It is entirely up to me who I date."

"She just wants to look out for you," Quinn explained. "Despite being insane and horrifyingly cruel Coach Sylvester actually has feelings. And in this situation her behaviour is encouraged by her feelings of guilt. She feels partly responsible for the events that led up to your decision to transfer to Dalton."

"Enough about Coach Sylvester and her inappropriate schemes," Tina interrupted. "Sebastian Smythe, we want to know everything there is to know about you."

"And I request the ultimate challenge," Rachel declared practically bubbling with excitement. "I want you to duet with me."

"I'd rather grow a vagina on my face than sing with you," Sebastian retorted.

"Snap," Santana grinned wickedly. "I kinda like this guy. He's a keeper, Kurt."

"Well done, white boy, you've won Santana over," Mercedes congratulated. "But you've got your work cut out if you want approval from the rest of us."

"Astonishingly enough I don't care for your approval," Sebastian told her.

"Hey, you said you'd try to play nice," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, well that got boring. I'd rather just be myself," Sebastian answered.

"Ok, enough," Rachel said taking control of the situation. "You and I will most certainly sing a duet later, Sebastian; I will make sure of that. But right now we are wasting valuable leisure time. So, fellow Glee Clubbers, Kurt, Sebastian, get ready for a day of epic Rachel Berry fun. We're going to the Lima museum!" She called out excitedly only to receive blank expressions from her peers.

"You are such a loser, Berry," Santana quipped. "Come on, we're going bowling. And Sebastian, you get to be on my team, yay," she applauded.

XXX

They arrived at the bowling alley and the girls literally had to hold Kurt down and force him into a pair of the ugly bowling shoes.

"I must insist that you only look at my upper body," Kurt said as he looked to the ceiling of the building with his hands on his hips. "Nobody is to look at me from the ankle down, understood?"

Santana snapped a photo of Kurt wearing the bowling shoes on her phone.

"This is so being uploaded to my facebook page," Santana laughed, taking delight in Kurt's fashion horror. "Ok, teams of four," Santana ordered. "Britts, Kurt and Sebastian are with me and the rest of you suckers are stuck with Berry."

"So its gays against straights," Sebastian pointed out. "This should be fun."

"Careful, you're sounding a little heterophobic," Kurt told him. "Now let's have fun and win this thing."

"Your competitive side is kind of hot," Sebastian commented copping a feel of Kurt's ass before joining Santana as she entered everybody's names as they all took position at their bowling lane.

"Ok, I'm up first," Santana declared selecting herself a shiny red bowling ball. "Watch carefully and observe just how meanly Auntie Tana kicks all of your asses."

Standing at the edge of the lane, she cricked her neck from side to side in preparation before bending down with her sights set on the ten bowling pins. With a fierce spark of determination burning in her eyes, she sent the ball hurtling down the lane and it crashed into the pins knocking seven over and causing one to wobble before ultimately toppling over.

"Woo, go Santana! You're so hot!" Brittany cheered and Santana accepted the praise with a quick blink-and-you'll-miss-it kiss before taking her second go and missing both the pins much to Sebastian's amusement.

"What are you laughing at Garbler, we're on the same team," Santana snapped at Sebastian as he laughed at her failure.

"My turn," Rachel announced picking up her pink bowling ball.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on all the tips Finn had ever taught her about bowling. She then took a breath, made a quick prayer to Judy Garland before sending the ball straight down the gutter. This time, Santana laughed along with Sebastian.

Ignoring them, Rachel made a second attempt but received a very similar result failing to knock down any of the pins.

"I suck," she acknowledged miserably as she sat back down.

"Don't worry, it's only a game," Mercedes comforted. "Just have fun."

"If this was a singing competition I would totally be winning by now," Rachel sulked and Quinn and Tina rolled their eyes as Brittany got up to take her first go.

"Strike!" Brittany celebrated as she successfully knocked all the pins down.

Quinn knocked down three pins on her first bowl then managed to knock down another two with her second go. With a good luck pat on the rear from Sebastian, Kurt earned himself a strike with his first go much to Brittany and Santana's delight and Sebastian's shock.

"Impressed?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I'm stunned," Sebastian admitted. "How are you so good at everything?" He asked with just a touch of envy and annoyance to his tone.

"Baby, I was born that way," Kurt replied as Tina stood to knock down one pin and then roll her bowling ball straight down the gutter on her second play. "Your turn," Kurt told Sebastian kissing his jaw. "Impress me," he challenged.

Smirking, Sebastian selected himself a Slytherin green bowling ball and confidently sauntered to the edge of the lane. He fitted his fingers into the holes of the ball, his mind choosing that moment to imagine how his fingers would feel inside Kurt's tight ass, and in one swift motion he sent the ball down the lane. It hurtled halfway down before veering off to the left and rolling the rest of the way down the gutter.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip in embarrassment as a chorus of laughter hit his ears. Turning on his heel he saw that Rachel and Tina were at least attempting to hide their laughter while Mercedes and Quinn were literally on the floor clutching their stomachs as tears rolled down their cheeks. While laughing, Brittany also applauded his efforts. Her entire body wracking with giggles, Santana was spread across the bench with her head in Kurt's lap letting out the occasional snort. Kurt was trying not to laugh but was failing. Despite his laughter, a fondness glowed brilliantly in Kurt's eyes.

"Very impressive," Kurt managed to say with a straight face before bursting into giggles again.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian replied with a slight pout as he grabbed another ball to take his second go.

Not bothering to put his fingers in the holes, Sebastian just launched the ball down the lane and didn't even look to see its progress. He just stalked over to the bench and shoved Santana's feet off so he could sit down.

"Well done, you hit three pins," Brittany told him with a smile before adding 'sucks at bowling' to her notepad for Coach Sylvester.

Still chuckling somewhat, Mercedes got up to take her first go managing to knock down four and cause another two to wobble.

"You're cute when you sulk," Kurt whispered to Sebastian.

"Ha, thanks," Sebastian replied running a hand through his hair and wondering why he was coming over all shy.

By the time the game ended, the most pins Sebastian had managed to knock down was four. Even Rachel played a better game than he had. However, with Santana, Brittany and Kurt constantly playing well and getting plenty of strikes, Sebastian was still victorious down to the skills of his team-mates.

"Wow, your bowling is so bad," Santana told him as she looped her arm through his and guided him out of the bowling alley. "Honestly, you suck like a plug hole draining all the water from a bathtub. It's almost embarrassing to know you. For the love of Kurt's adorable ass virginity I hope you fuck better than you bowl."

"Please, I'm a total sex god," Sebastian bragged and Brittany carefully scribbled that fact into her notes as she walked along behind them. "Fucking is the activity I'm most talented at."

"Ok gay Romeo, open up to your Auntie Tana," Santana encouraged. "How far have you gotten with Lady Hummel?"

"A gentleman never tells," Sebastian replied.

"And no-one will ever mistake you for being a gentleman," Santana retorted. "You're clearly a sex-addicted pervert… that's a compliment."

"Thank you," Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome," she smiled wickedly. "Now fess up. How far have you gotten with Kurt? Played with each others warblers yet?"

"A lot of making out, a lot of groping," Sebastian told her.

"Boring," Santana sighed in disappointment.

"Never fear, I'll totally tap that ass before next weekend. I guarantee it," Sebastian smirked before disentangling his arm from hers and stalking ahead to catch up with Kurt, his hand moving down to grope his ass.

"You get that?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Every word," the blonde confirmed showing Santana the page in her notebook.

"Good work, now we need to get this information to Coach Sue," Santana said.

"Kurt won't be mad at us for doing this will he?" Brittany asked. "Because I don't want Kurt to be sad. He looks like a broken doll when he's upset and it makes my heart ache."

"It's ok, sweetie, Kurt won't be sad. I promise," Santana assured her.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reviewing**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

"Ladies, take a seat," Sue instructed to Santana and Brittany. "Not you Jewfro," she told Jacob. "Your awful hair and unfortunately bad-looking face makes me want to puke right in your adolescent mouth. Just stand and face the wall and tell me everything you've discovered about sweet Porcelain's new piece of man candy."

"Sebastian Smythe, Dalton student," Jacob said squeakily reading from the list he'd written down. "A member of the Soccer and Lacrosse teams as well as the Warblers; that's the Dalton Schools Glee Club."

"So Tickle-me-doe-face is dating a hideous breed of loser," Sue sighed in disappointment.

"Actually, at Dalton Academy being in the Glee Club is considered cool," Jacob informed her.

"Preposterous," Sue said dismissively.

"It's true," Jacob insisted taking his voice recorder out of his pocket. "I have verbal confirmation from a Dalton student." He hit the 'play' button and a male voice sounded in the room stating that being in the Warblers was like being a rock star.

"The student who said that is clearly an idiot," Sue sniped. "And most probably gay."

"I find that offensive," Santana spoke up.

"Quiet, Boobasaurusrex, I'm not ready to hear from you yet," Sue told her. "Gossip Mongrel," she called to Jacob. "What else you got?"

"Sebastian Smythe maintains great grades, enjoys coffee and can often be found in the company of his two closest friends Jesse St James and Blaine Anderson," Jacob said.

"You're boring me," Sue complained. "Get to the good stuff."

"He spends the summer holidays with his aunt in Paris because his parents are…"

"Oh blah, blah, blah, I don't care," Sue interrupted. "I can't even tolerate the back of your head anymore Ben-Israel, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But… I have more information, he wants to break Kurt's heart, I have evidence," Jacob tried to say.

"Get out!" Sue yelled throwing a stress ball at him. "Alright Sandbags, you're up. Is what Jacob said true? Is this kid looking to break Kurt's heart?"

"Sebastian Smythe is a scheming promiscuous manwhore with one hell of an admirable bad attitude," Santana stated. "Basically he's a less hot and male version of me. Before I settled down with Brittany I mean."

"And as heart-warming as your teenage lust with sweet little Brittany is I don't care to hear anymore about it," Sue replied. "Tell me more about this Smythe character."

"He's really bad at bowling," Brittany told her. "Even Rachel played better."

"There might be truth in what Jacob said. Sebastian told me himself that he was gonna tap Kurt's ass by next weekend," Santana said.

"That too," Brittany nodded taking out her notepad. "I wrote down what he said word for word," she passed the notepad over to Coach Sylvester.

"Outstanding," Sue complimented their work as she read through Brittany's poorly spelled notes. "I am both appalled and aroused and with you two girls here as my witnesses I would like to make something clear right now… this… will… not… stand."

"What are you gonna do?" Brittany asked worriedly. "You can't break them up. Kurt will be sad, and when he's sad all of my teddy-bears cry and Lord Tubbington gets addicted to garlic and chocolate."

"Kurt's really into this Sebastian guy, Coach," Santana said. "I don't wanna do anything to damage Kurt's delicate gay emotions."

"Girls, the two of you know better than anyone that I'm as cruel as I am beautiful," Sue told them. "Normally, I delight in the misery that befalls others. Particularly you Glee kids as you continuously destroy song after song. And I especially enjoy the misfortune of one Finn Hudson as he is my most hated Glee member this week with his gangly height, dorkish ways and atrociously bad dancing. However, I've failed to protect Kurt once before and I refuse to let that effeminate boy down again. You said yourself this boyfriend of his is a manwhore. I don't want a despicable being like that defiling one of my ex Cheerio's. This Dalton boy must be destroyed before he breaks Porcelain's heart. Santana, you're nearly as vindictive as me, start thinking of some mean ideas."

"We could lock him in a room with Rachel Berry," Santana suggested. "Or spread a rumour that he has herpes. Oh and I'm totally all for putting itching powder in his pants so he goes around scratching at his junk. It's an old school trick but still a classic."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be anything like that," Brittany said thoughtfully and Santana and Sue looked to her waiting for her to say more. "Kurt totally likes this guy and even though he's acting like a total jerk I think he really likes Kurt too. We just need to help him admit how he really feels and then he won't want to hurt Kurt."

"Oh Brittany, so sweet and innocent," Sue told her gently. "And you know what, you're probably right. But as adorable as your world of unicorns and rainbows is, I have to confess that it bores me just a little bit. I'd rather make this Dalton kid suffer. You see I need to make people cry so I can feel better about myself. So Sandbags, you and Becky are gonna find a way to pull off that itching powder in the pants stunt. In the mean time that Jewfro kid is going to create a special newspaper article for me. Then I'm going to take that newspaper article and pay this Sebastian kid a little terrifying visit that will undoubtedly result in him weeping like a newborn baby and wetting his pants like a drunken old man. And you girls can escort me. Now get out of here and fetch me Becky and Jacob."

XXX

"Enjoy your weekend, Hot Stuff?" Jesse asked as he crept up on Sebastian where he was lurking in a dark corner of the library.

"It was certainly eventful," Sebastian told him. "I wouldn't say it was enjoyable."

"Meaning you failed in your misguided mission to strip Kurt of his virginity," Jesse said knowingly. "I must say that I'm relieved. I still have an opportunity to talk some sense into your stubborn skull."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to anything you have to say?" Sebastian asked as he flipped through the pages of the book in his hands. "As much as I adore you I've never really valued your opinion, or indeed anybody else's. I do what I want and who I want despite what anybody else thinks. As long as I'm happy then the rest of the human population can die during masturbation for all I care."

"Oh you'd care," Jesse insisted. "If everybody in the world died there'd be nobody left for you to fuck. Unless you're secretly into necrophilia of course, which I strongly doubt since you have such a severe dislike for Twilight."

"Vampires shouldn't sparkle," Sebastian replied. "It is neither dignified nor sexy."

"Enough small talk," Jesse interrupted placing Sebastian's book back on the shelf then sitting on his lap with one hand lightly stroking the back of his friend's neck. "I want you to stop being an insensitive emotionless sex robot for five minutes and explain to me why you're so afraid to admit how you really feel for the China Doll."

"Sorry to shatter your romantic school girl fantasy, Jesse, but I have no feelings for the gayest boy since the invention of gay," Sebastian said shoving Jesse off his lap and standing up and straightening his blazer. "All I want is to have some fun with my favourite new toy, and break his heart and humiliate him in the process merely for extra comical entertainment."

"You know I don't believe that," Jesse responded sinking down into the chair Sebastian had previously been occupying.

"Look at me," Sebastian directed tilting the other boy's face up by his chin. "You know me better than anyone. We've been through a lot together and truth be told, I almost care about you. But you have to remember that I'm Sebastian Smythe, and what's the number one rule about Sebastian Smythe?"

"He doesn't fall in love," Jesse answered.

"Correct," Sebastian nodded. "Because despite what girls and idiots worldwide over think, I'm smart enough to realise that love is non-existent. Relationships are meaningless and marriage is a sham. There is no love between couples, friends or family. Love is just hate in disguise that people are too blind to see for what it really is. The love isn't real, but the hate most certainly is and it kills."

"You're wrong, Bas," Jesse told him.

"Whatever you say, honey," Sebastian replied leaning in to press a kiss to Jesse's mouth before stalking away.

_It's too late; I can't get through to him _Jesse text to Blaine.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked as Blaine let out a heavy sigh after reading a new text message.

"Oh, just Jesse, it isn't anything to worry about," Blaine smiled slipping his phone away. "Tell me more about your weekend."

"It was definitely a dramatic one," Kurt informed him with an awkward laugh. "I'm not entirely sure if I made the right decision taking Sebastian home to meet my family. His behaviour was incredibly rude almost all the time and I could tell he wasn't really happy being there. My dad wasn't exactly thrilled to meet him and I know he doesn't improve."

"His opinion really matters to you," Blaine stated knowingly and Kurt nodded.

"My dad means the world to me," Kurt said. "After my mum died he was all I had. We were all each other had. I didn't even have friends until I joined Glee Club. Now I have many friends, a stepmother and even a stepbrother."

"A stepbrother you used to have a crush on," Blaine teased.

"I know. I'm so embarrassed about that now. I honestly don't even know what I was thinking," Kurt laughed.

"A straight guy was being nice to you for the first time," Blaine pointed out. "When you're used to people bullying you or treating you like you have a disease then you really latch on to somebody who treats you like an actual human being. Then your mind plays tricks on you and convinces you you're in love when really you're just appreciative of the fact another guy has treated you like you're a normal person instead of a freak."

"You sound very informed on the subject matter," Kurt acknowledged.

"I've been there, Kurt," Blaine admitted. "Before I transferred to Dalton. When I came out at my old school it got bad. I was bullied every day. There were a few girls, friends of mine, who stood up for me but they couldn't do anything to prevent any of the physical violence. But there was this one guy who did. He was on the basketball team, he was popular and drop dead gorgeous and… if he was around and I was being hassled he'd do something about it. He was my knight in shining armour and I started planning our civil partnership before I even learned his last name. So pathetic."

"No, no I think it's cute," Kurt told him. "Adorable even."

A beep sounded indicating that Blaine had received another text message. Taking his phone out he looked at the screen and saw it was another text from Jesse. He opened it up to read the words, _maybe we should tell Kurt._

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked. "You suddenly look as though you have to run a fashion show without any suitable clothing items."

"You're a really good friend, Kurt," Blaine said. "And I don't want to see you get hurt, by anyone. I care about and respect you too much for that."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked staring at his friend carefully trying to fathom him out.

"There's something I need to tell you," Blaine breathed. "About Se-"

"Good evening, gentleman," Sebastian interrupted appearing behind Blaine and making him jump. "How are my favourite boys today?"

"We're fine," Kurt answered. "But Blaine was just about to tell me something important."

"Was he now?" Sebastian asked moving to stand behind Kurt and drape his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders as he looked across at Blaine. "And what exactly does our little puppy-dog Blaine have to say?"

"Oh it's… it's nothing," Blaine lied. "Look I need to go and get some homework done."

"Um, bye," Kurt called after him feeling very confused on the matter. "That was weird."

"Blaine's always been a unique individual," Sebastian shrugged taking Kurt's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Walk with me?"

"Of course," Kurt replied standing up and following Sebastian's lead.

They began by simply walking through the grand walls of Dalton Academy, Kurt sharing stories from his childhood and his time with his old Glee Club. Sebastian listened attentively though other than to offer a sarcastic remark here and then he made no contribution of his own to the conversation.

After they'd roamed around the school for long enough that they'd passed through every corridor twice they headed out through the main doors to walk about the grounds.

"Thereby leaving us with no set list," Kurt continued his story while Sebastian simply looked at him, admiring the way the starlight made his ivory skin glow. "We were a total mess and we all thought for sure that we were going to embarrass ourselves horribly on stage and lose the competition. Yet somehow it all worked out. Rachel performed 'Don't Rain on My Parade', Finn showed up right when we needed him with a new song and we had maybe ten minutes to quickly make up some choreography. Honestly, I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Hey, you've got something on your lips," Sebastian said before quickly stealing a kiss. "Tag, you're it," he called before releasing Kurt's hand and running off into the darkness.

"Sebastian, wait!" Kurt hollered after him running in the same direction as Sebastian.

As they were running round a back corner of the academy Kurt caught up to the other teen and snatched hold of his wrist. He pushed Sebastian up against the stone brick wall and melded their mouths together for a longer kiss, their cold noses brushing against one another.

"Now you're it," Kurt breathed huskily before quickly darting away.

Fingers moving up to trace his lips, Sebastian let out a laugh before hurrying after Kurt's silhouette. He managed to catch Kurt by one of the trees and he kissed him hungrily before declaring Kurt as 'it' and stampeding off. Very much enjoying the game, Kurt continued to run after his boyfriend, finding him in the school parking lot and forcing him down onto the bonnet of somebody's car and duelling tongues with him there before taking off again.

Round the East side of the school, Sebastian launched himself at Kurt and tackled him to the ground. He placed a hand behind Kurt's head so his hair wouldn't touch the grass and devoured his mouth under the sparkle of the stars and glow of the moonlight.

"Wow," Kurt commented in a whisper, his breath rising as a small mist in the cold night air.

Helping Kurt back to his feet, Sebastian led him back into the school and up to his dorm room.

"It's after hours," Kurt whispered. "I shouldn't be here."

"I know, that's the fun part," Sebastian replied. "I've always found a little rebellion to be a turn-on. Now let's pick up where we left off."

Kissing Kurt, Sebastian guided him towards the bed kicking off his own shoes and shrugging off his blazer as he did so. Trailing kisses from Kurt's mouth, across his cheek to his ear, and then down to his throat, Sebastian managed to remove Kurt's blazer and then moved down to take off the boy's boots.

"Sebastian, maybe I should…" Kurt tried to say but Sebastian placed a finger over his lips and made a soft 'shushing' noise.

"Just relax," Sebastian told him gently as he poised himself above Kurt and showered him with more kisses. "You are so beautiful," Sebastian gushed as he loosened Kurt's tie and slowly popped the buttons of his shirt.

"Sebastian, I…" Kurt's words transformed into a surprised moan as Sebastian sucked at one of his nipples before dropping kisses down his torso.

"Just relax," Sebastian repeated as he quickly removed his own shirt and tie before bringing his fingers to the top of Kurt's pants. "I will make it feel so good for you, I promise. No matter what happens, you'll always remember me, and us, and this night for the rest of your life."

Slowly, he pulled Kurt's trousers down and lightly caressed his left thigh before slipped down his underwear to expose Kurt's manhood. Still half-dressed, Sebastian stepped off the bed to quickly strip down before lowering himself on top of Kurt and reintroducing their mouths and tongues to one another.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathed arching his body upwards as Sebastian's hands explored him all over. "I think… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sebastian froze.

"Is… is something wrong?" Kurt asked nervously. "Is it me?"

"I… I…" Sebastian stuttered out not having any idea himself as to what was wrong with him.

"Seb?" Kurt asked worriedly placing a hand to the boy's cheek. "What is it? Tell me, baby."

"Nothing," Sebastian whispered back to him. "You're perfect."

Kurt smiled in relief and looped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling his boyfriend back down on top of him for more kisses. Sebastian had one hand clasped with one of Kurt's and one hand cupping the boy's ass when his dorm room door opened and the light flickered on.

Kurt let out a squeak and quickly dived to hide his nude form under the covers. Uncaring of his nudity, Sebastian stood in all his naked glory to glare at Jesse and Blaine stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jesse apologised stepping fully inside the room with Blaine and then closing the door.

"Get dressed, Kurt," Blaine instructed before turning his back to grant his friend some privacy and forcing Jesse to do the same.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked once he was dressed.

"I need to talk to my best friend," Jesse said.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Blaine offered leading a very confused Kurt away.

"Sebastian," Jesse sighed as the other two left. "Please, you have to stop this."

He did intend to say more. In fact, he and Blaine had worked together on an entire speech. But every single syllable left his mind when Sebastian curled into a foetal position on the bed and started to cry.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-Just in case you're reading this, I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 18**

For Jesse St James, it was a long and gruelling night. As soon as Sebastian let the first tear fall, it seemed as though he was unable to stop. Joining him on the bed and gathering him in his arms, Jesse simply stroked his friend's hair, acting as a silent support as the other teen fell apart. Nights such as these were not a common thing in the Jesse/Sebastian relationship. In fact, Jesse had only played witness to Sebastian's tears once before, back when he had revealed the truth about his parents.

Letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes, Jesse looked down at the sleeping form beside him. Sebastian seemed a great deal smaller in his sleep. He looked delicate and fragile, as though the gentlest of breezes could knock him to the ground. Jesse wasn't entirely sure how long Sebastian had cried for, or how long it had taken for him to finally fall asleep, he only knew that it was gut-wrenching to watch.

He hadn't managed to get any sleep himself. He'd been too worried that if he closed his eyes Sebastian might wake and have another breakdown. So Jesse had forced himself to remain awake, acting as a guardian angel and watching over his dearest friend.

They hadn't spoken the previous night. Jesse knew Sebastian well enough to know that he wouldn't be ready to talk. So all he could do was stay by his friend's side, hoping that his presence would act as some form of comfort. He was desperate to interrogate Sebastian about what had happened with Kurt before he and Blaine interrupted. He wanted to ask what Sebastian was thinking and feeling. He wanted to know the reason behind every last teardrop. But he forced himself not to ask any such questions. He couldn't force Sebastian to open up; he had to let him do it himself.

Feeling Sebastian stir beside him, Jesse lightly stroked his knuckles along the boy's cheek.

"Morning, beautiful," he greeted in a whisper as Sebastian slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Morning," Sebastian returned, his voice quiet and void of emotion. "Your hair looks awful," he added sounding a little more like his usual self but still not quite right. "Did Blaine tell Kurt?"

"No," Jesse answered knowing that Sebastian was referring to the bet. "We seriously considered it," he admitted and Sebastian didn't look the least bit surprised. "Are you going to tell him?"

"You know I'm not," Sebastian replied sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you ask me for the answers you really want to know?"

"Because I don't want to have to ask," Jesse told him. "I just want you to tell me. That's what friends do, Seb."

"I don't make for a very good friend," Sebastian said as he leaned his head against Jesse's shoulder.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you know you won't receive pity from me," Jesse chastised lightly. "You've been a grade A jerk, baby. And the fact of the matter is that it's actually been a challenge to like you these past few weeks. But you are my friend, and I love you despite your flaws and misguided decisions."

"You're really starting to sound like a girl," Sebastian groaned lifting his head up and ruffling Jesse's hair.

"Don't mess with the hair," Jesse snapped at him aiming a light punch to Sebastian's ribs. "And do something about your face. You look painfully miserable right now and frowning can lead to erectile dysfunction. This would be an opportune moment to work on your show-face."

"I don't feel like smiling right now," Sebastian sighed sinking back down in his bed and burrowing under the covers.

"Ok, Bas, baby, I want you to man up," Jesse told him pulling back the covers, moving off the bed then throwing Sebastian a pair of underwear. "You're acting like the victim here when you're not. I hate to admit it, but you're the bad guy. However, Kurt doesn't know about the bet yet so you still have a chance to do the right thing and make this relationship real, just like you want it to be."

"I don't," Sebastian shook his head fiercely as he pulled on the underwear. "In fact I almost succeeded in my mission last night before you and Blainers interrupted. You may as well pay up now as my victory is obviously inevitable."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that after you spent the night crying in my arms?" Jesse asked.

"Damn, you noticed the crying, huh?" Sebastian responded looking to the floor. "I was so close you know? I nearly accomplished what I set out to do."

"But?" Jesse prompted waiting for his friend to elaborate.

"I froze up for a moment," Sebastian confessed. "He said that he thought he was falling in love with me. And I just froze."

"Kurt," Jesse said passing Sebastian a set of pants and a shirt. "His name is Kurt. And you probably froze up because you felt guilty. Guilt is an emotion that humans sometimes feel when they've done something wrong. I guess it's unfamiliar to you because you've been out of touch with real emotions for so long."

"This shouldn't be happening to me," Sebastian complained as he continued to dress himself. "I shouldn't have frozen up like that. This is who I am, this is what I do. I fuck guys and then leave them all the time. This shouldn't be any different."

"You're obliviousness is as cute as it is infuriating," Jesse commented. "Look, Seb, you fool around with a lot of guys. So do I, and there isn't anything wrong with that. We both have a reputation for sleeping around but not actually dating. The boys we seduce know full well what they're getting in to and we're just looking for a release, for a way to feel good. We always use protection and we're not setting out to hurt or humiliate anyone. Until now, with Kurt. You deliberately set out to be cruel and that's not who you really are."

"You still agreed to the bet," Sebastian reminded him.

"And I was wrong to do so," Jesse replied. "I just find it incredibly difficult to resist a bet and you know that. And I guess with all the no-strings-attached-sex that I sort of lost touch with feelings and emotions too. I still haven't met the right guy for me but I honestly believe with all the talent that I posses that you and Kurt could really have something. You shouldn't throw that away out of fear, pride or stupidity."

"You know I don't believe in love," Sebastian said distastefully.

"I know you fear it," Jesse answered softly. "And I know that there are painful reasons for you being a little messed up," Sebastian glared. "Don't look at me like that; you know you're psychologically damaged. I understand why you have a negative and fearful attitude towards love and relationships. If I'd been through what you went through and saw those hellish things you witnessed then I'd be terrified too. But somewhere inside I think that you know love is real. Or at least, somewhere inside you really want it to be."

"I can't fall in love," Sebastian insisted. "And Kurt shouldn't be around me. What if I end up doing to him what my father did to my mother?"

"You're not your father," Jesse told him simply.

"I should break up with Kurt," Sebastian said. "The relationship isn't real anyway. It's the best thing to do."

"That's the easiest thing to do," Jesse corrected. "And totally something a girl would do."

"You're just saying that so that I'll do the opposite because I hate being associated with anything considered feminine due to my ongoing anger with the stereotype that all gays act like girls," Sebastian stated knowingly.

"Did it work?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "Come on, I seriously need a cup of coffee and you need to fix your hair before you're forced to join an 80's hair band."

XXX

"May I sit with you?" Kurt asked as he stood before Blaine with a breakfast tray.

"Of course," Blaine responded and Kurt gingerly sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not particularly," Kurt admitted. "I was awake all night wondering what's going on with you, Jesse and Sebastian. I know you're keeping something from me."

"Have you tried these waffles?" Blaine asked cutting up a piece and offering it to Kurt on a fork. "They're delicious."

"Don't change the subject," Kurt groaned rejecting the offered waffle piece. "I thought you were my friend."

"Kurt, I am your friend," Blaine told him earnestly reaching his hand out to lightly squeeze Kurt's arm.

"If that's true then why aren't you being honest with me?" Kurt enquired. "Just tell me what's going on, please. I deserve to know."

"You do," Blaine nodded in agreement. "But you shouldn't be hearing it from me. This is between you and Bastian. I would like to help and I really want things to work out between you two but I really believe you should talk to Sebastian."

"How can I when you drag me away from him and Jesse holds Sebastian hostage?" Kurt retorted. "You interrupted a really private moment between us last night."

"I know and I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine apologised. "Listen, whatever happens, I'd really like for us to continue being friends."

"What could happen that would make me want to _not _be your friend?" Kurt asked suspiciously and Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Look, Jesse and Bastian are here," Blaine pointed out and Kurt turned his head to see the two boys walking towards them with coffee and toast.

"Hey," Kurt greeted reaching his hand out to hold Sebastian's.

"Hey," Sebastian replied staring down at their conjoined hands.

"Look at me," Kurt requested tilting Sebastian's chin up. "What's been going on?"

Sebastian looked to Jesse and Blaine but they deliberately avoided eye-contact, forcing him to answer the question solo.

"Have you ever seen She's All That, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days or Cruel Intentions?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered with a shrug. "They're some of Rachel and 'Cedes' favourite movies."

"And you remember how the movies go?" Sebastian asked fingering the rim of his coffee cup while Jesse and Blaine kept their eyes downwards but listened intently to every word being exchanged with the couple before them.

"Some jerky guy makes a stupid bet over a girl and ends up falling in love with her," Kurt answered. "They're all good movies but they pretty much have the same storyline."

"Wait, the guy falls in love with the girl?" Sebastian asked with a mixture of horror and confusion. "In which movie?"

"All of them," Kurt told him. "Didn't you see them?"

"I only really watched the beginnings," Sebastian answered. "So the guys fall in love with the girls? What happens after that?"

"The girl finds out about the bet, she's rightfully angry but ultimately ends up forgiving the jerk-turned-good-guy and they pretty much live happily ever after," Kurt explained. "Apart from Cruel Intentions, that film ended in tragedy. Spoiler alert, there's a character death. Why are you asking me about chick-flicks anyway? Planning to take me on a movie date?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"No, I… I don't think that's… we can't," Sebastian said taking a gulp of coffee followed by a deep breath as he tried to get a hold of his composure.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Kurt asked placing his hand on Sebastian's arm only to have it shaken off.

"I don't think we should do this anymore," Sebastian said incredibly quickly without looking at Kurt. "We're not working out," he said feebly before hurrying away.

Hurt and confused, Kurt stared after Sebastian not knowing what to do or say. He then turned to look at Jesse and Blaine to find them both avoiding his eye.

"Someone tell me what is going on," Kurt demanded.

"He's just having a bad day," Blaine excused with little conviction.

"Fine, don't tell me," Kurt retorted in irritation. "The three of you can keep your dirty little secret. Clearly you are not my friends." He swept away discreetly wiping off a tear that had dared to fall down his cheek.

XXX

After leaving the breakfast hall Sebastian had made his way to the library to allow himself to puzzle out his thoughts. Upon arriving to his favourite spot in the library he found himself forced into a chair opposite a woman in a tracksuit.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Sebastian," he replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," she told him. "You know why? Because you should know who I am."

"Seriously, who is she?" Sebastian asked turning his head to the side where he was flanked by Santana, Brittany was on the other side.

"This is Sue Sylvester," Santana informed him. "And you've pissed her off."

"Oh, oops," Sebastian muttered uncaringly making to stand up but the two girls forced him back into his seat.

"Listen up Meerkat face," Sue snapped glaring at the teenage boy in a manner similar to how she glared at Will Schuster's hair. "Before even looking at your fancy private school face I decided that I didn't like you. And now I've seen what you look like, I like you even less. So I'm out to destroy you, starting with this nifty little newspaper article."

She passed the newspaper article over to Sebastian and smirked in satisfaction as she watched him gulp.

**To Be Continued**

**A horrible place to stop I know**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-It should be obvious but I'll state it anyway… I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing people**

**I rewrote this chapter about 3 times and it's a bit all over the place but this is the best I could do**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 19**

"Cheer up, Hummel, nobody likes a cry baby," a familiar voice said and Kurt whirled around to look upon an infamous McKinley High Cheerio outfit.

"Becky?" Kurt asked looking around the otherwise deserted choir room in complete shock. "What are you doing here at Dalton?"

"We're on a mission," she informed him. "And Coach Sue says that Porcelain needs to smile because brooding is no longer sexy."

"Wait, Sue Sylvester's here?" Kurt asked as his insides filled with dread, the weight crushing his stomach like thick cement. "Oh dear Gaga, this cannot be good," he said in a slightly panicked voice beginning to make his way out.

"You're too late, Hummel," Becky said and Kurt paused before turning back to face her. "Your boyfriends already right where Coach Sue wants him."

"This is ridiculous," Kurt seethed. "My relationships and who I choose to date is my business. People don't have any right whatsoever to interfere. Where are they Becky?"

"It doesn't matter," Becky replied looking amused. "The hot gossip is already making its way round. Coach Sue has Jacob under strict instructions to make sure every Dalton boy is handed a copy."

"A copy?" Kurt asked. "What copy?"

"Of the special newspaper article we wrote, duh," Becky told him in a condescending tone.

"Becky, tell me, what is this article about?" Kurt asked her frantically.

"Ask around and find out for yourself," she suggested before walking out of the choir room.

Kurt waited several seconds before following after her. He wasn't entirely sure but she seemed to be heading towards the library and he suspected that Sebastian was in there suffering unimaginable things at the hands of Sue Sylvester.

Although Kurt intended to follow Becky, he soon found himself rather distracted. All of the Dalton boys around him were staring at him with expressions of sympathy, all with a newspaper article in their hand.

"Kurt," Wes sighed stepping up to him and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have my most humble apologies. I would like to award you with a solo in light of this heartbreaking news."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Trent said appearing behind Kurt.

"You can do so much better, man," said an older boy whose name Kurt didn't know.

"He's always been trouble," Nick said joining them. "It's best that you just move on."

"I think you should talk to him," Jeff argued. "He behaved differently around you."

"Kurt," David called hurrying over wearing a similar pitying expression to Wes. "I just read the article. I'm so sorry. I really hope you're ok."

"Will everybody just shut up please," Kurt snapped shying away from all the comforting pats on the back he was receiving. "I don't know what's going on or what any of you are talking about. And I don't know what it says in that stupid newspaper article but it is _not _true."

"Wait, Kurt, you haven't read this?" Thad asked extending his arm out to hand the article over to Kurt.

"No, don't!" Blaine yelled from the other end of the corridor. "Ignore it, Kurt, just ignore it!" He started rushing towards Kurt, desperate to snatch the article away before he could begin reading. But he tripped and fell to the floor hurting his knees as well as his left ankle. By the time he returned to his feet, the look on Kurt's face clearly indicated that he'd started reading.

"Oh damn, he's already reading it," Jesse realised striding through the corridor and hurrying towards Kurt alongside Blaine. "Forget about it, China Doll, it's just a stupid article. School newspapers are never factual, they all run on rumours."

"A bet?" Kurt asked in a very small voice.

"Kurt, please, we can explain," Blaine said desperately.

"Explain," Kurt repeated, the pained croak in his voice exploding into anger by the second syllable. "Explain what exactly? How you've pretended to be my friend, how you've lied to my face and made fun of me behind my back?"

"Kurt, no, it wasn't like that," Blaine told him. "I didn't want anything to do with this stupid bet, I tried to talk Sebastian out of it I promise but I just couldn't get through to him. And I swear, I really wanted to tell you the truth but I promised that I wouldn't."

"Oh well that makes everything ok then," Kurt replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Please, Kurt, we're really sorry," Jesse apologised. "We've behaved like award winning jerks and you have every right to be angry but… Sebastian really does care about you."

"Of course he does," Kurt snorted derisively. "Is this another part of your sick twisted little game? Are you going to tell me that it started out as a cruel joke but Sebastian really fell in love with me when he got to know me?"

"He did, he has," Blaine insisted. "He's just too scared to admit it."

"Whatever," Kurt tutted shaking his head. "Sebastian doesn't love me. Real life isn't like the chick-flicks, Blaine."

"Kurt, wait," Jesse tried to say more but Kurt waved him off.

"Just leave me alone," Kurt said hollowly.

XXX

Back in the library, Sebastian was staring silently at the newspaper article unable to speak. Santana and Brittany were still flanked either side of him and Sue was still surveying him with a devilish smirk. The scene was disturbed by the large library doors swinging open before the sound of pattering feet that introduced the appearance of Becky.

"Becky," Sue said. "I'm going to ask you to take my cell phone out of my tracksuit pocket," Becky did as she was asked. "Now, I want you to snap a photo of Sebastian Smythe's current expression of total devastation. That way I can cherish this triumphant moment until I get bored and buy myself a more up to date cell phone."

Sebastian didn't even blink as Becky took a picture. He just continued to stare down at the printed words in the newspaper article detailing everything about the stupid bet he had made.

"What's wrong teen-slut?" Santana asked. "Meerkat got your tongue?"

"Quiet, Sandbags," Sue snapped at her. "I do the insults here. So, what's wrong manwhore? Meerkat got your tongue? Oh that's so much funnier when I say it."

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked in a barely audible volume.

"Oh please, there isn't anything I could possibly want from you," Sue retorted.

"Then what are you doing?" Sebastian asked making sure to speak up this time. "This is blackmail," he said brandishing the newspaper article. "You're obviously threatening to publish it unless I meet some kind of demands. Therefore you must want something."

"No, meerkat, no," Sue replied shaking her head. "This isn't blackmail. We've already ensured that copies of this have been handed out amongst your peers. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if sweet Porcelain has already read this himself. Now this," Sue said snapping her fingers which Jacob took as his cue to emerge from the bookshelves with a brown envelope. "This is blackmail," Sue informed him setting the brown envelope on the desk. "Ladies, Jewfro, get out and guard the doors. Don't let anybody in under any circumstances and be sure to tell any fatties that they are severely disgusting creatures and I don't want to have to look at them. Go!"

Santana and Brittany lead the way out with Becky and Jacob following behind them. They then stood guard on the other side of the doors as instructed, somehow going unnoticed by the Dalton staff faculty.

So it was that Sebastian was left alone in the company of Sue Sylvester with a foreboding brown envelope resting between them.

"Well go on, kid, open it," Sue ordered and with trembling fingers Sebastian opened the envelope and tipped an official newspaper cutting out of it. "That Jacob kid really does his research, don't you agree?"

Sebastian didn't answer. He just fought the urge to be sick as he stared down at the newspaper cutting.

"You wouldn't hand out copies of this," Sebastian said shakily. "You're not that mean."

"You're right, I'm not quite that evil," Sue admitted. "And I'm not going to blackmail you, Sebastian. You're a kid, destroying you would be way too easy. I'll have much more fun interfering in the otherwise boring life of one Will Schuester. But make no mistake, buddy, I won't have anybody else bully or humiliate Lady Hummel. I failed to protect him once and I won't stand to fail him again. So I took it upon myself to have a team of highly talented spies obtain information on you and they overheard you talking about a little bet."

"Whatever, I didn't do it," Sebastian told her. "And I broke up with Kur-… I broke up with Hummel anyway. So congratulations, you've thwarted my plans. Now there really isn't any reason for you to be here."

"Oh we're not done yet," Sue said. "You and I are going to have a little talk about that newspaper cutting in your hand."

"What happened with my parents is none of your business," Sebastian spat at her defensively.

"Well I'm making it my business," Sue responded. "Sit down," she ordered when the Warbler made to stand up and leave. "Now listen up, buddy, I'm obviously an incredibly attractive and elegant woman with great bone structure, but I'm also someone who can make life very difficult for you. I don't want to do that. I would actually like to help but for that to happen you have to meet me halfway."

"And why would you want to help me?" Sebastian asked her. "And why should I even trust you. You've already ruined things for me by handing out that newspaper article about that stupid bet and now you're tormenting me with this," he gestured to the newspaper cutting in his hand.

"You've obviously had a damaged childhood," Sue said. "I can relate to that. I grew up taking care of my handicapable sister while my parents were off hunting Nazis. That was hard. Clearly you have childhood issues that are affecting your teenage life now. If you don't get some help you're just going to carry that into your adult life."

"And why should you care?" Sebastian scowled at her.

"Oh I don't really care," Sue shrugged. "But that sweet Porcelain probably does. Now I don't like you so much, Casanova, and personally I think Porcelain can do so much better than a kid who wears a blazer, but sweet little Brittany thinks differently. Now anyone can tell that Brittany isn't the smartest of Cheerio's when it comes to math or science or even the English language. But that doesn't mean she isn't smart. She learns all those dance routines and the Cheerio's choreography faster and better than anybody. I think she also has a higher emotional intelligence than a lot of other people, including myself. She really believes you and Kurt could be happy together."

"This doesn't make any sense," Sebastian frowned. "Everything you've done so far will just make Kurt hate me. You're not helping at all."

"Oh that's not true, I haven't made Kurt hate you," Sue denied. "All I've done is revealed the truth about that little bet you had going. He'll be angry and upset but he shouldn't hate you. And Sue Sylvester hasn't fully made her mind up yet but I think there is a possibility that you really do care about Porcelain."

"You're wrong, I don't care," Sebastian told her. "He doesn't mean anything to me. That's why I broke up with him. Now this is my school and you have no business being here. I want you to leave and stay the hell out of my affairs and if you tell Kurt or anyone about my parents I swear I will make you pay."

"Please, I make kids like you cry all the time," Sue scoffed. "You couldn't get revenge on me if your life depended on it. And I was never going to tell Kurt about your parents," she said taking hold of the newspaper cutting. "I wasn't going to tell anybody. But I really think you should tell Kurt or at least consult a therapist. This stuff with your parents, it has a lot to do with why you're a scared little boy who sleeps around but doesn't stay in case he feels something real. And I have to remember not to get involved on other people's business because this whole thing has actually turned out to be really boring."

She passed the newspaper cutting back to Sebastian and stood up out of her seat.

"If I told Kurt about my parents," Sebastian said, "do you think he'd forgive me about the bet?"

"Oh I don't care about that anymore," Sue replied. "I'm gonna go do something else." She stalked out of the library leaving Sebastian all alone delicately holding the newspaper cutting in his nimble fingers.

XXX

Kurt proceeded to make his way to the library, still shaking off people's sympathy and apologies along the way. He then came across Brittany and Santana standing guard at the library doors along with Becky and Jacob Ben Israel. Storming towards them, he shoved the newspaper article under their noses angrily demanding to know why they had done it.

"It was nobody's business, you should have stayed out of it," Kurt told them furiously.

"Calm down, princess," Santana replied. "We were doing this for your own good ok. We didn't wanna see you get missed around by that scheming jerk."

"Coach Sylvester had me do some investigating," Jacob explained. "And I overheard conversations indicating that Sebastian Smythe was dating you as a bet."

"So you just wrote an article about it and handed it out to everyone?" Kurt asked angrily. "Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? Brittany, you're my friend, why couldn't you have just told me privately?"

"Oh, don't cry little unicorn," Brittany pouted as Kurt's eyes started to water. "I didn't want to see you sad. I just want you and Sebastian to be happy together."

"Brittany, be quiet, sweetie," Santana told her. "Kurt, look, the guy is a jerk. He was playing you. We've just exposed him for the pathetic lying asshole he really is. You should be thanking us."

The library doors opened and Sue Sylvester emerged in her trademark tracksuit. She fixed a paid of dark sunglasses to her face before offering Kurt a smile.

"Hey kid, how's private education treating you?" Sue asked.

Kurt just let out a tutting sound and shook his head not bothering to give her a proper reply. He pushed past her and entered the library knowing that Sebastian must still be in there somewhere.

"One day you're gonna thank me for this!" Sue called after him before gathering Jacob and her Cheerio's and leading them out of Dalton Academy, only stopping to insult Blaine's hair on the way.

XXX

Making his way through the library, Kurt called out Sebastian's name in a less than friendly tone. He found him in a dark corner near the back and slowly walked towards him.

"Care to explain this?" Kurt asked fiercely setting the newspaper article down on the table Sebastian was seated at.

Discreetly, Sebastian tucked the newspaper cutting about his parents away into his trouser pocket. He then cast his eyes down on the newspaper article Kurt had just placed on the table.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," Sebastian sighed.

"Of course not," Kurt responded bitterly. "You didn't want me to find out at all. You just wanted to trick me into loving you so that I'd sleep with you. Then you were going to break up with me and brag to Jesse and Blaine how you managed to break the new kid's heart. So, how much was the bet for? Just how much was my heart and my body worth to you?"

"It wasn't like that," Sebastian said pitifully.

"Liar," Kurt fired back accusingly and Sebastian hung his head and then took a breath before lifting his head up to look Kurt in the eye. "It was exactly like that."

"Ok," Sebastian admitted. "I was a jerk and I made a stupid bet. I just… you enrolled here and you were just so… so… just so damn perfect and it infuriated me ok. Every summer I stay in France with my aunt and yet somehow you speak French more fluently than I do. You're so much more talented at singing and dancing than I am. You're the most talented guy in the Warblers, even more than Jesse and Blaine. You can do things with your voice and body that they couldn't even attempt let alone pull off. You're even good at soccer, do you realise how ridiculous that is? You waltzed into Dalton and you were better than me at everything and everybody seemed to instantly adore you and I couldn't stand it I was… I guess I was jealous."

"That's it," Kurt said not sounding at all impressed. "You made a bet because you were jealous of me?"

"No, maybe, I don't know why I did it," Sebastian answered. "I was just watching some of those stupid movies where the guy acts like a jerk and makes a bet to sleep with some innocent girl. I thought they were boring and I never watched to the end. I just watched the beginnings where the bets were made and it gave me the idea to make a bet over you. And just so you know, Blaine wanted nothing to do with it but I made him promise not to say anything. And Jesse didn't agree with it either he just finds it impossible to resist a bet. But the more they got to know you the more they liked you and the more they tried to warn me off and stop me from going through with it."

They were silent for a while, Kurt glaring at Sebastian and Sebastian holding his gaze and trying not to squirm in his seat.

"The other night," Kurt said, "when we were in your bed together about to… about to… if Blaine and Jesse hadn't interrupted would you have gone through with it? Would you have slept with me and then broken up with me."

"I don't know," Sebastian answered. "Probably."

"Do you really hate me that much?" Kurt asked fighting off a sob.

"I don't… I don't hate you," Sebastian told him earnestly.

"Do you love me?" Kurt interrogated and Sebastian shook his head violently.

"I can't, I don't believe in love," Sebastian insisted. "You should just stay away from me," he advised before standing to leave.

"Don't you dare," Kurt hissed standing up and snatching hold of Sebastian's wrist. "Don't you dare walk away from me. You still owe me… I don't know… the truth, a further explanation, an apology, or something. You owe me, Sebastian."

"Look, I'm no good for you, ok!" Sebastian yelled at him wrenching his wrist free from Kurt's grip and kicking out at a book shelf. "I don't care about you. I never cared about you. I don't care about anyone. You were just a game to me, a joke. I just wanted to hurt you and then laugh about it with my friends, and all for the sum of $5. So just do yourself a favour and stay away from me."

"Five dollars?" Kurt repeated with a wounded expression on his face. "That's it, five dollars, that's all I'm worth to you?"

"Actually I think five dollars is overpriced," Sebastian said snidely and Kurt lashed out and punched him. "Ouch, you little fucker," Sebastian swore rubbing his aching jaw and then roughly shoving Kurt in the chest.

Kurt shoved him back and the two were soon grappling with each other before tumbling to the floor. Sebastian started off on top but Kurt bucked him off and reversed their positions, pinning Sebastian's wrists down with a bitingly painful grip.

"Get off me, Hummel," Sebastian growled writhing around beneath him, desperate to get free.

He managed to scramble out and yanked at a fistful of Kurt's hair making the boy yelp before pinning him down. Kurt wriggled out from under him within a few seconds and aimed a kick at Sebastian's shin. Using the bookshelves, Kurt pulled himself back to a standing position and Sebastian ran at him, pushing him hard into the stack of books behind him. Kurt shoved back and they continued to shove and grapple with one another before they ended up back by the table they'd started at.

Sebastian forced Kurt onto the table and the countertenor then locked his legs around Sebastian's waist, trapping him to him. They were spitting vicious insults at one another before Sebastian took a slightly rough hold on the back of Kurt's neck and crashed their lips together.

At first, Kurt tried to push Sebastian away, but after a single sweep of Sebastian's tongue along his lower lip Kurt was pulling him in closer. He kissed back clumsily and passionately gripping Sebastian's biceps with a hold that was sure to leave bruises. Sebastian nipped at Kurt's lower lip, drawing a hint of blood, and that was how Jesse and Blaine found the two of them.

Panting heavily, Kurt finally forced Sebastian away from him and sent a glare towards Blaine and Jesse.

"You're right," Kurt said, "I should stay away from you."

"Kurt, wait," Jesse and Blaine called together as Kurt left. Sebastian said nothing. He just straightened his clothing and pulled the newspaper cutting back out of his trouser pocket. "Bas, baby, why don't you go after him?" Jesse asked.

"No reason to," Sebastian answered. "We shouldn't be together."

"Maybe not," Blaine acknowledged. "But you want to be with him. Don't you?"

Sebastian lifted his hand to his mouth and traced his lips with his finger.

"Yes," Sebastian finally admitted in a breathy whisper. "I want to be with Kurt so bad."

Jesse moved in to give him a comforting hug, noticing the newspaper cutting in his friend's hand and instantly realising what it was.

"Are you going to tell him about what happened with your parents?" Jesse asked.

"Do you think I should?" Sebastian asked.

"I think you need to," Jesse answered. "It might be the only way to make him understand. And if you guys are going to be together then you need to be honest with each other. Kurt needs to know about the bad things as well as the good."

"Ok," Sebastian said petting Blaine's gelled hair as he joined in the hug. "I'll tell him."

"Now there's a G.B," Jesse smiled. "Good boy," he clarified.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**So sorry this took so long, but you know, Christmas, New Year, a new job… anyway, here it is now, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 20**

He didn't feel like confiding in Mercedes or Rachel. Finn was simply out of the question. Even though Kurt now considered the gangly teen to be a true brother, Finn Hudson just simply wasn't a suitable person to share his woes with. And as much as Kurt loved his dad, he was far too embarrassed to discuss the Sebastian situation with him. So it was that Kurt ended up ranting to Wes and David about his troubles. The two older boys were kind and patient and simply listened to what he needed to say, not interrupting and not passing judgement.

"And do you know what the worst part is?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he frantically paced up and down in front of Wes and David. "I don't even hate him for being such a prize-winning jerk. I know I should hate him right now and I'm honestly trying to but it just isn't working. Yes, I'm angry, upset and humiliated but despite all of those negative emotions I still can't make myself hate him. I still… this is so ridiculous… a part of me still wants to fall into his arms. You must think I'm insane."

"No, of course not," Wes said gently nudging David with his foot when he was about to nod in confirmation that he did think Kurt was insane.

"No," David said and Wes nodded to him in approval before retuning his attention to Kurt.

"Do you know what else is ridiculous and embarrassing?" Kurt asked with a sigh as he finally ceased pacing. "I think deep down I knew all along that everything was just some cruel joke. I mean I didn't actually _know_ and I didn't have any suspicions but… I did have doubts. It was almost like it was too good to be true. I knew dating Sebastian Smythe was a bad idea, I knew it would only lead to trouble, I knew it but… I didn't care. I ignored the warning voices in my head and I ignored my friends' advice against dating him and I completely disregarded my dad's opinions. And it turns out they were right and… and I was wrong."

"Look, Kurt, the thing about Sebastian is…" Wes began to say but his words faded mid-sentence. "David, you explain."

"The thing about Sebastian," David started to say before he too failed to complete his sentence.

"Well?" Kurt prompted looking between them expectantly hoping their next words would be comforting or enlightening.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't understand Sebastian at all," Wes said. "I barely know him. He's a great addition to The Warblers. That's all I can really say about him."

"Maybe you should talk to Jesse and Blaine," David suggested. "They know Sebastian better than anyone."

"Or you could talk things through with Sebastian," Wes pointed out.

"Talking with Sebastian didn't go too well," Kurt replied. "I yelled, we fought, we kissed and then I left."

"I really don't know what else to say," David admitted. "Sorry, Kurt."

"No, its ok, you don't have to say anything," Kurt told him. "I'm really grateful that you were both prepared to just listen. This has helped. I feel better. Calmer."

"Take it easy, Kurt," Wes smiled squeezing Kurt's shoulder lightly before holding the door open for David and then following him out with a final wave goodbye to Kurt.

Turning his back to the door of the otherwise empty study room, Kurt walked to the window and rested his forehead against the pane. He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath as the coolness of the glass met his skin. Pulling his head back, he opened the window and perched on the ledge. He stared out at the scenic grounds, his mind replaying the memory of the night he'd darted about the fields playing kiss-chase with Sebastian. And there Kurt simply waited for he knew it was only a matter of time before Sebastian came looking for him. Or at least, he hoped Sebastian was coming to look for him so that they could… make up? Fight some more? Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to happen just yet but he knew he wasn't prepared for things to reach a permanent ending. So he waited.

XXX

The room was chilly when Sebastian entered and Kurt was still the single occupant of the study room. As Sebastian let the door swing shut behind him, Kurt moved off of the window ledge and pulled the window shut but didn't turn to face the other teen.

"I looked for you in your dorm," Sebastian said. "Then I checked the choir room. It didn't really occur to me to look for you here."

Kurt didn't reply and he didn't turn round. He just continued to stare out of the now closed window, arms wrapped round himself defensively as he kept perfectly still while listening intently to every word Sebastian gave voice to.

"There are some private details I wish to share with you," Sebastian announced as he slowly stepped closer to Kurt, expecting the boy to run off at any moment. "Well, that isn't entirely true. I don't want you to know; I don't want anybody to know. I wish I could forget it myself. But I feel like I have to tell you. You said yourself that I owe you something and I guess this is it."

Still Kurt said nothing and his silence made Sebastian feel distinctly uncomfortable. He had been prepared for perhaps another fight with Kurt. He expected insults to be thrown his way in a bitter and vicious tone. He hadn't for a second predicted that Kurt would be so quiet.

"If you're not going to talk then please give some indication that you're listening to me," Sebastian asked. "This isn't going to be easy for me to say and I'm certainly not going to repeat myself."

Kurt spun on his heel and briefly met Sebastian's eye to show that he was listening. He then dropped his eyes lower down and fixed his sights around Sebastian's navel area.

"Do you know I always spend my summer vacation with my aunt in Paris?" Sebastian asked rhetorically as an opener to the conversation. "Well that's because I don't see my parents anymore. For the better part of the year I'm here at Dalton, but the rest of the time I live with my aunt. I've lived with her for many years now and she's my official guardian."

Kurt lifted his eyes back up to meet Sebastian's, his brow furrowed in confusion at the new piece of information.

"Your parents, are they…?" Kurt faltered and closed his eyes for a moment. "Are they still alive?" He asked deciding that was a kinder approach to asking if Sebastian's parents were dead.

"They're alive," Sebastian confirmed and the confusion on Kurt's face maximised.

"I don't understand," Kurt said after a few silent minutes where Sebastian made no further progress in his story. "If your parents are alive why don't you live with them? And what does this all have to do with you being a cruel-hearted jerk who decided to make a bet with his friends to trick the new kid into falling in love with you and taking his virginity?"

"My parents don't have anything to do with why I made the bet," Sebastian told him. "The bet was just a stupid idea influenced by a few dumb movies. And my parents aren't really the reason why I'm a cruel-hearted jerk. I'm an insensitive asshole simply because I find it amusing and easier to be this way. But my parents are the reason why I don't believe in love… or at least, they're part of the reason why I'm afraid to fall in love."

Sebastian cast his eyes to the floor and turned his back to Kurt. Watching him carefully, Kurt noticed the other teen's hands balling into fists at his sides. He could also tell from Sebastian's posture that the boy was incredibly tense. Kurt realised that the topic of his parents was clearly difficult for Sebastian and he suddenly wondered if he even wanted to hear what Sebastian had to say.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Kurt said offering Sebastian the opportunity to back out.

"I don't want to," Sebastian admitted. "I need to. And Jesse or Blaine will probably just tell you if I don't. And if not them that insane tracksuit lady might."

"Coach Sylvester knows about your parents?" Kurt asked, his mood once again returning to heavy confusion. "How is that possible?"

"There was a newspaper article," Sebastian explained. "That ugly kid with the awful hair did some research and he found a copy of it and showed it to her. After that newspaper first came out everybody in school stared at me. The teachers, the children, even the other parents. I'm not sure if the other kids really understood what had happened but they knew something had happened and they all stared at me and pointed as they whispered to one another. I never actually heard anything any of them said but… I hated it. I was furious and I wanted to lash out and punch every single one of them every time they looked at me. But a couple of months later I moved to Paris with Aunt Helen. Nobody there knew anything about me or what had happened. It was better."

"So if Paris was better why did you come back?" Kurt asked him.

"My mum had always wanted me to attend Dalton Academy, so my aunt made it happen," Sebastian answered him. "And being here is ok. Nobody knew me before and if any of them did happen to read newspapers as kids then they wouldn't remember reading it anyway. It was a fresh start and I feel safe here."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. "I feel safe here too. But this is only a school, it isn't a home and the other boys here aren't family."

"Aunt Helen's nice," Sebastian said. "But I've never felt at home with her. And Jesse and Blaine feel more like family to me than she does. I don't mean that disrespectfully. Aunt Helen has been really good to me and I'm so grateful that she took me in but… she's not my mum."

"Where is your mum?" Kurt asked. "And your dad?"

"They're safe," Sebastian replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked stepping closer to Sebastian and gently laying a hand at his waist. "Tell me," he coaxed running his other hand along Sebastian's arm comfortingly.

Sebastian swallowed as he watched Kurt's hand moving on his arm. He was more than surprised to receive such a gentle touch and unsure how to respond to it. He balled his hands into fists again and briefly considered shoving Kurt away from him before he released a long breath then settled his hands at Kurt's waist.

"You and me," Sebastian said, "we're safe here at Dalton. Safe from homophobes and girls and that awful public school smell." Kurt rolled his eyes and tutted. "My father is somewhere where he'll be safe from doing any more damage. And my mum is safe from him and the rest of the world."

"Damage?" Kurt repeated in a nervous whisper, that single word standing out the most from all Sebastian had said.

"He hit her," Sebastian admitted saying the words as quickly as he could. "All the time. I couldn't stop him," his voice cracked and he pulled away from Kurt.

"Sebastian," Kurt began and Sebastian glared at him.

"Don't," Sebastian said coldly.

"Don't what?" Kurt asked.

"Don't say my name like that," Sebastian complained. "And don't look at me with those beautiful doe eyes in that way either. I don't want your pity."

"Right, no, of course not," Kurt said completely understanding. For he had never appreciated signs of pity from anyone when he was being terrorised by Karofsky.

"She was baking me some cookies," Sebastian continued as he sank down to the floor. "Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a red apron." Kurt carefully sat beside Sebastian and listened to him talk. "Then she took the cookies out of the oven and she put one on a plate for me. It was a little bit burned and I… I just spat it out at her feet and said they were horrible. And the look on her face… she looked so hurt. She had spent hours baking those cookies for me and I didn't even appreciate it. I just behaved like a selfish spoiled brat."

"You were a child," Kurt pointed out. "Kids do things like that. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it."

"These cookies are horrible," Sebastian said in a pained voice. "That was the last thing I ever said to her."

"Oh," was all Kurt could say as he looked into Sebastian's tear-filled eyes. He draped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his head.

"Then when he came home," Sebastian said and Kurt knew 'he' meant his father, "he was crazy. He was always crazy. He kept hitting her and hitting her again and again and I… I just crouched down on the floor under the table watching the entire thing."

A tear slipped down Sebastian's cheek and Kurt pretended not to notice as Sebastian wiped it away.

"He very nearly killed her," Sebastian told him. "Fucking asshole," he swore fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly. "But its ok now right? He went to prison surely. So you don't have to live with your aunt, you can live your mum. Why don't you live with your mum?"

"He's in prison where he belongs," Sebastian said. "My mum is… well, Blaine would say that she's a permanent patient at St Mungo's just like Neville Longbottom's parents."

"You mean… she's still in hospital?" Kurt asked wracking his brains through his memories of reading the Harry Potter books.

"She was in a coma for a little over a month," Sebastian confided. "Then when she woke up she wasn't the same. She didn't remember me."

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock and he simply stared at Sebastian feeling his heart break for the other boy. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if his mum had woken up one day and not remembered who he was. He couldn't bear to think how his life would be if his dad hadn't remembered him after he woke up from his coma. The thoughts were just unbearable and it had all really happened to Sebastian when he was only a young boy.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt apologised having no idea what else he could possibly say.

"This stupid bet," Sebastian said but shook his head at him.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it," Kurt told him.

"No," Sebastian said. "The bet was stupid and if I could take it all back I would. And I honestly do care about you and I want to be with you. But you should stay away from me. I don't ever want to hurt you like my father hurt my mum."

"Sebastian, no, you're not like that," Kurt insisted. "You're not him; you're not your father. You're infuriating and yes you're a bit of a jerk but you are not a monster."

"That's what my mum used to say to Aunt Helen," Sebastian said. "She said he wasn't a monster, that he didn't mean it, that he really loved her and she loved him. She was wrong. You could be wrong too and if you are, I really don't want to find out."

"Sebastian, wait," Kurt tried to say making to grab his hand but Sebastian was already on his feet and out of the study room door. "Damn," Kurt sighed.

Getting up himself, he slowly made his way back to his dorm room and as he did a particular memory surfaced in his mind. He recalled the weekend when he had taken Sebastian to Lima with him to meet his family. Suddenly, Sebastian's immediate cold attitude towards his dad made sense. Sebastian's father had clearly been an awful man; it was only natural that he would be tense around other people's fathers. And Sebastian's thank-you to Carole's cooking made even more sense. Throughout the weekend Sebastian had been incredibly ill-mannered, yet he had made a point to be polite about Carole's cooking efforts. Kurt supposed that was Sebastian's way of trying to make up for his rudeness over his mother's cookies when he was a child.

As he returned to his dorm room and collapsed onto his bed Kurt realised all his anger towards Sebastian had gone. He just couldn't stay mad at the other boy after hearing about his parents. Now he just needed to figure out how to get the other boy back and he knew exactly whose advice he needed.

XXX

"Blaine, get the door," Jesse ordered as he flipped through an old Broadway programme and defaced a picture of Barbara Streisand.

"It's your room," Blaine huffed even as he moved to answer it. "Kurt," he said in surprise standing back so he could enter.

"Blaine Anderson, Jesse St James," Kurt said, "you two are going to help me make Sebastian my boyfriend again, but for real for this."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** song is 'boulevard of broken dreams' by Greenday**

**Chapter 21**

"I know you're up to something," Sebastian said as he stirred his coffee.

"Do you now?" Jesse asked sounding thoroughly amused. "And what makes you so sure my insanely sexy friend?"

"That little half smirk on your mouth gives you away," Sebastian pointed out. "I can only assume that you and our little puppy-dog Blaine have arranged something with Hummel. I can see in your face that you're waiting for whatever it is to happen."

"You read me as well as your favourite gay magazine," Jesse told him. "And yes, we have planned something with the China Doll. With excellent advice and help from Blaine and myself, we fully intend to help Kurt win you back."

"That's never going to happen," Sebastian replied stubbornly sending his friend a mutinous glare.

"By all means my scheming seductive friend, resist temptation for as long as you can," Jesse challenged him. "I'm sure it will make everything more fun that way. Also Blaine and I have a bet going for how long it will take for you to cave in and just beg for Kurt's cock."

"You are such a little bitch," Sebastian scowled.

"You taught me well, Mr Smythe," Jesse smiled sharing a quick peck on the lips with his friend before focusing his attention on the double doors.

"So what is this plan?" Sebastian asked forcing on a disinterested tone even though he was rather curious. "Have Kurt sign and dance to me in front of everyone while we eat breakfast?"

"No, we'll save a song and dance number for later," Jesse informed him. "And you haven't actually touched your breakfast yet."

"I'm not hungry," Sebastian shrugged.

"Hungry or not you should eat something," Jesse advised him. "You're going to need strength and energy when you finally agree to be Kurt's bitch and take things to the bedroom."

"I am not anybody's bitch," Sebastian scoffed.

"We'll see," Jesse grinned just as the doors to the dining hall opened. "So, what do you think?"

"Holy shit," Sebastian swore. "You're evil," he added to Jesse.

"I try," Jesse answered with a laugh watching the predatory 'I want to fuck you so bad' look appear across Sebastian's face as Kurt strutted around.

"Damn, Kurt Hummel is looking fine," a boy in the year above commented as he paused by Jesse and Sebastian's table. "I definitely need to ask him out on a date."

"You definitely need to back off," Sebastian corrected scowling at the older teenager.

"You should do as he says," Jesse advised. "My lovely little friend here gets extremely violent when he's consumed by jealousy."

"I'm not jealous," Sebastian hissed as the older boy moved along.

"Hey Seb," Thad said coming up behind Sebastian's chair. "I have to say, you've done a lot of dumb things, but boy you really messed things up this time. You never should have made that bet. You should have wooed Kurt Hummel and then kept him. Only a fool would let such a gorgeous specimen slip through their fingers."

"Stop perving over him Thad, he's not a piece of meat and he would never be interested in dating a loser like you," Sebastian said scathingly.

"Why not?" Thad asked. "If you could get him he must be pretty easy."

Sebastian launched out of his seat ready to attack but Jesse moved faster and held him back while ordering Thad to walk away.

"Calm down," Jesse instructed soothingly. "You know I wouldn't survive a day if my best friend got expelled from Dalton. Now, sit back down, drink your coffee, eat your breakfast and admire Kurt's beautiful form while you tell me how much you approve of the outfit I selected for him."

"Was it really necessary for the pants to be _that _tight with the shirt _that _see-through?" Sebastian asked with a hint of a whine to his voice.

"It is pretty hot isn't it?" Jesse smiled proudly. "If I wasn't planning to get you two pretty boys together I'd certainly make advances towards him myself."

Sebastian glared.

"Don't worry, Kurt is purely for you," Jesse told him. "I promise I will not touch or defile. Now if you please, return your focus to the China Doll so that Blaine can carry out the next part of our make-Sebastian-squirm-drool-and-get-a-painfully-hard-erection plan."

Sebastian truly considered the idea of not looking over but he just couldn't resist. He turned his eyes to Kurt who was still stood in the hall wearing tight black leather pants with a white shirt and receiving a lot of attention from other boys. Sebastian watched on as Blaine circled round Kurt holding a cup of water before *accidentally* spilling the liquid down Kurt's torso.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore as the wet shirt clung perfectly to Kurt's lithe body.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jesse asked. "And is it just me or does it really make you just want to suckle his nipples?"

"Is this really necessary?" Sebastian asked as he crossed his legs awkwardly.

"No, but it is certainly more fun this way," Jesse grinned as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. "And it seems that Smythe Junior is enjoying himself at any rate. Are you going to deal with that raging hard-on yourself or are you prepared to give in now and let Kurt take care of it? I'm sure his mouth would be delightful and I know his hands are incredibly soft because of his genius duck-fat secret that he kindly shared with me. Feel how soft my hands are."

"I am never washing your hair for you again," Sebastian snapped at Jesse before getting up and awkwardly walking out of the hall trying his best to ignore how those around him noticed his erection tenting his pants and pointed and laughed.

"Boys?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine sat with Jesse. "Remind me again how this was supposed to help me get Sebastian back?"

"To be honest this was purely for entertainment value," Jesse explained. "I truly adore my Sebastian but I have to be honest and say I love to watch him squirm."

"So I'm wearing leather pants and a wet shirt for your amusement?" Kurt asked sounding annoyed. "Your next plan better be more helpful or I'll have to find myself new accomplices."

"Ouch, you wound me, Kurt," Jesse responded holding a hand over his heart.

"We're sorry," Blaine apologised offering Kurt a charming smile. "We'll think of something smarter next time. We really want the two of you to be together and I promise you we're going to do what we can to help. And besides, you'll never find accomplices better than the two of us."

"And certainly not with greater talent of better hair," Jesse added.

"I don't know, I think my girlfriends could give you a run for your money," Kurt said playfully.

"That sounds like a challenge," Jesse mused. "You'll have to arrange a diva-off between us and your girls so we can settle once and for all who the superior talents with great hair are."

"That does sound like fun," Blaine smiled looking excited by the prospect.

"Not fun," Jesse reprimanded him. "No, no, this is vocal war and we must conquer or else lock ourselves away in a dark room so that nobody can view our humiliation."

"I must confess that my curiosity is piqued," Kurt said. "You and Rachel Berry are the two most dramatic and insane people I've met. I wouldn't like to guess who would win a sing-off between the two of you but I'm curious to find out. And Blaine, perhaps you'll be courageous enough to go up against Mercedes?"

"Sure, friendly competition is great," Blaine agreed. "We should try and include Sebastian."

"He can have a vocal duel with Santana," Kurt decided. "That will be a show well worth watching I'm sure. In fact, those two would probably make an intense couple if they weren't both gay."

"Well, if you boys will excuse me I should begin preparations for my diva-off," Jesse said standing to leave.

"Wait, what about plans to reunite me with Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Take note, Kurt," Jesse advised. "Love and romance always comes second to music and performances."

"Don't worry," Blaine told Kurt lightly laying a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Sebastian can be stubborn but he won't be able to resist your epic awesomeness for long. And as well as us having fun with a friendly diva-off with your New Direction friends, we can have fun working on a number for you to perform to Sebastian. I already have a great idea and Jeff and Nick have agreed to help with choreography."

"What's your idea?" Kurt asked. "And please tell me it doesn't involve water or leather pants."

"Your Warbler outfit will be fine," Blaine assured him. "And what I have in mind is something a little more… sexy."

"Sexy?" Kurt repeated nervously. "I'm not entirely sure I can pull off sexy."

"Kurt, from the second you walked in here in those leather pants all the gay and bisexual guys couldn't take their eyes off you," Blaine pointed out. "Seriously, can you not tell how many people are checking you out right now? There's at least nine that I can tell and ordinarily I'm almost embarrassingly oblivious to this stuff. Trust me, Kurt, you're sexy."

"Thank you," Kurt said politely shifting in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable now that he was aware of other boys checking him out. "Can we get out of here?"

XXX

With breakfast over, the school day began. Kurt was out of the wet shirt and leather pants and back in his Dalton uniform sitting beside Blaine as he spoke fluid French.

"Still annoyed that's he's better than you at everything?" Jesse asked Sebastian teasingly.

"A little," Sebastian admitted feeling a stab of anger towards Blaine every time he touched Kurt's arm or managed to make the boy smile. "Is Blaine deliberately trying to irritate me or is it just a natural talent?"

"Relax, Blaine isn't a sexual rival. He and Kurt are just good friends," Jesse assured him. "The two of us kiss and cuddle all the time and Kurt doesn't get jealous. And if Blaine did decide to throw Kurt down on a desk and make sweet passionate love to him then it's none of your business since you've yet to agree to date Kurt again. A boy like Kurt won't stay single forever you know? And he won't wait for you forever either. You need to stop punishing yourself and let yourself be happy with Kurt or you'll end up miserable and lonely forever. Do you really want that?"

"Maybe I do," Sebastian shrugged. "I'm so used to being on my own and not having proper meaningful relationships that I'm more comfortable that way. Perhaps I should just walk the world alone forever."

"Bas, baby, you're actually a really depressing creature to be around right now," Jesse said honestly. "You look devastatingly miserable, your body posture is currently awful and your eyes are lifeless. It is not an attractive look for you."

"I just feel really drained right now," Sebastian sighed. "Physically and emotionally."

"You know, just a simple kiss from Kurt's pretty little lips could restore the life and energy back in your eyes and make you look sexy again," Jesse said.

"I need to get some air," Sebastian decided. "Tell Mademoiselle Hart that I've gone to be sick."

Without glancing back, Sebastian walked out of the classroom and slowly made his way down the corridor. He slipped off his blazer and slung it over his shoulder, holding it by the crook of one finger.

"_I walk a lonely road,_" Sebastian sang to the empty hallways. "_The only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone._" He turned on his heel and observed his surroundings before heading out of the main doors of the school.

He walked through the parking lot and easily slipped out of the school gates. Sweeping a hand through his hair, he set off down the sidewalk, not a car or person in sight.

"_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone,_" Sebastian continued to sing to himself. "_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a… My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,_" he grasped his hand at the part of his shirt that covered his heart before looking heavenward. "_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me, 'til then I walk alone,_" he ducked his head back down the ground and carried on walking.

He ended up at the Lima Bean drinking a coffee all alone until a twenty-something with butterscotch hair joined him. Flirtatious comments were exchanged as second then third drinks of coffee were bought. Eyes scanned one another and fingers interlaced as they set off to the older man's car. Heartbeats raced as shirts, shoes and pants were removed.

Then the man's breath ghosted across Sebastian's mouth and it tickled. Then Kurt's face made itself known in Sebastian's mind and his entire body suddenly felt cold.

"I've changed my mind," Sebastian said simply pushing the man off of him and pulling his clothes back on, ignoring the annoyed man's 'what the fuck?'

Exiting the car and pulling his blazer back on, Sebastian headed back to Dalton Academy and attended the rest of his classes with that same lifeless look in his eyes.

"He looks really sad," Blaine pointed out.

"Don't worry," Jesse said. "This diva-off thing with the girls will liven him up. A little competitiveness will perk Sebastian right up."

"That's arranged for this weekend, we need to do something before then," Blaine argued. "If we don't intervene now he'll redraw into himself more and that will make it more difficult to coax him back out. Perhaps we should have a Harry Potter Movie Marathon. Or we could bake him some cookies, everybody loves cookies."

"Leave it to me," Jesse said. "I'm good at getting him to talk even when he doesn't really want to. Then I'll just listen. Sometimes that's really all Sebastian needs."

XXX

That night, Jesse sat at Sebastian's bedside for an hour and thirty-seven minutes before Sebastian opened up and started talking. Then Jesse simply listened for just under an hour before curling up beside his best friend and going to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – Yeah, I own nothing**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I have a new laptop, yay! And so here's a new chapter FINALLY!**

**Lyrics in **_italics_

**Songs included are:**

'**I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift**

'**Rescue me' by Aretha Franklin**

'**You're so vain' by Carly Simon**

'**I want you back' by The Jackson 5**

**Chapter 22**

That week, meal times were accompanied by a dark cloud of awkwardness hanging overhead. At breakfast, lunch and dinner Sebastian deliberately found an empty table and sat alone. Then despite how strongly he glared, Jesse and Blaine would sit with him, inviting Kurt to join them. Conversation was strained and Sebastian merely offered the occasional indistinct grunt as a form of response to anything said directly to him. He just stabbed at his food, glared at Blaine, kicked Jesse in the shins under the table and ignored Kurt as best as he could.

In class, Jesse and Blaine had taken to sitting beside one another leaving Kurt free to sit next to Sebastian. Kurt tried to make conversation but Sebastian never participated. He simply took notes and tried to pretend that it didn't turn him on every time Kurt brushed his arm or leg.

On the Thursday afternoon, a Glee rehearsal was arranged. Initially, Sebastian planned not to attend. He even went as far as to stubbornly sit alone in his room with a scowl on his face. He was then dragged to the choir room by Wes who ranted about Warbler pride, preparation and competition all while waving his gavel around with his free hand.

Upon entering the choir room, Sebastian soon discovered that Kurt had yet to arrive. Not that he always looked for the boys face whenever he entered a room of course. Selecting a seat beside Trent, Sebastian sat quietly with his back slightly hunched, arms folded and eyes on the floor.

"You look awful," Trent told him honestly offering him a look of sympathy.

"Thanks," Sebastian retorted sarcastically.

"I'm worried about you," Trent said. "We all are."

"I'm not," Nick voiced from the next couch over.

"Nick," Jeff reprimanded whacking him in the chest before moving to sit on Sebastian's other side. "You're really starting to freak us out, Seb. You haven't been flirting and you haven't insulted anyone. You haven't even shown off your dick in the locker rooms."

"He's just shy now that he knows Kurt's is bigger," Nick laughed.

"Fuck you, Nicholas, everybody knows your dicks so small it might as well be a clit," Sebastian spat at him.

"You see gentlemen, there's the Sebastian Smythe we all love to hate," Nick replied just as Jesse and Blaine entered with Kurt.

Remaining in his seat, Sebastian glowered at anyone who dared to make eye-contact with him while Kurt made his way around the room greeting all of the Warblers. He shared far too many lingering hugs and kisses on the cheek for Sebastian's liking. He especially disapproved of how Thad's hand wandered dangerously close to Kurt's ass. Finally, Kurt sat down on Blaine's lap with one arm looped around the shorter boy's neck while Jesse sat on the floor by their feet and threw his best smirk to Sebastian.

"Fuck you," Sebastian mouthed knowing that Jesse must have encouraged Kurt's behaviour.

"Love you," Jesse mouthed back with a kiss to the air in Sebastian's general direction.

"Fellow Warblers, may I have your attention please?" Wes asked before handing things over to David who read the minutes taken from their last meeting.

"You know, Kurt and Blaine would actually make a really cute couple," Jeff whispered to Sebastian who glared daggers at him and let out a slight growl.

"Warbler Sebastian, is there something you'd like to share with your Warbler brothers?" Wes enquired.

"Other than the fact I think you're all annoying and pathetic? No, not really," Sebastian remarked.

"At least he's sounding a bit more like his old self," Blaine said, speaking the words into Kurt's ear as he tangled their fingers together so they were holding hands.

"You know what, Anderson, if you keep touching my boyfriend like that I will seriously have to punch you in the face," Sebastian hissed and as everyone stared at him it dawned on him precisely what he had said. "I mean… public displays of affection are inappropriate and I'm more than happy to be single so that I can fool around with whoever I want rather than fake lovey-dovey emotions like some girl."

"Smooth cover-up, bro," Nick said sarcastically offering a thumbs-up sign.

"Bas, baby, I believe you just claimed that Kurt here was your boyfriend," Jesse pointed out with a grin. "Would anyone care to share their thoughts on this matter?"

"Silence!" Wes ordered when the boys all began to make their opinions heard. He cast a look to Sebastian and could tell the boy was incredibly close to bolting from the room. "We are Warblers and we are here to rehearse, not discuss our private lives. Kurt, please kindly remove yourself from Blaine's lap. Now, David, hand out the lyric sheets and we'll begin work on this new number. Jesse, Sebastian, you two gentlemen are on lead vocals."

Finally, the Warbler rehearsal ended and Sebastian had never been more relieved. He enjoyed being on the Warblers and he loved performing but the entire Kurt situation was really stressing him out. After everybody else had left, Sebastian remained behind with Wes.

"Thank you, Wesley," Sebastian nodded showing that he had realised how the other boy had stepped in and prevented things from becoming even more uncomfortable.

"You're welcome," Wes replied. "You know I won't stand for gossip and scandal and such interrupting my rehearsal time."

Sebastian loitered by the piano randomly playing a few notes.

"There's nothing but friendship between Kurt and Blaine," Wes said. "You do know that right?"

"I know, I know," Sebastian nodded. "This is all Jesse. He's encouraging them to be flirty with one another in an obvious attempt to make me jealous. Luckily it isn't working."

"No, not at all," Wes responded not bothering to keep the disbelief out of his tone.

"In fact Anderson and Hummel _should _date. I wouldn't care," Sebastian insisted. "They'd be perfect together. They're both hopeless romantics and they're so innocent. They'd be adorable with Hummel's gay-little-gay-face and Anderson's puppy-dog playfulness. Anderson's just a perfect short little Prince Charming. Why shouldn't he sweep Princess Hummel off his feet?"

"First of all, their names are Blaine and Kurt," Wes pointed out. "Blaine's one of your best friends and he's a great friend to have. Don't ruin it. And you've messed things up with Kurt once before, don't do it again now that he's willing to give you a second chance. You need to stop sulking, Sebastian. And stop punishing yourself about the bet. It was selfish and a serious lack of judgement on your part, but it was a mistake and its over. Kurt has forgiven you. Now you just need to forgive yourself. Kurt doesn't want Blaine and he doesn't want a Prince Charming. He wants you." He squeezed Sebastian's shoulder and gave him a warm smile before heading to the door.

"Wes," Sebastian called and the older boy paused. Sebastian took a few steps closer and quickly pressed a kiss to Wes's cheek. "Thank you."

"Sure, anytime," Wes nodded before walking out, discreetly wiping away the kiss as he did so.

XXX

Arriving at his dorm room, Sebastian found Kurt waiting for him right outside it just as he had every night that week. And every night that week Kurt had asked to come in and talk but Sebastian had always refused him. Tonight however, he permitted Kurt entry and he sat awkwardly at his desk while Kurt sat on the edge of his bed hugging a pillow to his chest.

The seconds dragged on and minutes turned in to hours before Kurt returned to his own dorm at curfew. In all the time Kurt had spent in Sebastian's room, neither boy had spoken a single word.

XXX

The following morning, Sebastian was rudely awakened by Jesse tipping a glass of cold water over his face. He flailed on the bed like a fish before diving at Jesse, tackling him to the floor and smashing a fist into the boy's chest.

"Urgh!" Jesse whimpered unattractively as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Asshole," Sebastian hissed shaking the water droplets from his face as he stood up, aiming a light kick to the other boy's stomach.

"Ouch!" Jesse exclaimed overdramatically as he moved to his feet rubbing his aching chest.

"Oh a real man wouldn't have felt that," Sebastian sneered and Jesse scowled back at him.

"So what did you and the China Doll get up to last night while you were alone in here?" Jesse asked as he started to juggle with two pens and a paperweight he picked up off of Sebastian's desk, his sore chest seemingly forgotten already.

"He sat on my bed hugging a pillow and I sat at my desk waiting for him to leave," Sebastian answered frowning slightly as he watched his friend juggle. "And do me a favour, old friend, stop encouraging him to wait outside my room every night."

"The pillow Kurt was hugging," Jesse asked ignoring everything else Sebastian had said as he tossed the objects in the air and caught them again. "Was it the same one you were hugging a minute ago?" Rather than answer, Sebastian opted to glare. "Do you know you suck your thumb when you're sleeping?" Jesse pestered him missing a pen. "I have to admit I found it oddly adorable."

"And I find you highly annoying," Sebastian retorted as he watched Jesse fail to catch the paperweight that consequently smashed on the floor.

"Yet you still love me," Jesse grinned twirling the remaining pen between the fingers of his right hand as though he hadn't smashed one of his friend's possessions. "Now, come on," Jesse said setting the pen back on the desk and stepping up behind Sebastian to snake his arms around his middle. "Use the bathroom facilities, get dressed and then join me for breakfast."

"Clean that up," Sebastian ordered pointing to what used to be a paperweight. "And put some dry sheets on my bed," he added.

"No," Jesse responded swiftly with a quick kiss to Sebastian's forehead before darting out of the room where he met Kurt and Blaine a little way down the corridor. "He'll be joining us soon."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "The diva-off is in three hours and if Sebastian doesn't show then Santana might go all Lima Heights on us to compensate for not being able to have a vocal duel with him."

"Lima Heights?" Blaine repeated in confusion.

"Yes, Lima Heights," Kurt confirmed. "All you need to know is that it is scary and dangerous."

"Just like your fashion sense," Jesse quipped.

"Take that back," Kurt and Blaine demanded together as the two bow-tie wearing boys glared up at Jesse.

"Relax, relax," Jesse soothed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Your outfits are impeccable as always. So… breakfast?"

"Aren't we waiting for Sebastian?" Kurt asked fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Don't worry, he will come," Blaine assured him slinging an arm over Kurt's shoulder, an action that proved rather uncomfortable given their height difference. "So, feeling confident about your upcoming performance to melt the icicle that is Sebastian's heart?"

"I know I can sing the song," Kurt said. "But honestly, are you sure the choreography isn't going to make me look ridiculous?"

"The choreography is sexy, Kurt," Blaine told him. "You're sexy. Believe it, know it and own it."

"But maybe for the performance you _should _lose the bow-tie," Jesse advised with a cautious tone. "As sophisticated as the bow-tie is it just isn't orgasm-worthy. Personally I still think you should dress like a total whore."

"I am not dressing like a… whore," Kurt whispered the final word as though he were embarrassed just thinking about the idea.

"Agreed," Blaine nodded. "But as much as I love a bow-tie I think Jesse's right. You should lose the bow-tie for your performance to Sebastian later."

"Fine," Kurt caved in already working on loosening the accessory around his neck.

XXX

_Location: Random stretch of open space halfway between Lima and Westerville._

"Ok, where the hell are they?" Santana asked impatiently drumming her fingernails on the bonnet of the car. "I wants to get my song on and I wants to get it on _now_ or I'm gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your sorry lopsided asses."

"Just wait, they'll be here," Mercedes replied from where she sat on a rock typing out a text while Rachel stood a little away from them exercising her voice.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me," Rachel practiced getting her voice lower and higher. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la…"

"Berry, shut the hell up before I scratch your face off!" Santana threatened. "You're giving Auntie Tana a migraine."

"I need to practice," Rachel insisted. "You two should be practicing too. This is a serious diva-off, we can't just wing it. We need to be prepared. The boys we're up against are our competition. We simply have to win or we'll never be able to show our faces in the world of Show Choir again."

"Girl, calm down," Mercedes told her. "This is supposed to be fun."

"Fun is not the same as victory, Mercedes," Rachel lectured her. "And I am up against Jesse St James who happens to be incredibly talented. There are forums dedicated to him all across show choir related websites. He's already a legend. I have to win this. Beating him will look really good on my NYADA application."

"Oh please, like anyone at NYADA will even know who he is," Santana scoffed.

"Hey, I think that's them," Mercedes said before Rachel could make a retort that would have probably unleashed Snix.

A number of different cars pulled up and one by one teenage boys emerged from the vehicles, a smiling Kurt quickly hurrying over to embrace Mercedes.

"Wow, Lady Hummel, if I'd know the entire gay community of Ohio was coming I'd have baked a cake," Santana remarked as The Warblers grouped together.

"It's good to see you too," Kurt replied with a touch of sarcasm. "Great outfit," he told her genuinely after giving her the once-over.

For a few seconds, the Latina's entire demeanour transformed as a sweet smile appeared on her face as she invited Kurt in for hug.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt greeted stepping up to hug her. "Are you currently dating my giant of a step-brother or just stalking him now? Ever since leaving McKinley I've really struggled to keep up with your on-off relationship."

"Unfortunately we are no longer an item," Rachel answered sadly as she tucked her hair behind her ears then folded her arms across her chest. "But I still care for him deeply and in addition to fierce rehearsals for this diva-off I have also been working on a song to perform for Finn in order to win him back."

"Oh yuck," Santana commented snidely. "Remind to kill myself before I have to sit through that," she added to Mercedes who hit her on the arm playfully in response.

"Ladies, gentleman," Wes called for their attention. "Are we ready to proceed?"

"Oh, um, sorry," Kurt apologised smoothing out his hair. "This is Rachel, Mercedes and Santana," Kurt introduced each of the girls in turn. "And girls, this is Wes, David, Trent…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," Santana interrupted. "Let's get to the singing so we girls can kick some Warbler ass already. Sebastian, how about you and I start things off? If you think you can handle it that is?"

Sebastian had been lurking in the background with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. However, when Santana challenged him, he straightened up and strutted towards the designated performing area with a smirk falling into place on his lips.

"Bring it on Sha-queer-a," Sebastian goaded.

"Oh it is on," Santana replied confidently as she circled him, the eye-contact between the two incredibly intense.

"Get ready with the pre-selected music," Wes instructed to Thad. "The sing-off will begin on the count of three," he informed Sebastian and Santana who were still staring one another down. "One… two… three."

"_Once upon a time,_" Santana sang already injecting her undeniable sexiness into the song. "_A few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e._"

"_And I guess you didn't care,_" Sebastian took over with an interesting grittiness to his voice. "_And I guess I liked that, and when I fell hard…_" Santana knocked him over with a wicked grin and a quirk of her eyebrow. "_You took a step back,_" Sebastian quickly returned to his feet with an almost murderous look that literally made Santana take a safe step away from him. "_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e._"

"_And he's long gone,_" Santana sang sexily ruffling up her hair.

"_When he's next to me,_" Sebastian slipped off his jacket and tossed it to Jesse but it was Kurt who caught it.

"_And I realise,_" they sang together. "_The blame is on me._" There was a split-second pause in which Sebastian's eyes darted towards Kurt before his focus was back on his sing-off with Santana.

"'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_" they sang in unison while Santana threw out some elaborate dance moves that Sebastian couldn't hope to mimic. "_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, 'til you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._"

In one seamless move, Sebastian was on his knees with his back to the ground and his torso to the sky. Santana was on her hands and knees whipping her hair around as she punched the ground with her fists in time to the music.

"_Oh!_" Sebastian repositioned himself on his hands and knees.

"_Oh!_" Santana knelt up running her hands across her torso before returning to her hands and knees.

"_Trouble, trouble, trouble,_" Sebastian and Santana sang together as they crawled towards one another.

"_Oh!_" Santana jumped to her feet.

"_Oh!_" Sebastian followed suit.

"_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_" They half-sang, half-shouted together.

The two held one another's dangerous gaze even after their spectators had finished applauding.

"I was better," Santana decided for herself triumphantly.

"Not even close, Duchess," Sebastian sneered.

"I was better," Santana insisted looking ready to smack him.

"Gentlemen," Wes called, "ladies," he added with an incline of his head to Rachel and Mercedes. "Please cast an honest vote on who you think won the first sing-off. Stand on the left for Sebastian and the right for Santana."

Everybody moved around and Wes quickly counted up.

"A close call," Wes commented. "Only three votes in it. But Santana is the winner."

"Oh yeah, that's right, gay boy," Santana jeered. "I totally owned your ass."

"You voted for her?" Sebastian shot at Blaine accusingly.

"I'm sorry, but she was a better dancer," Blaine said meekly.

"We voted for you, Bas," Jesse pointed out indicating himself and Kurt.

"Whatever," Sebastian muttered feeling sullen over his defeat.

"Next up, Blaine Warbler and New Directions' Mercedes," Wes called and the two offered one another a friendly smile as they moved to the performance area.

A triumphant Santana perched on the hood of the car filing her nails while Sebastian sulkily hoisted himself on to the hood of his own car. Approaching somewhat tentatively, Kurt joined Sebastian and carefully positioned himself beside him.

"I thought you were really good," Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I just lost to your queen bitch dyke friend," Sebastian huffed sounding both annoyed and embarrassed. "What are you smiling at?" He asked noticing how Kurt's lips had formed into a smile.

"You called me Kurt," he pointed out, his entire being practically glowing. "Ordinarily I don't like to be too overdramatic, but it feels like an eternity since you called me by my name."

"Don't get all mushy," Sebastian warned him turning his attention to Blaine and Mercedes as Wes prepared them for their diva-off.

Kurt continued to smile a little bit dreamily as he too turned his focus to the next vocal duel.

"_Rescue me,_" Mercedes cried out waving her diva finger effectively. "_Oh take me in your arms. Rescue me. I want your tender charms, 'coz I'm lonely and I'm blue. I need you and your love too. Come on and rescue me._"

"_Come on baby and rescue me,_" Mercedes and Blaine sang together, both of them belting out the words. "_Come on baby and rescue me. 'Coz I need you, by my side, can't you see that I'm lonely, rescue me._"

"_Com on and take my heart,_" Blaine sang powerfully getting his male-diva on. "_Take your love and conquer every part. 'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue. I need you and your love too. Come on and rescue me._"

"_Come on baby and rescue me,_" they sang together, both of them grinning from ear to ear and injecting fun into the performance whereas Sebastian and Santana had enforced great intensity. "_Can't you see that I'm lonely? Rescue me!_" They finished together on a high note before laughing together and embracing one another fondly.

"Dude, you're amazing," Mercedes complimented.

"Wow, Mercedes, you were sensational," Blaine told her sincerely. "Honestly, you blew me away."

"Fantastic job," Wes commented looking as though he wanted to have Mercedes join The Warblers. "Now it's time for the hard part. Gentlemen, ladies, please cast your votes. Move to the left for Mercedes and move to the right for Blaine," he instructed.

Moving off of the car, Sebastian made a point of voting for Mercedes as Blaine had voted against him previously. Kurt also voted for Mercedes while Jesse voted for Blaine.

"And the winner is…" Wes said quickly counting up. "Blaine Anderson," he stated proudly. "Congratulations."

"Good job, Blaine," Mercedes told him offering a congratulatory hug.

"Next up, Jesse and Rachel," Wes announced and the two moved to the designated performance area to face one another.

"This should be explosive," Kurt whispered once again sitting beside Sebastian on the hood of the car. "It really doesn't matter who wins. Which ever one of them loses is going to throw a full-blown tantrum."

"I really don't need a running commentary, Hummel," Sebastian retorted.

"Oh, back to 'Hummel' now," Kurt said disappointedly as he drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Don't do that," Sebastian complained.

"Do what?" Kurt asked self-consciously.

"Just don't do anything that makes me feel…" Sebastian trailed off leaving the word 'guilty' unsaid.

"Sorry," Kurt said quietly and for a second he considered leaving Sebastian and sitting alongside Mercedes and Blaine. However, he straightened his legs back out and decided to stay by the other boy's side. Taking a deep breath, he dared to reach his hand out and rest it atop of Sebastian's. As he expected, Sebastian shoved his hand away so he placed it on Sebastian's thigh instead. He could feel Sebastian tense up but he didn't force his hand away.

"_You walked in to the party,_" Rachel began. "_Like you were walking onto a yacht. Your hat strategically dipped below one eye, your scarf is was apricot. You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte. And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner and…_"

"_You're so vain,_" Jesse took over the vocals and Kurt furrowed his brow as a certain look started to shine in Rachel's eye. "_You probably think this song is about you, you're so vain. I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?_"

Kurt looked to Mercedes and Santana and they showed the same concerned look he did.

"_You had me several years ago,_" Jesse continued to sing as Rachel's facial expressions began to morph into something familiarly psychotic. "_When I was still quite naïve,_"

"_Well you said that we made such a pretty pair,_" Rachel sang getting dangerously close to Jesse.

"Oh no," Kurt muttered moving his hand off of Sebastian's thigh and proceeding to watch the remainder of the performance through his fingers held over his eyes.

"_You're so vain,_" Rachel and Jesse sang together. "_You probably think this song is about you, you're so vain. I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_"

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked Kurt. "She looks crazy."

"_You're so vain!_" They finished singing and polite applause ran around the group before Rachel threw herself at Jesse awkwardly smashing their mouths together.

"I can't look," Kurt groaned while Sebastian instantly roared with laughter.

"Whoa, whoa," Jesse cried forcing Rachel off of him and backing up. "Don't touch the hair."

"I like your lips," Rachel sighed breathily. "We have such amazing musical chemistry. Our babies would be phenomenal."

"Hey, Berry, down girl," Santana called out. "The boy is gay so back off before you cause further embarrassment to yourself. And remember Frankenteen, the guy you're actually in love with."

"It never feels like that when I sing with Finn," Rachel said still staring at Jesse dreamily as Santana and Mercedes forced her away. "He's super cute."

"Hmm, another great performance," Wes said somewhat awkwardly as Sebastian continued to laugh at Jesse.

"Ha, you got tongued by a girl," Sebastian mocked.

"Clearly she recognises true talent, great hair and good looks," Jesse responded.

"Ok, ladies, gentlemen, cast your votes now," Wes instructed and after some scurrying about and a quick count up he announced it as a tie. "Congratulations, you both win. Now, Sebastian Smythe, sit down and enjoy the wonder that is Kurt Hummel."

Swiftly moving into the performance area, the Warblers formed themselves around Kurt with him staged in the middle. Sebastian and the girls looked on as the Warblers started to create their own music and Kurt prepared himself to sing lead vocals and perform the sexy choreography.

"_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around,_" Kurt sang and Mercedes and Santana started clapping along while Rachel continued to gaze at Jesse while he danced behind Kurt. "_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in the crowd. But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look._"

Sebastian looked on wondering if it was really so necessary for Kurt, Jesse and Blaine to grind up against one another like that.

"_Oh baby, give me one more chance,_" Kurt continued to sing.

"_To show you that I love you,_" The Warblers sang.

"_Won't you please let me back in your heart? Oh darling, I was blind to let you go,_" Kurt began thrusting his hips and Sebastian had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning.

"Oh damn," Mercedes commented watching her fellow fashionista truly get his sexy on.

"Holy crap," Santana exclaimed shocked and impressed by the provocative moves Kurt was pulling off.

"_I want you back!_" Kurt finished.

"Ok," Santana said leaning slinging an arm over Sebastian's shoulders and speaking directly into his ear. "If you won't sleep with him I totally will."

"You're an appalling lesbian," Sebastian told her.

"And if you're not willing to tap Lady Hummel's ass you may as well be straight and go play with some girl's clitoris," Santana responded and Sebastian looked repulsed at the mere idea of being sexual with a girl.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt asked Sebastian nervously standing before him with his hands on hips.

"That's what he thinks," Santana declared yanking Sebastian's jacket away from where he'd deliberately placed it over his lap to conceal his arousal. "Hot moves, Hummel, really hot."

"Excellent performance everybody," Wes praised. "Now let's get back to Dalton."

Mercedes made her goodbyes to Kurt while Rachel tried to slip her number into Jesse's back pocket. Soon enough the girls were in the car together driving back to Lima and The Warblers had all grouped together into different cars and began the journey back to Westerville. Kurt had deliberately stayed where he was so that he was left in Sebastian's company.

"I didn't bring my car," Kurt pointed out. "Jesse drove me out here but he's already left."

"Right," Sebastian nodded realising he had no choice but to take Kurt back with him. "Do you wanna ride me?" He asked and Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, with me," he stressed. "Do you wanna ride _with _me?"

"I'd like that," Kurt replied shyly, a striking contrast to the confident sexy display he had performed only a few minutes previously. "We're going to get back together you know?" He said conversationally as Sebastian drove them back to Westerville.

Sebastian opted not to say anything. He simply kept his eyes on the road. However, when Kurt placed his hand on top of his on the gear-stick he didn't pull away. Instead, he threaded their fingers together and allowed the smile to creep onto his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Snatch of song included towards the end of this chapter is 'Escape' by Enrique**

**Chapter 23**

"I had fun today," Kurt said as Sebastian pulled up in the Dalton Academy parking lot.

"Good for you," Sebastian responded. "You performed an admittedly great number that we should seriously consider recreating at our next competition while I suffered a humiliating loss to a girl."

"I thought you were better than Santana," Kurt told him. "But as most of the other warblers are straight it's only natural that they would vote for her. Gay or straight you have to admit that she's an incredibly attractive girl."

"I think she's hideous," Sebastian insisted and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Liar," Kurt accused. "When the two of you sing together neither of you really makes a convincing gay. If I didn't know you liked boys and she liked girls I would have expected the performance to end with the two of you tearing one another's clothes off."

"I could say the same about you and Blaine," Sebastian said quietly with an obvious tone of envy in his voice. "You two are adorable when you sing together. You really would make a great couple and I'm sure your dad would better approve of Blaine than he ever would of me."

"Blaine's totally awesome," Kurt agreed. "And I can appreciate what a good-looking guy he is but that doesn't mean I want to date him. He's my friend, that's all. Besides, I want to be with you and even though you stubbornly refuse to admit it you want to be with me too."

"You sound incredibly confident about that," Sebastian drawled tilting his head back and staring up at the roof of the car and trying to ignore the way Kurt was gazing at him. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I am undeniably fabulous," Kurt replied with a smile as he twisted onto his side and placed one hand on Sebastian's thigh. "I know you want me. Every student at Dalton knows that you want me. There are even bets being made for how long it will take for us to officially get together."

"I don't like bets," Sebastian said quietly with his eyes shut. "I've recently decided they're not in any way good. I mean it's all fun and games…" he reopened his eyes to look directly at Kurt. "Until it's not."

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked a little shyly as he peered at Sebastian through his eyelashes, his hand moving from Sebastian's thigh up to his arm.

Sebastian's eyes instantly dropped to Kurt's lips and his own mouth tingled at the memory of how Kurt's kisses tasted. He pulled his eyes away and looked out of the car window for a few moments before turning back to face Kurt. He wanted to kiss the other boy; desperately.

"I suppose one kiss wouldn't hurt," Sebastian reasoned with himself out loud. He made to lean in when Kurt's cell phone started to ring. "Of course," Sebastian sighed pulling back while Kurt muttered a quick apology as he answered the call.

"Well hello, Finn Hudson, quarterback, Glee star and cock-block extraordinaire," Kurt greeted sardonically.

Sebastian exited the car and moved round to lean against the hood as he waited for Kurt to finish the call and get out of the car too. A few minutes later, Kurt slipped out of the vehicle and Sebastian locked it before striding towards the entrance doors of the school.

"I'm sorry for my step-brother's interruption," Kurt apologised. "If you like you can escort me to my room and we can pick up from where we left off?"

"As sexy as that sounds it's probably better if we don't," Sebastian answered.

"Honestly, you need to stop moping and brooding like this," Kurt told him exasperatedly. "Brooding was respectfully sexy when David Boreanaz portrayed the character of 'Angel' in Joss Whedon's 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and later on his own spin-off show. Then Stephanie Meyer created Edward Cullen and it just doesn't hold the same appeal. Frequently shirtless werewolves, yes. Sulky sparkling vampires, no. Besides, the forlorn expressions make you look constipated and continued frowning will make you wrinkle prematurely and I'm not convinced you can rock such a look."

"I haven't been brooding," Sebastian denied. "And James Masters as 'Spike' was way sexier than Boreanaz could ever hope to be. And personally I say 'no' to sparkling vampires _and_ werewolves because as perverted as I am, and proudly so, I am not remotely interested in necrophilia or bestiality."

"I like romance," Kurt said with a one-shoulder shrug as he held the door open for Sebastian to step through. "Fragrant meadows, a beautiful sunset on the beach accompanied by the sound of gently splashing waves, scented candles and rose petals… you know, that type of thing."

"Excuse me, I've just thrown up in my own mouth," Sebastian drawled.

"Charming," Kurt muttered. "Honestly, Sebastian, you must have some romantic fantasies."

"Romance is for girls and stereotypical gays," Sebastian responded. "And you're being completely naïve," he told him as he began climbing the winding staircase.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

"All those idealistic opinions on what romance is are complete crap," Sebastian answered. "A lot of people fantasize about having sex on a beach because they mistakenly think it's romantic."

"It _is _romantic," Kurt insisted.

"No it's not," Sebastian sniggered turning to walk backwards through the corridor so he could look at Kurt. "You just get covered in sand. It's bad enough going to the beach with a bathing suit on. The sand gets trapped between your toes, under your fingernails and in your hair. Then your head itches for days as you try to wash it all out. All of that is multiplied when you're completely nude and electing to fornicate in such a location. We're talking about sand up your butt-crack and trapped in the pubic hairs on your balls. That's not romantic, it's just messy. And a meadow isn't romantic either; especially if you have hay-fever. Then there are all the insects and thistles and nettles. Not to mention that Bambi's mother got shot in a meadow."

"I cried so hard when that happened," Kurt admitted. "And ok, perhaps you have a point about beaches and meadows. But come on, rose petals and scented candles are totally romantic."

"Candles are a fire hazard, totally dangerous," Sebastian responded still walking backwards and crashing in to the corner of a wall as a result. "Ow." He then made to swagger on down the hallway but tripped over his own feet.

"Elegant as always, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt mocked him. "Here," he offered extending his hand to the other teen.

Embarrassed, Sebastian kept his eyes averted as he accepted Kurt's helping hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled when he was back on his feet.

"You're welcome," Kurt responded, their hands still joined together. "I like this," Kurt said. "Holding hands I mean. Your hand specifically. Our fingers fit so well together, like they were designed for that very purpose."

"Yeah, how romantic," Sebastian muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I guess we're just two gay souls destined for one another. A love like ours is so pure and true it happens only once every thousand years when something astronomically significant happens with the stars and some unicorn gallops along leaving a trail of rainbows."

"Wow, hilarious," Kurt said dryly. "I can barely breathe for laughing." He dropped their hands and Sebastian's fingers flexed oddly at the lost contact. "Perhaps I'll see you later," Kurt told him before leaving.

Leaning against the wall, Sebastian watched the other boy go, his eyes taking the time to appreciate Kurt's rear. Straightening up, Sebastian returned to his own room to find Jesse.

"Are you back together with Kurt yet?" Jesse asked eagerly.

"No," Sebastian replied slumping down on the bed.

"Ready to admit you want him back yet?" Jesse asked rolling over on the bed so he was straddling the other teen. His question was met with silence. "I'll take that as a H.Y… means hell yes."

"Alright, what's your next plan?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine and I are taking Kurt to Scandals tonight," Jesse answered. "And you're coming too."

"That sounds great," Sebastian grinned. "I'll find some hot twink to fuck and you three losers can stand by and watch."

"Voyeurism really isn't my thing. I'm more into whips and chains. But that's O.T… off topic. You do realise that Kurt's incredibly attractive," Jesse asked with a smile. "And with the fashionably slutty outfit Blaine and I have planned to dress him in he'll have guys drooling at his feet. And I know you, baby, you're not going to be able to stand it. You'll be jealous, protective and possessive… kind of like a cave-man but with slightly better hygiene. You can try and act like you don't care. Maybe you'll even flirt with a guy or two, but you're eyes will always be on Kurt watching his every move. And if somebody gets too close or tries to touch, then you my dear friend will turn into an attractive and less green version of the Incredible Hulk. You won't let anybody get their hands on what is yours."

"We nearly kissed," Sebastian admitted and Jesse quirked an eyebrow in interest waiting to hear more.

"Well?" Jesse prompted rolling off of his friend. "What happened?"

"His step-brother called," Sebastian sighed. "It ruined the moment."

"That sucks," Jesse acknowledged. "But never mind, you can just kiss him tonight. I know you want to, Kurt knows you want to and even you know you want to. And now is the time to just go ahead and do it because your whole 'I should stay away from him for his own good' routine is just capital B boring."

"I want him," Sebastian confessed quietly. "And for real this time. And not just for sex. Believe it or not, and I think I may actually be turning into a girl as I say this, but Sebastian Smythe just wants to hold Kurt Hummel's hand."

"That's so romantic," Jesse smiled broadly. "And so, so gay. But at least you're finally being honest. So, Scandals tonight, are you in?"

"You had me at 'slutty outfit'," Sebastian answered locking one arm around Jesse's neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

XXX

In Blaine's dorm room, Kurt helped his friend gel back his hair.

"You must spend a fortune on hair gel," Kurt commented. "Why don't you wear it loose?"

"I hate my hair," Blaine answered. "It's all fuzzy and wild. It looks a complete mess."

"I think your curls are cute," Kurt told him. "And Jesse's not embarrassed to have curly hair."

"That's different; Jesse's hair just has a natural wave to it. It looks good on him," Blaine said a touch enviously. "Anyway, now that my hair has been masterfully tamed we both look great. So let's go out and enjoy being teenagers and just have some fun. I promise you now that I am going to dance to ever single song until they kick us out."

"Assuming we even get in at all," Kurt commented.

"Relax, we'll get in," Blaine assured him. "Jesse knows the doorman."

"How?" Kurt enquired.

"I'm not sure exactly," Blaine admitted. "But we always get in. I've gone with Jesse and Sebastian to Scandals before. The music's good, drinks are cheap and the people are friendly and accepting. You should probably avoid the toilets though," he advised.

"Noted," Kurt said with a nod turning to view himself in Blaine's mirror. "I look good right?" He asked as he examined himself.

"You look perfect," Blaine told him. "Sebastian won't be able to resist you tonight."

"He's resisted me pretty well so far," Kurt pointed out as he flicked some imaginary dust off of his red skin-tight shirt.

"Sebastian's stubborn," Blaine acknowledged. "But he's also human. He has weaknesses. He can't resist you forever. Tonight's the night he falls into your arms; I know it. I can feel it in my heart beat."

Kurt smiled at the thought as he adjusted the red-buckled belt on his skinny black jeans.

"Tonight's the night," Kurt repeated confidently. "I'm ready."

XXX

Jesse had agreed to be the designated driver of the night so the four boys carefully piled themselves into his car. As planned, Blaine dived into the passenger seat leaving Kurt and Sebastian to sit together in the back.

"You look good," Kurt complimented offering Sebastian a coy smile.

"That's because I dressed him," Jesse stated proudly. "If I'd left it up to him he'd be wearing ripped jeans and an old polo-shirt. But the black slacks and silk purple shirt totally becomes him."

"I agree," Kurt nodded. "I particularly appreciate the three undone buttons at the top. It's nice to see a little skin on show."

A silent Sebastian shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He jumped slightly when his phone went off and slipped it out of his pants pocket to read the text he'd just received from Blaine. The message instructed him to compliment Kurt back.

"Kurt," Sebastian said and Kurt turned his head expectantly. "You, er, you… you look, um… yeah. Never mind," he cringed at his own behaviour wondering how he was stumbling over his words when he was usually so smooth and charming.

"I think Seb is trying to say you look good," Blaine said helpfully.

"You're rather quiet tonight, Bas," Jesse commented as he swerved round a corner. "Is somebody feeling nervous?" He asked teasingly.

"You suck ass, St. James," Sebastian sniped glaring at the back of his friend's head.

"I suck cock too," Jesse smirked making Blaine's lips twitch in amusement. "And… we're here," he announced pulling into the parking lot outside the club.

An excited Blaine was first out of the car closely followed by Jesse who kindly opened the door for Sebastian. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and carefully stepped out of the car before linking his arm with Blaine's and following him up to the entrance of the club.

"You're sure we'll get in?" Kurt asked in a nervous whisper.

"Definitely, just relax," Blaine advised him as Jesse and Sebastian walked behind them.

"Jesse," the doorman greeted with a nod before allowing the four of them to step through.

"How do you know him?" Kurt asked above the music.

"I've given him a hand-job a few times," he said casually and Kurt looked disgusted at the notion. "I'm kidding," Jesse assured him. "He's a friend of the family. Possibly had an affair with my Aunt."

"Joking?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't think so," Blaine replied. "Come on, let's dance," he took Kurt's head and lead him through the crowd of older men and onto the dance floor.

As the lights flashed around them, Kurt and Blaine held hands as they danced together, a lot of the older men watching them with interest. Meanwhile, Jesse dragged Sebastian up the bar and ordered them drinks; a non-alcoholic beverage for himself as he was driving.

Sitting on a barstool, Sebastian took a long gulp from his beer bottle as he watched Kurt move about the dance floor with Blaine, both of them looking happy and carefree.

"Are you going to ask him to dance or just sit here and watch?" Jesse asked sipping on his orange juice.

"I'm not sure yet," Sebastian responded leaning back and resting his elbows on the bar behind him. "Normally I can swagger up to a guy and dance with him without any trouble. Then we head to somewhere private, I provide them with the greatest orgasm they'll ever know and then that's it… relationship over. But this is entirely different. I don't know how to do this for real."

"Just drink your beer, then be a man and ask him to dance," Jesse told him. "That's all there is to it," he said gulping down the rest of his juice. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get out there and dance. Feel free to join in any time your balls grow back."

"Thanks," Sebastian replied sarcastically watching him head out and join Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, you look hot tonight," a twenty-something guy with a moustache commented.

"Fuck off," Sebastian sneered at him drinking down another mouthful of his beer.

"Asshole," the older guy scowled at him before walking away.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair lazily before spying the guy he'd just rejected whispering something into Kurt's ear. He glared at the interaction for a while before averting his gaze when the two began dancing together.

"Looks like you're gonna lose your boyfriend," a voice commented and Sebastian turned to his left to see a large boy about his age dressed in denim and wearing a cap.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sebastian replied downing the rest of his beer before ordering a second.

"Right, well he won't ever be if you stay sat here sulking," the boy pointed out.

"Who says I want him to be?" Sebastian asked snarkily.

"The look on your face kinda gives it away," the other teen answered. "Kurt's a great guy. You won't find anyone else like him."

"And who the hell are you and how do you know Kurt?" Sebastian demanded to know.

"I'm Dave," he said before swallowing down some of his own beer. "Kurt and I used to go to school together."

"I knew I could smell the stench of public school on you," Sebastian replied scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"He could have been my boyfriend you know," Dave said nodding his head in Kurt's direction. "If things were different I mean. If I hadn't denied to myself how I really felt about him, if I didn't behave like such a jerk."

"If you were actually attractive," Sebastian remarked cruelly.

"That older guy's pretty attractive," Dave pointed out and Sebastian clenched his fist as he watched the older man roam his hands over Kurt's lithe form. "And his chances of getting Kurt are probably better than yours right now. I've already screwed it up, I ruined my chance. That guy out there is taking a chance and by the way Kurt's smiling and laughing he seems to be doing pretty well. And here you are sat on a bar stool letting your chance pass you by. Well, when you fuck up completely, give me a call. I'll officially welcome you to the 'I fucked things up with Kurt Hummel club'." Dave downed the rest of his beer before moving away.

Sebastian stared down at his beer bottle for a few moments before looking up to the dance floor. Kurt's arms were wrapped around the older guy's neck and the older guy had his arms coiled around Kurt's back.

"No way," Sebastian said to himself decisively. He downed the rest of his beer, left the bottle on the bar before standing up and striding determinedly towards Kurt.

"_If you feel like leaving,_" Blaine and Jesse were singing along loudly to the music as they danced together. "_Well I'm not gonna make you stay. But soon you'll be finding, you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love!_"

Slipping past Jesse and Blaine, Sebastian came up behind Kurt and settled his hands at the boy's waist. He sent a glare at the older guy before winding one arm around Kurt's middle and pulling him back. He then quickly stepped around Kurt so they were facing each other, Kurt and the older guy now completely separated.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted.

"Hey," Kurt smiled back looping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Random fact – My boyfriend proposed to me and now we're engaged =D**

**WARNING – Suggestions of sexual abuse (mild)**

**Chapter 24**

"I think it's going good!" Blaine yelled in Jesse's ear as they watched Kurt and Sebastian slow dance together. "Look, Sebastian's actually smiling. I don't think he's ever looked so happy. Aren't they adorable together?"

"They almost make me want to fall in love," Jesse hollered back, fighting to be heard over the music. "But I guess I'll have to settle for a one-night stand instead."

"Come on, Jesse, you're better than that," Blaine told him loudly. "You could have any guy you want. In fact, I'm going to make it my new mission to get _you _a boyfriend."

"Hold that thought, sweetheart," Jesse replied, his brow furrowing in worry.

"What?" Blaine asked following Jesse's line of vision. "Is that…?" his question trailed off as he watched the muscular blonde stalk towards where Sebastian and Kurt were dancing, two broad dark-haired men following close behind. "Uh oh," Blaine said helplessly hurrying after Jesse as he made his way towards Kurt and Sebastian.

"Hey, Seb," the blonde male greeted slipping his arms around Sebastian's waist and pulling him away from Kurt, spookily similar to how Sebastian had pulled Kurt away from an older guy a few songs before.

"Excuse me," Kurt huffed in annoyance, "we were dancing."

"Hey, back off, Jenkins," Jesse warned the blonde, Blaine clenching his fists and looking menacing beside him. "Ordinarily I love to cause a scene, but if you don't disappear within the next thirty seconds then things are going to get capital U ugly."

"No need to get the claws out, St James," Jenkins replied. "Me and the boys were just saying hey. Right, Seb?" He purred in the younger man's ear, one hand slipping under Sebastian's shirt to pinch painfully at a nipple.

"Get your hands off of him," Blaine snarled and Kurt actually flinched in surprise over Blaine's dark demeanour. As short as he was, Blaine currently seemed even more intimidating than the likes of Puck.

"It's fine, Blaine, I can handle this," Sebastian snapped, his pride obviously wounded over someone else coming to his defence.

"Haven't seen your sweet ass around here for a while, Seb," Jenkins commented, his fingers working on unfastening a few more buttons on Sebastian's purple shirt. "Me and the boys were planning one of our _special _parties," the two brutes with Jenkins grinned before extending their hands to touch Sebastian's exposed skin.

"Don't touch him," Kurt yelled making to yank their hands away but Jesse quickly pulled Kurt back and stood protectively in front of him. "Sebastian, just tell them to go away."

"Are you up for a party with us, Seb?" Jenkins asked as he cupped the younger boy between the legs in a grip that looked more rough than sensual. "You've always been one of my favourite fucks you know," he said into Sebastian's ear so the others couldn't hear. "You can bring your little friend if you like," he added in a louder voice casting an amused look over Kurt. "You remember how much I love virgins," he pressed himself against Sebastian's ass before nipping his teeth at his throat.

"I'm not interested," Sebastian responded coldly struggling against the larger male's hold.

"Hey, there a problem here?" An older man, a bear, asked.

"I think these three were just leaving," Blaine stated and as a group of the bear's friends gathered around, Jenkins backed away from Sebastian and left with his dark-haired cronies in toe. "Thanks," Blaine nodded in gratitude and the bear nodded back before moving away.

"I think that's enough fun for one night," Jesse said gently placing an arm around Sebastian and leading him out while Blaine escorted Kurt.

"Who was that guy?" Kurt asked once they were out of the club. "How did he know Sebastian?"

"That was Shane Jenkins," Blaine answered. "The guy's a total creep."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked concernedly reaching out for Sebastian's hand.

"I'm fine," Sebastian said emotionlessly as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't push for answers," Blaine advised Kurt in a whisper. "Just give him some time."

Jesse unlocked his car and the four teenagers seated themselves inside, Kurt gazing worriedly at Sebastian while Sebastian stared out of the car window.

It was an awkward and silent drive back to Dalton Academy. Parking his car in the lot, Jesse craned his neck round to survey Sebastian. He shared a look of concern with Blaine before exiting the car. Blaine and Kurt stepped out while Sebastian remained where he was.

"Let me deal with this," Jesse told the other two as he opened the car door to speak to Sebastian.

"I don't want to leave him," Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt," Blaine sympathised. "But Sebastian can be difficult. It really is better to let him cool down."

"Whatever, I'm fine," Sebastian insisted as he got out of the car and began stalking up to the school with his hands in his pockets.

"Seb, wait," Kurt called jogging after him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Never better," Sebastian responded and he removed one hand from his pocket so he could take hold of Kurt's. "We'll see you two losers later," he called to Jesse and Blaine over his shoulder.

"Hey, where are we going?" Kurt asked struggling to keep up with Sebastian's fast pace.

"My room," Sebastian answered leading Kurt up the spiral staircase.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked nervously as he was pulled inside the other Warbler's bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them. "What's going on?"

"Relax," Sebastian told him as he kicked his shoes off then immediately started stripping. "This'll be fun. I promise."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked shaking his head in confusion, turning his eyes away and staring at the carpet once Sebastian was naked.

"Your turn," Sebastian said before stepping up to Kurt and making to pull his shirt over his head.

"No," Kurt stated firmly ducking out of Sebastian's way. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologised with a laugh. "I forgot. Kurt Hummel likes romance." He turned his back on Kurt to put some music on. He then twirled back round to Kurt and lifted him up bridal style to carry him to the bed.

"Sebastian, stop it," Kurt snapped as he was dropped onto the mattress. "This isn't funny."

"Ssh," Sebastian soothed as he crawled onto the bed, Kurt still averting his eyes to his naked form. "Don't be scared. Just go with it, baby."

Sebastian straddled Kurt's waist and forced their mouths together.

"Stop it, get off," Kurt huffed shoving Sebastian away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is what you want isn't it?" Sebastian asked gesturing down at his naked body.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked in a whisper, shaking his head again not understanding the other boy's behaviour at all.

"This is what I do, Kurt," Sebastian said crawling over him and holding himself above the clothed boy so they weren't actually touching. "This is what I'm good at. And truth be told it's all a guy like me has to offer." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "So stop being such a prude and just take it." He covered Kurt's mouth with his own, his tongue invading Kurt's throat and his teeth nipping at Kurt's lower lip. He was soon forced away and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Put your clothes back on," Kurt demanded not looking at all impressed. "Now!" Kurt insisted.

With his eyes downcast, Sebastian got up and pulled his pants back on along with a casual sweater. He turned the music off and ran a hand through his hair before punching the wall in frustration.

"Come sit with me," Kurt called softly and with a groan of annoyance Sebastian slumped beside him on the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Kurt requested gently wrapping his arms around the other teen.

"I don't know," Sebastian shrugged. Kurt let out a sigh before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to be a good friend," Kurt answered. "You're upset, so I'm here to comfort you."

"That's what sex is for," Sebastian pointed out.

"No, it isn't," Kurt responded. "Sex isn't supposed to be something you do to cope when things get bad. It's supposed to mean something. And it's like my dad says, you shouldn't throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you _do _matter. _You _matter to me. And when you and I have sex I want it to be special. I want it to happen because we both want it to because we want to share something wonderful. I don't want it to happen because you're upset or angry about something. Understood?"

"Yeah," Sebastian answered quietly with a nod. "I'm sorry," he apologised with his eyes screwed shut. "I shouldn't have acted like that before. I was just… I don't know. I don't know how to do the whole romance and feelings crap. I'm only good for one thing… sex."

"That's not true," Kurt told him. "You're smart, you're good at sports and you're on the Warblers and…"

"And you're better than me at all of that," Sebastian commented bitterly. "I used to live in France yet you speak better French than I do. You're smarter than me and you're a better singer and dancer. You're even better than me at soccer. And you dress better."

"I do dress better," Kurt admitted.

"You're better than me at everything," Sebastian said. "Let's face it; you're way too good for me. The only thing I'm better than you at is sex. It's all I have. I can't give you anything else."

"Yes you can," Kurt insisted with a tender smile. "You can give me your heart."

"Oh god," Sebastian groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, Sebastian," Kurt said gently brushing his knuckles across Sebastian's cheek. "I'll be waiting," he assured him pressing a kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth. "Goodnight."

He moved off the bed and strode across the room to the door. His fingers were barely on the handle when Sebastian called to him.

"Wait," Sebastian asked and Kurt turned his head to look at him. "Stay?" He asked quietly. "Just… we don't have to do anything. And we definitely don't have to talk about feelings or anything but… just… just stay?"

"Not tonight," Kurt said softly. "Another time."

"What?" Sebastian huffed in shock not having expected Kurt to reject the offer.

"When you ask me to be your boyfriend again, then I'll spend the night with you," Kurt told him firmly.

"You bitch," Sebastian swore turning on his side so his back was to Kurt.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Kurt replied fondly before stepping out of the room and carefully closing the door behind him.

Making his way through the deserted corridors, he headed purposefully towards Blaine's dorm room. He rapped his knuckles smartly on the door and soon enough Blaine opened up to let him inside. As he expected, Jesse was also there.

"How is he?" Jesse asked.

"I think he'll be ok," Kurt answered as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"So what happened?" Blaine queried joining the other two on the bed and hugging his Dobby doll to his chest.

"He stripped naked," Kurt told them.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Jesse said without surprise.

"I got the impression that he wanted to be… um, intimate," Kurt mumbled.

"You mean sex," Jesse replied. "Intimacy is a different thing altogether and it's not something our beloved Sebastian knows about."

"Ok, yes, he wanted to have sex," Kurt confirmed, his face flushing as he said the word. "But I said no and he listened but… he thinks he's only good for sex. He doesn't think he's worth anything else. Look, I need to know, who was that Jenkins guy?"

Blaine and Jesse glanced towards one another looking uncertain on whether to say anything or not.

"Please, just tell me," Kurt begged. "You know I can't ask Sebastian. He'll just close up. What did that Jenkins Neanderthal do?"

"He and Sebastian have…" Jesse trailed off unsure how to phrase it.

"Had relations," Blaine replied darkly.

"Sex," Kurt said quietly looking down at the bed covers. "Was it… consensual?"

"Yes," Jesse said at the same time Blaine spat out the word "No."

Kurt pulled his eyes up looking between the two. Though Jesse's answer seemed far more desirable, Kurt found himself needing Blaine to elaborate on his far more disturbing answer.

"No?" Kurt questioned in a whisper.

"It depends how you look at it," Jesse interjected before Blaine could speak. "Technically, Sebastian was a willing participant. He went with Jenkins fully intending to have sex. So in that respect it _was _consensual."

"But you said 'no'," Kurt looked to Blaine needing to hear more.

"I think Jenkins might have been Sebastian's first," Blaine admitted. "We're not sure," he turned to look at Jesse. "He's never actually told us. We know he fooled around with boys in France but I think Jenkins was probably the first time he went all the way."

"And if he wasn't the first he was definitely one of Sebastian's earlier bed partners," Jesse added.

"But why do you say it wasn't consensual?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Because Sebastian was young, naïve and emotionally damaged," Blaine answered. "And Jenkins was older than him. He was taking advantage. And the age gap was illegal. Jenkins is probably partly responsible for Sebastian's attitude towards sex. If he'd been with a gentle lover who treated him with respect and affection then maybe Sebastian would act that way with other people. Instead Sebastian started screwing around with any guy he could get, not caring about the guy's emotions, or even their names. And in doing so Sebastian forgot to care about his own emotions. If he'd had a good first sexual experience, emotionally good, he wouldn't be the way he is now. I'm sure of it."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully as he processed what Blaine had said.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked Jesse wondering what his opinion was.

"I think Blainer's could be right, China Doll," Jesse said as he ruffled Blaine's hair. "I mean I've slept around just like Sebastian has and that's probably due to the fact that my first time really sucked. The guy suffered from a hideous case of P.E."

"P.E?" Kurt asked dubiously.

"Premature ejaculation," Jesse clarified. "Then he rolled over leaving me fully unsatisfied before asking me to show myself out. I have to admit, it kind of hurt my feelings."

"Sorry," Kurt apologised not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry, I think it happens to most people," Jesse shrugged.

"Premature ejaculation?" Blaine asked.

"Sucky first-time sexual experiences," Jesse said. "Then if you're next handful of experiences don't improve your attitude to sex isn't going to be great. I mean, physically, my next few sexual experiences were epic. But they still didn't have any emotional element. So when I have sex, it tends to be purely for physical gratification rather than an emotional connection. That's the way Sebastian is too. We're both just waiting for some amazing guy to show us something deeper. And for Sebastian, I think he's truly blessed to have found you, Kurt."

"Hey, I'm totally gonna find you a boyfriend, Jesse," Blaine assured him. "And Kurt will help, right?"

"Definitely," Kurt smiled. "And you're a less damaged version of Sebastian so it won't be as difficult. Or if you feel you'd like to experiment I can give you Rachel's number," Kurt laughed.

"No thank you," Jesse replied. "If I was straight, then I'm sure Rachel would be a perfect match for me. However, I am completely, totally and proudly one-hundred percent gay."

"It's getting late," Blaine observed looking at the time. "We should probably get to bed."

"Good point, I need my beauty sleep," Jesse stated before stripping down to his underwear and climbing into Blaine's bed. "Night boys."

"Um, goodnight," Kurt said looking at Blaine in confusion.

"It happens sometimes," Blaine shrugged. "It probably means he doesn't have clean sheets on his bed," he explained politely holding the door open for Kurt. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Ok," Kurt nodded. "Hey Blaine," he asked before the other boy could close the door. "It was going good tonight wasn't it? With Sebastian I mean. Before that Jenkins guy interrupted. It was going good right?"

"It was," Blaine confirmed. "Night, Kurt," he said kissing his friend's cheek.

Returning to his own room, Kurt was surprised to find Sebastian sleeping in his bed. He had no idea how the boy had gotten in but he didn't have the heart to wake him and interrogate him about it. While he was sleeping, Sebastian looked so calm and peaceful.

Making the effort to be quiet so as not to disturb his guest, Kurt changed into his pyjamas. Turning the light off, he tip-toed to the bed and slipped under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling for a while not really knowing what to do with Sebastian sleeping so close to him. Shifting onto his side so his back was to Sebastian, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to find sleep.

Some time during the night, the two boys ended up entwined together, their heads resting on the same pillow and one set of their fingers laced together.

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics in italics**

**Song is 'I don't know how to love him' from Jesus Christ Superstar (also performed on Glee by Tina/Jenna)**

**Chapter 25**

A beam of sunlight streamed in through a gap in the curtains, illuminating a trail across the length of Kurt's room. As Sebastian woke up, he blinked open his eyes, the streak of sunlight going across where his knees were under the bed covers. Sebastian sat up, taking great care not to make the bed squeak and then turned his head to peer down at Kurt. The pale boy was still in a deep slumber. Gazing down at him, Sebastian was surprised to learn that Kurt Hummel didn't look like an innocent untouched angel when he slept. In fact, there was something sultry and a little naughty about the way he looked in his sleep.

Running a hand through his hair, Sebastian silently debated with himself over what he should do next. A large part of him wanted to sneak out of Kurt's room before the boy could wake. They had spent the night together. And it wasn't a night of conjoined naked bodies and pleasured screams and moans. They had simply shared a bed, an act far more intimate than a casual one night stand.

But there was a part of Sebastian that wanted to stay to watch the other teen wake. Of course, that was a very small and fearful part. There was also a voice in Sebastian's mind telling him he should sort out his hair and freshen his breath.

So after a few minutes of silent deliberation, that's what Sebastian did. Moving quietly, he slipped out of the bed and tip-toed to Kurt's adjoining bathroom. He used Kurt's toothbrush to clean his teeth, washed his face, emptied his bladder, and sprayed his armpits with deodorant before taming his hair. Satisfied with his appearance he returned to the bedroom to find that Kurt had rolled over to the part of the bed he had previously been sleeping upon.

Striding across the room, Sebastian knelt by the bed to watch Kurt, occasionally glancing to the door as the temptation to run away continued to pulse through him. Kurt's lips parted and a few indistinguishable murmurs sounded from his mouth. Cocking his head to the side, Sebastian continued to watch for a while as Kurt shifted a little, his pyjama top riding up to expose his lower belly. With a wicked grin, Sebastian moved down and pressed his lips to Kurt's skin, blowing raspberries on his stomach.

"Argh!" Kurt yelped as he was startled from his sleep.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Sebastian laughed just barely managing to duck as Kurt haphazardly swung a pillow at him.

Kurt grunted in response before kicking the bedcovers off and stretching out his limbs as he let out a long yawn.

"You know, when I found you sleeping in my bed last night, I didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up," Kurt said. "Not that I mind," he added quickly.

"I did seriously consider quietly slipping out before you woke up," Sebastian admitted. "Wanted to in fact."

"So why didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure," Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe for some stupid romantic girly reason that you or Blaine would probably come up with. Or maybe the temptation to rudely wake you up was just too powerful to ignore."

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable we can go with the second option," Kurt said.

"Good decision," Sebastian nodded standing to his feet. "Now, get dressed so I can take you to breakfast."

"Take me to breakfast?" Kurt asked with a coy smile. "Do you mean that in a 'date' way?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hummel, nobody has breakfast dates," Sebastian scoffed.

"Will you hold my hand when we walk through the corridors?" Kurt asked him as he picked out his clothes and laid them on the bed.

"No," Sebastian answered with the beginnings of a smirk forming on his lips. "But I'd be happy to bend you over a table and lick your asshole in front of everyone."

"How thoughtful," Kurt muttered sarcastically. "But on this occasion I will decline your generous offer. Excuse me," he said disappearing into his bathroom to wash up, taking his clothes with him.

While Kurt was in the bathroom, Sebastian made himself useful and remade the bed before sitting at Kurt's desk chair. Approximately fifteen minutes later Kurt emerged.

"Ok, ready to go?" Kurt asked making towards the door but Sebastian caught hold of his wrist.

"Wait, just one thing first," Sebastian said with his eyes closed. Before Kurt could respond, Sebastian moved in to press a swift kiss to Kurt's mouth, so quick that a passer-by would have missed the action if they'd blinked. "Sorry," Sebastian apologised releasing Kurt's wrist and looking at the carpet. "I just thought I'd give it a try before I started over-thinking. So… breakfast?" He stepped forward to open the door.

"Seriously?" Kurt enquired with a quirked eyebrow. "You call that a kiss?"

"It wasn't bad," Sebastian retorted defensively.

"I had better kisses with Brittany," Kurt replied.

"Gross," Sebastian commented.

"You know, maybe I should go back to wearing flannel and playing it straight," Kurt mused. "At least being with Brittany might improve my kiss-life."

"No way," Sebastian responded slamming the door shut and pulling Kurt to him by his waist. Resting one hand to the back of Kurt's neck, Sebastian pressed their lips together for a longer and deeper kiss. "You're way too gay to fool around with girls," Sebastian said between kisses as they groped at one another. "A guy like you needs another guy's cock to play with."

"Is that… mmm… is that an offer?" Kurt panted out as they staggered back towards the bed, collapsing atop the sheets.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore breathily as he dry-humped the boy underneath him, lips, tongue and teeth crashing against one another.

"Oh Sebastian," Kurt sighed thinking it was the right thing to say. However, hearing himself sigh it out loud didn't sound as romantic as he imagined it in his head. In fact, it sounded a little silly. "Mmm," he grunted bucking his hips upwards.

Pulling away from Kurt's mouth, Sebastian latched his lips to suckle at Kurt's neck as he pinned the boy's wrists to the mattress. Kurt moaned as he arched his neck before wrestling one hand free to grip at Sebastian's hair. He tugged roughly and forced Sebastian back up to his lips for another kiss.

Sebastian's hands trailed down Kurt's torso before slipping up his shirt. One of Kurt's hands travelled down to Sebastian's ass to give a generous squeeze before he snaked his hand up Sebastian's shirt and clawed at his back.

For a few kisses, Kurt reversed their positions and daringly palmed at the bulge between Sebastian's legs before finding himself on his back underneath Sebastian again.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as Sebastian suddenly froze above him letting out a small whine.

"Oh no," Sebastian said before jumping away from Kurt and bolting out of the room.

"Sebastian!" Kurt called after him in askance but he received no reply.

Letting out a groan, Kurt moved off the bed and took a few minutes to sort his hair and clothing out and will his erection away. He wondered what he'd done wrong to make Sebastian run away so suddenly without explanation. Snatching up his cell phone, he called Mercedes but there was no answer. Not wanting to leave a voice message he called Rachel instead and the girl answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, Kurt," Rachel greeted cheerfully. "If you're calling for a song suggestion then I recommend 'Try' by Pink or 'The Winner Takes it All' from Mamma Mia."

"What? No, I don't need song suggestions," Kurt told her. "I just need to talk."

"First of all I would like to say that I am honoured you have chosen to confide in me," Rachel told him. "And secondly, although we find ourselves on opposing teams I am one hundred percent here for you. How can I help?"

"Sebastian shared my bed last night," Kurt explained and from the sounds of things Rachel fell over something out of either shock or excitement.

"Oh sweet Barbara, what happened? Give me details… but not too dirty," Rachel asked.

"Nothing happened," Kurt answered. "We just slept. And I really thought I'd wake up this morning and he'd be gone but he was actually still here until about a minute ago when he quite literally ran away."

"He ran away?" Rachel asked in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied uncertainly. "We were making out and he was on top of me on the bed and then he just seemed to panic and run."

"That totally happened the first time Finn and I kissed," Rachel supplied. "To this day I'm not sure why Finn left so quickly but I wouldn't worry about it Kurt. After that awkward incident Finn and I went on to be the New Directions' power couple. Clearly a boy running away during a make-out session is a good sign."

"Right," Kurt sighed. "Thanks Rachel," he made his goodbyes before hanging up and calling Finn.

"'S goin' on?" Finn asked groggily down the phone.

"What made you run away the first time you kissed Rachel?" Kurt asked without preamble.

"Huh?" Finn replied.

"Engage your brain, Finn," Kurt huffed impatiently. "The first time you kissed Rachel you left abruptly… I'd like to know why."

"Um, dude, that's kinda private," Finn said sleepily.

"Finn, please, brother to brother, I need to know," Kurt pleaded. "Because a short while

a go Sebastian and I were making out on my bed and then he just ran."

"Wait, you're still friends with that guy?" Finn asked.

"I hope for us to be more than friends," Kurt answered. "And that's not what's important right now. I need you to tell me why you ran from Rachel in case it gives a clue as to why Sebastian ran from me?"

"Um… look, this is kinda awkward little bro," Finn said. "Were you two like… uh, you know… grinding?" He asked sounding like he really didn't care to know the answer.

"Yes, a little," Kurt replied feeling his cheeks flush. "We were kissing, grinding and groping."

"Well then, he probably bailed to… um… well, he was probably embarrassed," Finn suggested awkwardly.

"Embarrassed? Why? What did I do wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"It's not you dude," Finn answered still sounding uncomfortable to be having such a discussion. "Look, I'll tell you why I ran from Rachel but you have to promise you won't ever tell anybody."

"I promise," Kurt replied. "You can tell me."

"Ok, I was embarrassed because kissing her made me… I came in my pants," Finn said quickly before ending the call.

"Oh," Kurt said to himself as realisation dawned on him.

XXX

After bolting from Kurt's bedroom, Sebastian headed to Jesse's dorm but found it to be empty. He then made his way to Blaine's room to find the two cuddled up in bed together, their hair an untamed mess atop of their sleeping heads. He slammed the door shut before stealing the quilt off of them in order to wake them up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauties," Sebastian drawled as they looked at him through scrunched-up eyes. "Pardon my intrusion. I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything private. But out of curiosity… did you boys fuck?" he asked with an amused grin looking between the two.

"We were just sleeping, nothing happened," Blaine said patting down his curls self-consciously.

"Really?" Sebastian asked as his shoulders sagged and his grin formed into a frown of disappointment. "That's boring."

"You're just jealous you had no-one to cuddle with last night," Jesse teased as he slung an arm around Blaine's neck, pulled him close then dropped a kiss to his forehead before releasing him.

"For your information," Sebastian replied, "I slept with Kurt."

The other two looked up at him waiting for a further explanation.

"Well, how was it?" Jesse asked.

"You used protection right?" Blaine enquired.

"I imagine Kurt to be impossibly loud in the throw of passion. Was he loud?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Wait, you didn't sleep with him then leave before he woke up did you?" Blaine demanded to know.

"We just slept," Sebastian answered. "There was no sex," he told them with a tinge of disappointment to his voice. "However we did make out a little this morning."

"So if you've got a human being as exquisite as Kurt Hummel willing to make out with you, what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked looking baffled.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sebastian mumbled casting his eyes to the floor.

"Why not?" Blaine asked also looking confused.

"A gentleman never boasts about his conquests," Sebastian stated.

"You're not a gentleman," Blaine sniggered.

"And you always boast about your conquests," Jesse pointed out. "Which means something embarrassing must have happened. Do tell us, Bas, I always delight in the humiliation of others."

"Currently the only humiliation occurring is the mess that is your hair," Sebastian retorted. "Both of you," he added with a sneer to Blaine's tangled mess of hair.

"Fuck you," Jesse swore immediately getting off of the bed to tend to his hair.

"Is my hair really that bad?" Blaine asked despairingly.

"I've seen worse," Sebastian shrugged just as there was a knock at the door. "Oh no, that's probably Kurt," Sebastian said looking panicked and running into the bathroom with Jesse to hide.

"Come in," Blaine called and it was indeed Kurt who stepped through. "Morning."

"Hey, is Sebastian here?" Kurt asked as he let the door close.

"He's hiding in the bathroom," Blaine answered in amusement. "Whatever happened in your make out session must have really embarrassed him."

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out moving to the bathroom door and rapping his knuckles on the wood. "There's no need to be embarrassed. We can just pretend like this morning never happened. Now stop being a baby and come out so we can go to breakfast."

"Hey Kurt," Jesse greeted with a beaming smile as he opened the bathroom door, his hair now perfectly groomed. "What happened this morning that was so embarrassing?"

"That really isn't your business, Jesse," Kurt answered.

"I know," Jesse nodded. "But as I am cast in the role of Sebastian's best friend it is my duty to mock him as much as possible. You must tell me of his most recent embarrassment so that I might tease him about it for years to come. Ow!" He yelped as Sebastian kicked him in the back of the leg. "Bitch."

Not making eye-contact with anyone, Sebastian emerged from the bathroom. He strode across to the main door and pulled it open.

"I'm going to breakfast, who else wants to join me?" Sebastian asked.

"If you tell me what happened I'll give you fifty dollars plus my limited edition signed copy of Patti Lupone's new book," Jesse bribed.

"Nothing happened, just let it go," Kurt replied and as he looked across to Sebastian their eyes met.

"Bullshit," Jesse accused. "Something definitely happened and I sense its something incredibly hilarious. Come on, Kurt, how about one hundred dollars?"

"I'm leaving now," Kurt stated before joining Sebastian. "Breakfast?" He asked with a gentle smile offering his hand to the other teen.

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone else, I swear," Jesse insisted. "I won't even tell Blaine. Just tell me," he pleaded as he covered Blaine's ears to prevent him from hearing.

"Let's just go," Kurt said.

"No, he won't stop until he finds out," Sebastian said with a sigh as he closed Blaine's bedroom door. "Kurt and I were making out on the bed and I came in my pants, ok?"

"Oh shit, that's mortifying," Jesse laughed while Blaine elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't be a jerk," Blaine hissed at him.

"Sorry," Jesse forced himself to say even as he giggled a little bit more. "As your friend, I will have to tease you about this but I promise not to do so in front of others and I really won't tell anybody else. But come on, it is hilarious."

"I hate you," Sebastian said dryly.

"Love you too, sweetie," Jesse replied bounding over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Come on," he said wrapping one arm around Sebastian and the other around Kurt. "Let's get some breakfast. You coming Blainers?"

"I'll catch you guys up," he said before heading to the bathroom.

XXX

Breakfast was awkward. And the toast was burnt and the coffee was kind of chewy. Jesse had a permanent amused grin on his face, Kurt was babbling nervously about meaningless things while Sebastian seemed incapable of speech at all. Then Blaine appeared with a proud looking smile and wolfed down a muffin before making an announcement.

"I've figured out how I'm going to get you a boyfriend, Jesse," Blaine smiled.

"Really?" Jesse asked lifting an eyebrow in interest. "And how's that?"

"I've set up an event that could be considered similar to speed-dating," Blaine answered. "I've already gained approval from Wes to use the choir room as the dating location. You will make yourself comfortable there and eligible boys will enter one-by-one until we find you an appropriate mate."

"That sounds like hell," Jesse commented and Blaine's face fell a little.

"Well it couldn't hurt," Kurt interjected. "It's worth giving it a try. Right Sebastian?"

"Mmm," Sebastian murmured uncaringly.

"Whatever," Jesse shrugged by way of agreement.

"Great," Blaine grinned latching hold of Jesse's arm. "Come on."

"What? We're going now?" Jesse asked.

Kurt watched the two leave with a smile before turning his gaze back to Sebastian and their awkward situation.

"So, um, would you maybe want to do something together today?" Kurt asked. "We could go to the mall and hang out. Or see a movie maybe. Or we could just go for a walk and talk about… um… stuff."

"Look, no offence, but I'd rather just be alone," Sebastian responded getting up.

"Is that because you're still embarrassed?" Kurt asked making sure to keep his voice down.

"Of course I'm still embarrassed," Sebastian hissed. "I'm so embarrassed it feels like I'm going to die and I desperately want the ground to open up and swallow me whole but it's refusing to do so thereby forcing me to suffer all the more."

"Sebastian, you don't have to be embarrassed. Not at all," Kurt told him. "I'm not laughing at you or judging you. In fact… I thought it was kind of… hot."

"You're a terrible liar," Sebastian replied. "But the effort was kind of… cute in its own lame way."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a sheepish smile. "So, are we good? Will you hang out with me?"

"Fine," Sebastian agreed. "I guess we could go for a walk or something."

"Great, I'd like that," Kurt smiled following Sebastian's lead.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jesse was seated in the choir room not liking Blaine's 'speed-dating' plan at all.

"Ready for your first eligible bachelor?" Blaine asked him.

"Sure, let's just get this freak show over with," Jesse answered.

"And first up…" Blaine announced opening the door. "We have Wes!" He called the name out excitedly as he forcibly escorted Wes inside to sit opposite Jesse.

"Are you kidding me?" Jesse asked with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. "Wes is good-looking, smart and talented…"

"And also straight," Jesse interrupted.

"I did try reminding him of that," Wes spoke up. "He wouldn't listen."

"Oh," Blaine said looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess I got so excited about this idea I didn't think things through properly. Never mind. The next bachelor will be better. I will find you the best boyfriend ever, Jesse, I promise. Thank you for coming Wes," he said escorting Wes back out before bringing in the next 'date'. "And next up we have the dashing and delightful David."

"Straight," Jesse pointed out.

"Oh, of course, oops," Blaine hung his head. "Sorry David, but thank you for coming." He showed David back out before bringing in a boy in the grade above them. "Jesse, I'd like you to meet Alex."

"I fucked him last year," Jesse commented. "He isn't worth a second go. No offence."

Alex glared at him before leaving.

"Ok, the next guy," Blaine insisted. "The next guy will be better."

"Blaine, just stop it, this whole idea is ridiculous," Jesse criticised and Blaine looked crestfallen. "Sorry," he apologised noticing the look on his friend's face. "It's sweet what you're trying to do but this isn't the way to do it."

"I have a line full of guys outside that door," Blaine said. "Just give this a chance. Please… for me?"

"Damn you and those puppy-dog eyes," Jesse groaned. "Fine, send the next reject in."

The next boy from Blaine's line up was a younger student named Gareth who didn't seem to have even started puberty. He was followed by a boy named James who looked ready to wet himself when he sat across from Jesse. The next candidate was named Peter-Lee and Jesse quirked an eyebrow in interest as he looked the good-looking teen up and down.

The two sat together talking for a while with Blaine watching on before Jesse sent Peter-Lee away for having an abysmally poor taste in music.

"Ok," Blaine sighed nearly an hour later after Jesse had rejected boy after boy. "There's just one guy left," Blaine told him.

"If he's ugly just send him away now," Jesse drawled and Blaine shifted uncomfortably as he looked to the floor.

"Just give him a chance," Blaine said quietly before stepping out of the choir room door.

"This is hell," Jesse whispered to himself rubbing his eyes before straightening up in his seat and waiting for Blaine to lead the last boy inside.

The choir room door opened and a nervous looking Blaine stepped through alone.

"Well, where is this loser?" Jesse asked before realisation dawned on him as Blaine sat down across from him. "Oh."

"Hi," Blaine said and Jesse just gaped at him unsure how to react. "Um… maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I could just go." He stood to make a hasty exit.

"Blaine, wait, sit down," Jesse said gently. "Talk to me. What's going on here? Do… do you have feelings for me?"

"I really should just go," Blaine replied looking awkward and embarrassed. "I'm not good at talking about these things."

"Then sing," Jesse requested. "If you can't tell me how you feel then sing it to me. I'm your friend, Blaine. You owe me that."

"Ok," Blaine agreed with a nod before releasing a long sigh, hoping his nerves would be released with it.

XXX

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked from where they were seated on a park bench after growing tired of walking. "How do you feel about me?"

"Can we not talk about emotional stuff?" Sebastian asked. "It makes me uncomfortable just like public schools and nuns."

"Please, I know this is difficult for you and I'm trying to be patient but… I need to know," Kurt pleaded. "Just tell me everything you feel."

"I don't know how," Sebastian sighed.

"Try," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian stood up and took a few steps away from the bench before turning back to face Kurt.

"_I don't know how to love him,_" Sebastian sang and Kurt gazed up at him in wonder. "_What to do, how to move him._"

XXX

"_I've been changed,_" Blaine sang to Jesse. "_Yes really changed. In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else._"

Jesse watched him quietly, swallowing thickly as he watched the boy perform.

XXX

"_I don't know how to take this,_" Sebastian continued to sing. "_I don't see why he moves me. He's a man, he's just a man. And I've had so many men before, in very many ways, he's just one more._"

Kurt watched on, captivated.

"_Should I bring him down?_" Sebastian continued. "_Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about?_"

XXX

"_What's it all about?_" Blaine sang. "_Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position? I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, running every show. He scares me so. I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about?_"

XXX

"_Yet, if he said he loved me,_" Sebastian sang looking uncharacteristically shy. "_I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope. I'd turn my head, I'd back away, I wouldn't want to know. He scares me so. I want him so. I love him so._" Sebastian finished and turned his back to Kurt.

"That was beautiful," Kurt said quietly. "Thank you. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Can we talk about something else?" Sebastian asked uncomfortably and Kurt could see him closing off again. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Kurt moved to stand in front of him.

Rather than answer, Kurt opted to close the gap between them and kiss the other teen who he was deeply infatuated with.

"Be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked breathlessly, both of them cringingly slightly at how corny he sounded.

"Yeah, ok," Sebastian answered and the two were kissing again.

XXX

Back in the choir room, Blaine was still as a statue as he waited for Jesse to say something.

"Jesse, please say something," Blaine begged when the silence became unbearable. "Even if you're going to reject me. Just… just say something."

"Your performance was stunning," Jesse praised him standing up and lightly resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I…"

"Yes?" Blaine asked blinking up at him hopefully.

"I… I don't know what to say," Jesse admitted running a hand through his hair much like Danny from Grease; a nervous habit of his. "Blaine, honey, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"No, no, you won't, you haven't," Blaine stuttered out. "It's fine. We're just friends and that's… that's fine. It's great. I'll just… um; I have this thing that I need to do."

"Blainers, wait," Jesse said gently holding the shorter boy's face in his hands. "I'm not rejecting you. But I'm not declaring undying love either," he told him. "You're good-looking and talented and I'm good-looking and talented… maybe we could have a shot at romance. But whatever happens, I don't want to lose you as my friend. I just need you to know that before…"

"Before what?" Blaine asked.

"Before I do this?" Jesse replied leaning in to kiss him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
